


Alchemy: Tiny Steps

by A_Marlene_S



Series: Alchemy Series [2]
Category: FMA - Fandom, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, fmab
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 76,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Marlene_S/pseuds/A_Marlene_S
Summary: Part two of the Alchemy Series.  Politics. Either you love it, hate it or you live it. For Alchemy Teacher Edward Elric, he lives it, hates it and loves it when he gets the upper hand. Here is to another year of hell...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> D/C: I own nothing.

 

 

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, foreign languages, or to add emphasis."_

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

" _There's no such thing as a painless lesson, they just don't exist. Sacrifices are necessary. You can't gain anything without losing something first. Although if you can endure that pain and walk away from it, you'll find that you now have a heart strong enough to overcome any obstacle. Yeah... a heart made Fullmetal._ "

-.-

Edward Elric stared out into the window of the train compartment he had claimed for the trip. Sitting across of him are Alphonse and Mei, both of them snoozing away throughout the duration of the trip. Xiao-Mei tucked tightly in Mei's arms, the tiny softly snoring the trip away. The Eldest Elric couldn't help but smile every time he turns his sight of his younger brother and his future sister-in-law.

Loud tutting sounded off from the back of the compartment, signifying the four of them weren't entirely alone. Sitting at the back of the compartment are several of Xing's Advisors and ambassadors, half of which are giving Alphonse and Mei either looks of wariness or dislike. Edward could recognize the latters for not liking Alphonse for whatever reason or another. Or maybe for the fact he isn't someone they would have preferred to marry the Xing Princess... Eh... whatever the reason, they don't like the younger Elric Brother.

Looking back out the window to see the moon shining high in the sky, Edward is wondering if Winry is looking up at the night sky. With the thought of his fiancé, the Elric wonder just what exactly waits for him back home. Just what exactly is waiting for him when he gets back home? The wrench of Doom? A maiming? Fresh Apple Pie? The possibilities are endless at this point. If he ends up in the hospital, he'll blame Colonel Bas... Excuse him... General Bastard for it. He still has no clue what exactly he told Winry.

It is for that unknown Edward sent Xerxes to the Rockbell Residence and with a clear order to wait for him to return. The last thing he wanted is that feeling of the temptation of wanting to write a letter asking Winry just what was informed to her.

For Edward, he rather faces whatever Winry will throw at his his face now, than in a letter. This way he won't know of his future demise ahead of time. For now the Colonel needs to keep his mind onto what awaits for him at Central. He could already sense the massive piles of paperwork that are waiting for him once he gets back.

-.-

Edward fixed himself a cup of tea during the negotiations between Amestris and Xing. He was invited by the Fuhrer Grumman to join him for the meeting. It was a simple invite, one of which he could not refuse. Even if he wasn't invited to the meeting, the Colonel would have found a way to get in. Alphonse is part of the meeting as a sort of ambassador. Ended up brother dearest has dual citizenship, well that was new. Should he be surprised? Nope. Considering what he has been told and saw, not surprising.

So far, the meeting is going well, a couple of arguments here and there, nothing out of the norm. If anything, the meeting is going on schedule considering. The only part that seems to be the giant elephant in the room is to see which side will bring up the topic of magic. Now if someone would mention it, then it would be truth-tastic.

-.-

"  _How much longer do you believe this will take?_ " Alphonse asked his brother once everyone was excused from the meeting for a lunch break.

" _Normally...weeks... months... depends on both sides likes or hate each other's guts._ " Edward replied with a shrug, he will never get used to being in full uniform for long periods of time. At least this one isn't loose and he isn't tripping over the pants sleeves. " _Considering that old guy that's been giving you the stank eye asked about a Magical Alliance._ "

" _In his defense, several of his grandchildren are magically gifted and is looking out for them. For your information... he wanted me to mention this Alliance, he's never been much of a talker._ " Alphonse stated defensively, he elbowed his brother in the stomach and speed-walked away from any possible form of retaliation from his brother. As I moved away, his traditional Xingese golden and emerald garment swished behind himself that highlighted the golden threads sewn into the outfit. Ling had given the garment to Alphonse to signify further his status to the Emperor.

" _Dammit Al!_ " Edward cursed his brother and promptly chased after his younger brother.

" _Hahaha!_ " Alphonse laughed at his brother's attempts at trying to catch him. " _Having a_ _ **little**_ _trouble over there, Ed?_ "

" _Grrr....._ " Of course, Alphonse will go for a short joke. It didn't help that Alphonse is taller than Edward, even in his mortal form. " _That's low, Little Brother._ "

" _Hahaha!_ "

" _Colonel Elric, you have a call._ "

Edward came to a complete stop at the mention of his name and the fact he had a call. A shiver ran down his spine when a thought came to mind, he could already sense his death is near. That sense only grew stronger with every step he took to the private room he was being escorted to. He didn't see his brother giving him a sympathetic look before he walked off towards a seemingly random direction.

-.-

" _Edward, Roy told me about your new role in the Military..._ " Winry Rockbell sat in a wooden chair, talking to Edward through the phone. She kept fiddling with the cable as she listened to what was being said to her. " _Ed...Ed... ED! Listen to me!... Do I have your attention?... Good. Edward, we are going to talk about this once you get back... WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?_ "

Winry slammed the phone without another word back onto the receiver with a loud huff, she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the phone. Seconds ticked by and it seemed more like hours for the Mechanic.

"Hoot?"

Winry looked over to see Xerxes looking up at her with curious eyes. " _Hello, Xerxes..._ "

"Hoot. Hoot."

" _You do know I don't understand you?_ " Winry stated in a monotone voice, with a grumble, she reached down and picked up the tiny owl. Xerxes furrowed into Winry's arms and hooted happily at the attention. The Blonde looked down at the owl with resigned eyes, with a sigh she reached over to pick up the phone and dialed a familiar number. " _Hello...? Could you connect me to Colonel Edward Elric?... Thank you._ "

-.-

Edward slammed his head against the wall repeatedly, mentally berating himself. Of course, it was Winry that had called him and they got into an 'argument'. Well, if that's what most would want to call it. There was shouting, curses were exchanged, and it didn't appear the typical relationship. What actually happened is Winry waiting for a phone call or even a letter from him, himself telling her what is occurring in his life; especially how it is connected to hers. What caused this little... episode... is the fact someone else informed her. General Useless just have to open his giant mouth. This wouldn't be happening if he was the one that told Winry of his new promotion and the job requirements in general.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Not even bothering life his head from against the wall, Edward picked up the phone and raised it up to his ear. " _Colonel Elric speaking...Winry?... Hi... I miss you too... Yeah... I don't know how long this meeting will take... The moment I could leave, I'll take the next train back to Resembool... Have an apple pie ready for me?... I'll see you soon._ "

Edward waited for the click to signify Winry had ended the call before placed the phone back on the receiver. He couldn't help but smile, with a chuckle he pushed away from the wall and headed out of the room. Now to go back to the meeting and hope he will be excused to get back home... home. Heh, what a funny word to use...

-.-

It took the fact that Edward is tightly gripping the arms of his chair to prevent himself from speaking out or making a complete fool out of himself. He couldn't take his eyes off his younger brother as said sibling argued, protested, and... is he bluffing? Who the hell is this guy? This wasn't his brother what so ever! Earlier, Alphonse had mostly kept quiet, whispered out a few words to the Xing's ambassadors or advisors, and well... nothing like this. The youngest of the Elric Brothers are taking a complete lead. The topic that has him acting in such a manner is the... Magical Alliance.

Unlike before, Roy Mustang is now part of the meeting and is the only one that is more than willing to go up ahead against Alphonse. Too bad for him, Alphonse studied well and had excellent teachers to teach him the art of diplomacy and tranquil smiles. If anything, Alphonse is making the older man look like an idiot in his own right. If he could, Edward would be laughing at the look of Roy's astonishment or rendering speechless. Here is a young man he had more or less grow right in front of his eyes. Well, mostly. Considering in the majority of those years Alphonse's soul was in a suit of armor but that's not the point. He knows the young man and this... is just who he expected of an Elric. Now if he could get a word in without having the other spun his words around and make him look like an idiot. He shouldn't be surprised, Al has always been the more diplomatic one of the two brothers but to this extent? Heh... It has the General wondering on the what if's but there's no point on wondering. He has to focus on winning this argument on food. How they went from politics to foods, Roy has no clue.

The only person that seemed to be enjoying this argument is Fuhrer Grumman, the man is taking down notes of the types of foods the two males are arguing about.

'When will this meeting ever end?'

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

Everyone in the meeting room turned their attention to the main entrance of the room, all of them wanting to know just who is interrupting the meeting. Everyone who is needed to be in the meeting is there and none of them are expecting anyone else. One of the guards that were standing by the door opened it and peeked his head out. There were loud whispers from the guard and whoever was on the other side.

A couple of minutes later, the guard returned to the meeting room with an armful of letters. Everyone, minus Alphonse, Edward, and Roy, did not recognize the waxed red seal on the envelopes. If anything, the fact that the eldest Elric brother started to curse under his breath. If he does not like this, then this is a bad thing.

" _Colonel Elric? These just arrived for you._ " The guard said skeptically, he handed the armful of letters to the younger man before he quickly went back to his spot.

Edward glanced over at Grumman to see if the man is going to give him any sort of order. The only thing he got is that the Fuhrer looking at the letters curiously. The Golden Blonde opened the top letter of the stack and he couldn't help but pull a face at seeing who wrote it. " _Cornelius Fudge... The bumbling pure-blood loving.... Ugh... the horrid pink thing.... Crap, crap, more crap. Let's see here... New Minister for Magic? Oooooh... this is bad._ "

" _Colonel Elric?_ "

" _Big brother?_ "

" _Fullmetal?_ "

" _We might have a tiny...huge... we have a problem. A very problematic problem._ "

" _How problematic?_ "

" _I give it a 6 or 7 on a scale to 10._ "

" _Knowing you, that's actually a 20 or maybe a 30 to a scale of 5._ " Alphonse deadpanned. Everyone in the room had to agree to Alphonse statement.

" _The current Minister is looking for someone to replace her next year, apparently, something about her health and mental stress. The one that everyone wants to puts in...is not suitable to run this society in my opinion..._ "

" _Will this rise a complication for all of us?_ " One of the Xing's advisors asked in a serious tone.

" _Severely. So... how about we finalize this Magical Alliance?_ "

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D/C: I own nothing.

 

"English Speaking."

" _Amestrian, Foreign Languages, or to add emphasis._ "

**Written Notes or Add Extra Emphasize**

'Inner Thoughts.'

-.-

" _They want to see meetings, set up negotiations, new outlines, they are turning everything over to the point they are forcing us to come to them..."_

-.-

Edward rubbed his forehead to ward off an upcoming headache, he kept fiddling with his collar of his uniform and pacing around the train station waiting for a certain train to arrive. Not even mentally going over chemical equations could ease his mind. At this point, he should be preparing himself for any possible (very possible) serious injuries. 'I knew this was a very bad idea...'

In exactly 25 minutes and 38 seconds, Winry's train should arrive along with several items he needed, along with Xerxes. Winry had refused to send it all via Owl Mail and firmly stated she will come to Central with said items along with the tiny owl. Each second that ticks by only made Edward feel his demise approach by the second. He knew his time has come when he heard that familiar whistle signifying the close arrival of a train.

-.-

" _Of all the things, they could have done...? This is ridiculous! How do they...? Oh, brother..._ "

Mei watches Alphonse pace around the Meeting room with papers in hand. She could only shake her head at how Alphonse is losing his mind over the documents the British Ministry of Magic had sent. What was supposed to be a simple and not so overly stressful negotiation meeting turned into a complete and utter mess? From what she read, the current Minister is stepping down due to medical reasons and the one that is chosen is not the right person for the job. In everyone's opinion here, this guy is not the right guy. Not the right guy whatsoever.

" _Fortunately for us, the Emperor had sent all those letters when he did. To think they believe Xing will go along with their plans._ " One of the advisors tutted. " _This poor excuse..._ "

" _What are we going to do now?_ " Another adviser asked.

" _Going along with their agenda will put us against Amestris._ "

" _Whom, we are trying to negotiate a peace treaty and alliance with._ "

" _Are we all in agreement we continue with our negotiations with Amestris as we were doing?_ "

Everyone in the room agreed.

" _What should we do then?_ "

" _Hm..._ "

Mei glanced over at Alphonse to see him staring at a random spot in the room, his eyes seemed glazed over. She sweat drop when the Princess saw a familiar sparkle in his eyes, a very familiar sparkle she had seen in her Ling's eyes. With a sigh and a shake of her head, Mei made a mental note to try to have Alphonse not hang out with Ling so much. The latter's personality is rubbing off on the former. " _Alphonse-sama...?_ "

" _Winry and Xerxes should be arriving any minute now correct?_ " Alphonse asked Mei, turning his entire attention to her. "

Mei looked over at the clock in the room and nodded. " _Your brother should already be picking them up right about now._ "

" _Good. I'm going to need to use Xerxes to send a letter._ "

" _What do you have in mind, Alphonse-sama?_ "

" _How about we set up a meeting._ "

-.-

The Silent Treatment.

This is far worse than getting hit over the head repeatedly by the Wrench of Doom. Edward kept stealing glances over at Winry, who holds Xerxes's cage close to her person and mentally debated what exactly should he say to her. They hardly traded any words at the train station, it was mostly of 'How was the trip?', 'Are you okay?', and many others of a similar to those. They were in a military-owned vehicle and they were being driven to Central by a random officer.

" _Winry..._ "

" _Not now Ed._ "

" _Okay..._ "

"Hoot, Hoot, Hoot~"

" _Shut up, Xerxes!_ "

" _Don't argue with the Owl, Edward._ "

"Hoot~~"

" _Winry! She's mocking me!_ "

Winry bit her bottom lip in an attempt to hold back a smile and a laugh that threatened to bubble out of her chest. It only took for Xerxes to puff out her feathers and scratched Edward's nose. That was when Winry couldn't take it anymore, the Mechanic busted out laughing. She had been purposely giving Edward the silent treatment to see how far he will take it to make her talk to him again. The main goal is to complete the day but this didn't even last the first couple of hours. " _Xerxes, play nice_."

"Hoot?"

" _You played your part, and I think Edward is punished enough into thinking he's going to be severely punished,_ " Winry told the Owl with a chuckle, both her and said creature chuckled together at Edward's gobsmacked expression. " _You okay there, Ed?_ "

"... _Are we okay then?_ " Edward asked hesitantly.

" _We're okay, Edward. I just wanted to see how you'll respond. So, worth it._ "

Edward's eyebrow twitched, he took in a deep breath in an attempt to release some of his pent-up tension. His eyes shot openly sharply as he lunged over at Winry, both hands on both sides of her face to pull her close to his face. Winry's eyes went wide when she felt Edward's lips on top of hers and as cheesy as it sounds. She swore fireworks went off and it almost felt perfect. It didn't help that Xerxes went wild in her cage and causing a complete ruckus in her cage. Ended up that Winry had lost her grip on the cage and it leaned over far too much for the Owl's liking.

-.-

" _Well... you both looked ruffled up. Anything I should know?_ " Roy asked not even bothering to hide his smirk from Edward and Winry. True to his word, Edward's hair is let loose from it's ponytail and Winry's face is a red as a tomato.

" _Shut up, General!_ " Edward growled at the older male.

" _Just saying._ " Roy raised his hands in a mock surrender. His expression turned serious once the laughter ended for him and he glanced over at Winry then back at Edward with a questioning look. His unspoken question was answered when Edward wrapped an arm around Winry's waist and pulled her close to him. With that, Roy continued speaking. " _Your brother is looking for you, he needs Xerxes to send a letter to the so-called government that is comprised of magical idiots._ "

" _Did he go over all the letters?_ " Edward asked with a snort, he had more or less read some of it and had to stop before he shredded them all in pieces.

" _So, you know that the very possible future Minister wants to put restrictions onto Amestris among of other bullshit. Don't even get me started with what they have planned with Xing..._ "

" _Ugh... don't remind me. I believe it has to do with the fact Magic unable to be done here and they want to exploit it. An entire country that magic is completely void to the point it terrifies them. Fudge is afraid of the unknown and will do whatever in his power make it appear he is on top of the situation, blatantly so."_

" _Any ideas to make them see...._ _ **Reason**_ _to a degree?_ "

"...  _it involves bribery, sucking up to people and using up a lot of my blackmail material._ "

" _You have blackmail material?_ " Roy and Winry asked, looking at Edward as if he grew a second head.

"... _First thing firsts, how about we look at every possible route before I use any of my blackmail material._ "

-.-

"You do realize what they seek is foolishness?"

"Of course, I know that... Look at it this way, Cornelius is not opposed of the students learning Alchemy."

"He is opposed of a muggle of teaching it! Tell me again who exactly decided for that man to be the next Minister?" Severus rubbed his forehead in an attempt to ward off a headache. "Cornelius Fudge is playing an extremely dangerous game. We are talking about an entire country that is run by a Military.  _Military_. Unlike us, they already managed to place their country back into order from a war that occurred two years ago, and we are still recovering from a way that happened  _years_  ago. They are sufficient and well trained, making enemies with them will be the last thing we want to do."

"We know that Severus...."

"Of course..." Severus snorted, he crossed his arms over his chest. "You do realize Amestris will not be played as fools. You cannot expect them to play anyone's games, Albus. They may act like dunderheads, but they are anything but as such."

Albus quietly sat in his seat, he interlaced his fingers together and lifted his hands up to rest his chin on them. He wasn't confirming or denying Severus words, well more so to the latter than the former. No matter what he said or done, he just could not get Edward Elric to see his way in anything. Trying to see into the young man's mind is right down nearly impossible, there is an outside force that makes it impossible. He knows this for a fact due to the fact whenever he attempts to do that action and fails, an eerily laugh will echo in his mind. Continuing from Severus words, he is right about the last part. Alchemist are anything but 'dunderheads', he had seen the books Edward has considered to be a light read on the topic. It was anything but a light read. He could only imagine what young Edward Elric would consider difficult in the terms of Alchemy.

"Who was it again that picked Fudge again?"

"I did, Milicent had originally wanted me to replace her, however... Severus? Are you alright? Leaving so soon?"

"I need to write a letter..."

-.-

" _That is why I need to send a letter to the Minister._ "

Edward and Xerxes stared at Alphonse with blank expressions, both blinked slowly at him after hearing the reason Xerxes needs to deliver a letter.

Edward looked down at Xerxes. " _Well...?_ "

"Hoot?"

" _It might work, depends if Al could convince her._ "

"Hoot."

Edward and Xerxes nodded in the same time and both of them turned back to face Alphonse. " _Let me sent the letter. If you send to the Minister, there's a huge possibility that it will be intercepted and it won't get to her. I made a..._ _ **contact**_ _... in the Ministry that will help us._ "

" _Who is it?_ " Alphonse asked, taken aback.

"... _Guess... You kn-_ "

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D/C: I own nothing.

"English Speaking."

" _Amestrian, Foreign Languages, or to add emphasize._ "

**Written Notes or Add Extra Emphasize**

'Inner Thoughts.'

-.-

Amelia Bones couldn't help but wonder the sanity of everyone the surrounds her. She had just recently come back from a family emergency and day one from her return, finding out Cornelius Fudge is in the run of being the next Minister. Merlin's beard, if she had caught wind of everything earlier on, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement would have put her name into the drawing. She could still do it, but she is going to need far more allies and supporters to put her there. As of right now, Fudge is being backed up by the old families...well everyone that has that Pure-Blood ideology.

For now, Madam Amelia Bones will smile at a sputtering Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge while she sipped tea from a tea set that was given to her by the Emperor of Xing himself. In the corner of her desk is a basket filled with small tins that contained different sorts of teas from the Fuhrer Grumman of Amestris. Lovely sorts of tea, herbal, fruity, and even medicinal remedies. Gifts from high ranking individuals that have both individuals standing in front of her wondering... just how close she is to the both of them. "Tea?"

"Madam Bones? Did you come back? So soon?" Fudge sputtered out, completely taken aback at seeing the woman in front of him.

"I had just finished negations with Xing. We just made an alley and in a couple of months we should already be in the same terms with Amestris." Bones stated with a firm expression. The corner of her lips quirked just slightly when she saw Umbridge smile became strained at the news. "I just came from visiting Minister Bagnold, informing her of the news. Including how you put your name into the ballet to run for Minister of Magic."

"It is noted that Minister Fud-"

"Not Minister, Madam Bagnold is still Minister." Bones stated with a tilt of her head and lifting up her cup of tea to emphasize her point. "Is there a reason the two of you are here in my office?"

"We were going to inform you from my future promotion..." Fudge voice trailed off as he saw the woman pull out a letter from her person and extended her arm out towards him. Nervously, the man debated whether to use magic to get the letter or to get it without magic. With the latter decision, Fudge received the letter and his face went pale at the sight of the wax seal on the envelope.

-.-

**Amelia Bones vs. Cornelius Fudge**

**Future Minister for Magic?**

"It's about time that woman did something..."

Terrance Higgs look up from his breakfast to see his father reading the Daily Prophet. His eyes went wide at the sight of the title of the magical newspaper. He had heard how Fudge was picked to become next Minister, his parents hate the man. Too much focus on blood purity treats anyone that does not see his vision like trash and well... cannot look beyond that hideous lime green bowler hat. The Higgs are a pureblood family, a modern thinking pureblood family mind you. After seeing how families and friendships are destroyed due to that ideology that anything that is connected to muggles are repulsive, it only has them shaking their heads. Coming from families with that mindset, Terrance's parents ensured they did better for their own family.

Terrance's nose twitched when he a familiar smell filled his nose. He looked over to see his mother had just walked passed by him. New perfume? Spices and just a hint of flowers, something his mother loves. The last time he smelled that combination was at Xing.

"Terrance, something arrived for you."

-.-

"This is lovely, truly lovely." Molly Weasley cooed at a basket that is filled with random jams, preserves, dried meats, and cheeses. Her eyes shined brightly at the sight of a certain jar, she shook her head repeatedly before she cleared her mind. Attentively, Molly picked up a jar of a berry jam and began to wonder how she could ration the goodies. She looked around to see that her husband had run off to the garage with a letter that arrived with the basket.

-.-

It is noted around the Ministry; several individuals were given gift baskets from either Xing or Amestris. Typically, teas, a tea set, or a basket full of random jellies, preserves and dried meats. Those that did not receive such gifts did not know that among those gifts are letters hidden away from the public eye. Said public did not take note that said individuals that received the gifts, are connected to being supporters to Amelia Bones and are part of the dealings with Amestris and Xing.

-.-

" _Nothing screams suspicious than a basket of random goodies..._ " Edward snorted at seeing his brother package another gift basket for another hopeful supporter. He turned back his attention back to the letter in writing to the said supporter. Once the letter was written and folded into a letter, the eldest Elric will place a wax seal on it to close it.

" _This one is for Mr. Dumbledore, it's mostly filled with candies. As a thank you for allowing us to use the owls of the school._ " Alphonse said while he put on the finishing touches on the basket. " _I hope this works in our favor._ "

" _It is working. I just got a letter from Madam Bones, she has enough supporters to make her run for Minister._ "

" _How in Truth's name did you manage to do that again?_ " Alphonse asked, still not understanding of Edward's connection to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

" _Roy and Armstrong performed alchemy in the streets of Great Britain. She had to clean up their mess... it wasn't pretty. I told her I will give her some sort of retaliation or vengeance against them. Which resulted in the magically charmed suitcase, balloons filled with pain and feathers.... I had Havoc take a picture of the scene._ "

" _...Of course..._ " Alphonse muttered under his breath, he looked over his shoulder to look at the window. Form his position, he could see random military individuals doing their daily routines. " _I can't believe what we are doing..._ "

" _Messing up a government for everyone's wellbeing but in actuality, it's for our own personal preference._ " Edward deadpanned. " _Yes... I can't believe what we are doing. Have you contacted the Idiot Emperor?_ "

" _I don't know to feel insulted at the insult or appraise the fact you upgraded prince to the emperor?_ " Alphonse mused allowed to himself, he shook his head and made a note to inform Ling of the improvement. " _Anyway... Xing and Magical Great Britain are officially allies. Under a couple of conditions of course._ "

" _Which would be...?_ "

" _Don't worry about it, Emperor Ling won't enact anything unless it doesn't go our way._ "

Edward gulped at the way his brother said his words. It was dark, ominous and he said it with a smile. That last part just made it just as scarier. " _Should I be worried about anything? Considering that I am writing the letters?_ "

" _Just continue writing, Big Brother._ "

-.-

"I give up.... I give up..." Severus muttered under his breath, pacing back and forth in his simplistic cottage out in the country, human contact too. Stern across the floor are piles of the Daily Prophet, all of them dated differently and opened to the main subject of his dismay. The huge debate between Amelia Bones and Cornelius Fudge feuding over becoming the next Minister of Magic. It all had started with him delivering a letter to Shacklebolt, who then delivered the letter personally to Bones. What happened afterward gift baskets are being delivered to seemingly random individuals and them rooting for Bones to become Minister.

All of this has Edward Elric's scent written all of it. How he even manages to mess with the British Ministry of Magic while being at Amestris, is beyond him. This is all his doing. Knowing the younger male for less than a year, this shouldn't be surprising. Why is he surprised by this, surprises him and how much leverage Edward has one everyone?

'Hopefully, now, Edward will not hold that...  **the incident**... over my head anymore... What am I thinking? He's always going to hold that against me.'

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D/C: I own nothing.

Alchemy: Tiny Steps

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English Speaking."

" _Amestrian, Foreign Languages, or to add emphasize._ "

**Written Notes or Add Extra Emphasize**

'Inner Thoughts.'

-.-

"She's winning their approval... How is she winning their approval?"

Fudge paced around his small office, at the edge of having a mental breakdown. This was not supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to meet with opposition from anyone for the title of Minister of Magic. Albus Dumbledore had stepped down from the offer, the main opponent of this whole race. Then here comes someone 'new'. Madam Amelia Bones. Someone who is in a position that easily puts her for Minister, a powerful witch by everyone's right and she terrifies him.

Fudge stopped pacing around his office when a thought came to mind. Why in Merlin's beard Bones even bothered to take on the position of Minister? Not once had she even glanced at the title and even before Bagnold had taken the position, Bones made any notion about it. Nothing made sense for him.

Everything changed the moment Edward Elric made his appearance in the magical world. The so-called  _Alchemy Teacher_ changed and ruined everything for him. Fudge is losing supporters and it appears no matter what he does seems for not. Curse that blasted muggle!

-.-

" _Are you crazy? I'm being serious here, are you genuinely going crazy?_ " Edward couldn't believe that his brother of all people has thought up a plan that seemed so... Ugh. He can't even think about it without it warranting him a headache. " _You are crazy. Who the hell are you and what have you done with my brother? Wait... Truth? Is that you? I swear if this is one of your damn games..._ "

Alphonse gave his brother a deadpanned expression with Edward started to yell into his ears, excessively pull at his ears and clothes. Of course, his brother will question his sanity, Mei had already done so. At least Edward is laughing at him at his idea... It wasn't that his idea was horrible, it was something only Edward would have thought of. Not himself, no... Alphonse Elric will never think up such a plan. " _Is it true that it's  that horrible of a plan?_ "

Edward stopped pulling at Alphonse's ears long enough to stop yelling at him. " _To be perfectly honest, that plan would have been something I would have thought up. I would have thought you wanted to have them come to your home turf._ "

" _I had thought about that, but... it will be a bigger impact if we personal take a trip out to Magical Great Britain._ "

"... _Wow... Squinty Eyes has really been a bad influence on you..._ "

" _Ugh... why are you looking at me like that?_ "

" _People are going to assume I'm the one that is badly influencing you..._ "

" _So you agree with my plan?_ "

" _No. I don't. I had planned on going back home to Winry and start planning the wedding._ "

" _I thought it got postponed until next summer._ "

" _It did.... Major General Armstrong requested Winry to head out North. Apparently, their automail mechanic had more or less demanded a vacation and they need a mechanic until she returns._ "

"... _She doesn't have a choice, doesn't she?_ "

" _Major General Armstrong added the incentive of paying off our honeymoon to Rush Valley._ "

-.-

"Xing? Are we going to Xing? For what reason?"

"The Emperor of Xing had asked for a select few for a Royal Dinner."

"Do you believe this has to do with choosing the next Minister?"

"What makes you say that?"

"This so-called child Emperor is sending random items to Bone's supporters."

"Are you saying that...?"

"We need to go to this dinner."

-.-

"What a lovely invitation..." Amelia Bones mused as she scanned at an invitation that just arrived for her. Written in delicate golden calligraphy, green tinted paper with the symbol of the Emperor stamped on the bottom of the invitation. The more she stared at the invitation, the higher Amelia's eyebrow rose. There was something off in the letter that has her wondering what the writer of the letter wanted her to read.

Placing the letter on top of her desk, Amelia plucked out a feather from an inkwell and a clean scroll. From the conversations, she had with General Mustang, it got her thinking. The second main topic of their conversations, alchemy. One conversation, in particular, was about encrypted notes, maybe there is something more about this invitation?

-.-

" _Is everything almost ready for our guest, Lan Fan?_ "

Lan Fan peaked over a large pile of food to get a better look at Ling, said the male is stuffing his face with said food. " _All that is left is wait for the said day and for the guest to arrive._ "

" _Good. How about our friends from Amestris?_ "

Lan Fan disappeared from Ling's sight temporarily and returned with a paper in hand. " _They should be arriving tomorrow afternoon. Sooner, depending if the sandstorm lights up._ "

" _And from Magical Britain?_ "

Once more, Lan Fan disappeared and reappeared with another scroll. " _Madam Bones is coming along with her niece, left hand and two other to act as guards. As for Cornelius Fudge,_ " " _Hehehehe, fudge..._ " " _he is bringing... over twenty individuals..._ "

" _Should we inform Amestris?_ "

" _The group that needs to know this information are currently stuck in the middle of a sandstorm. We'll tell them once they arrive._ "

" _Of course._ "

" _What are your thoughts on the situation we are currently in, Lan Fan?_ "

Lan Fan looked partially taken aback by Ling's question. She glanced around the main master bedroom of the Place to see that Ling and herself are the only ones present. The Bodyguard already knew the answer to her question, despite the years of personal knowing the Emperor himself for so many years, it still unnerves her at how casual he is with her during these times. Asking her questions that are typically reserved for a personal 'professional' advisor. Someone the council deemed acceptable and not someone like her. Then again, she is the only one besides a very certain few Ling trust to this high enough of a degree. " _I believe this plan will lead to complications if we side with Amestris or Magical Great Britain. Especially who becomes Minister..._ "

" _Especially if Fudge becomes Minister..._ " Ling hummed musingly, he crossed his arms over his chest and thought over his future actions. He glanced up to that Lan Fan had disappeared from his sight, with a tap of his fingers against upper arm almost annoyingly. In that instant, there was curt knock came from the main entrance of his room and several maids came in to retrieve the empty plates of food. Of course, Lan Fan disappeared from his sight. Rumors quickly spread and they will disproportionate everything they see. That could come in handy... looking around his makeshift desk, Ling picked up a pen (grudgingly, the emperor preferred to use pens over using a brush and ink, he thank Edward for sending him a pack of pens) and a loose leaf of paper from a stack of papers. Writing a couple of words, (mostly measurements), on the paper and signaled for one of the head maids to come over. Fortunately for him, the woman is far too used to his intricate behavior and walked over towards him and kneeled next to him. Ling whispered into her ear and slipped the paper into her hands.

For her own credit, the maid's face remained impassive except when Ling started to giggle at his own plan. With a bow, the older woman hid the paper into her long sleeve and walked out of the room with the others.

" _Hey, Lan Fan! Quick question, what's your measurements? I have to make sure the ones I wrote down are the right ones._ "

From her hiding spot in the room, Lan Fan face went red, mouth agape and pointing accusingly at Ling. She doesn't know if she should be offended at what was asked of her, wonder how Ling even got her... measurements... in the first place or wondering why he needs to know her measurements in the first place! " _My Lord!_ "

" _What? I want you to be sitting by my side when they come. There's no one else I trust more being by my side than you._ "

" _..._ "

" _Are your measurements-_ "

-.-

The two guards that are guarding the main entrance of the Emperor's room stood in their position for what seemed like forever. This job is dull as their commander deals with the main threats against the Emperor. They are two of the most trusted guards and are tight lip onto whatever is occurring on the other side of the doors. However, what is about to occur will cause the entire Palace will know what supposedly happened behind those closed doors.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

Without a second thought, both guards slammed the door open with their weapons drawn. They stopped to gawk at the scene before them...

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Alchemy: Tiny Steps

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English Speaking."

" _Amestrian, Foreign Languages, or to add emphasize._ "

**Written Notes or Add Extra Emphasize**

'Inner Thoughts.'

-.-

" _Those curtains just to do match the décor!_ "

" _Gasp! How dare you! I have you know they are the latest in style!_ "

" _Hah! I've seen better._ "

" _How about you! Look at that outfit! So outdated!_ "

" _Sniffle... that's a low blow...dear Mother-in-law._ "

"What are they doing?" Cornelius Fudge whispered to Alphonse.

"They are playing Mother-in-law vs. Daughter-in-law." Alphonse facepalmed at the scene before him. Of course, out of all the times, those two will play their mind games are during times, they should not play the games. It didn't help how him, Edward, Mei, and Mustang Unit had just arrived at the Palace and half of their expected guest from Great Britain arrived too. Very early. All he wanted to do is take a long luxuries bath... and get rid of all the sand inside his clothing. All the sand has started to shave him badly. "Welcome to Xing... ignore the bickering. It will become background noise once you get used to it."

" _Alphonse-sama... we have to get ready for dinner._ " Mei tugged on Alphonse's sleeve to get his attention. She ignored the stares from Fudge's guests, those stares grew voracious from the younger ones when it is noted that she is a princess. Those stares are not any different from her former power hungry suitors.

" _Of course._ " Alphonse nodded in agreement. He glanced over at the Mustang Unit to see them not see discreetly trying to get rid of the sand from their uniforms. " _Take Ms. Hawkeye and I'll take the others._ "

Mei nodded in agreement, she pulled Alphonse's arm hard enough to catch him off guard. Once Alphonse at Mei's eye level, Mei kissed him on the cheek before she ran off leaving him hanging. Alphonse thanked his training for being able to quickly recover to prevent himself from falling, not so much on becoming a sputtering mess and his face turning bright red. He glared at Roy and Jean when they whistled at him. They stopped when Ms. Hawkeye grabbed them by their ears and yanked them down harshly.

"GASP! You didn't bring your famed leather boot soup! How could you!"

"Bah! I do not wear leather boots anymore."

-.-

" _When will Madam Bones arrive?_ " Edward whispered to Ling once they headed to one of the many guests waiting rooms in the Palace. He is still shaking the sand out of his hair and would occasionally flick some to Ling's way.

" _About that..._ "

They along with Fudge and his following came to a stop to an open doorway that leads to the main garden. They're sitting in the garden is Madam Amelia Bones sitting on a stone bench with two Aurors standing at either side of her drinking tea. "Hello, Madam Amelia!"

Amelia glanced over to see Ling, Edward, and Fudge, along with his ever-dwindling entourage at a short distance. She gave a curt wave before returning her attention back to the water fountain, her niece is playing around in the water laughingly.

"She's here!" Fudge sputtered out, his eyes wide in befuddlement. He had thought he was the only one, important, that was invited to this inclusive dinner. The invitation he was given did not even mention that... _woman..._  as going to be here.

"Of course, I invited her." Ling replied naturally. He waved for his guest to follow him down a different location of the palace. "Madam Bones is here with a few guests of her own. An admirable woman, great mind."

"Are you in talking terms with, Madam Bones?" A sickeningly sweet voice asked out from within Fudge's entourage. That voice made Edward shiver up his spine, of course, that woman will be here. Glancing over, he saw Ling's expression turned to his typical comical façade. The same façade he always uses to hide his true intentions behind his emotions.

What Ling said made Edward trip over his own feet and had to bite harshly on his tongue to prevent himself from laughing out loud. Leave it to Ling to insult someone without making it obvious he is insulting them. The cherry on top is the fact none of the idiots even know they were being severely made them look like complete buffoons.

From what Edward had heard from Alphonse, Ling attempted to do the same thing to Madam Bones, but the Emperor of Xing was schooled in his own game. To the point that it made Ling put the woman on a pedestal. Truth, Madam Bones reminds him so much of Captain Hawkeye and Major General Armstrong. Every time he thinks about it, it causes Edward to shiver in horror. The woman will make an amazing Minister, once their plans go through.

-.-

10-year-old Susan Bones used the wooden sticks, from what she heard are called chopsticks, and stabbed her food. She wasn't given a fork or spoon, but this is far more fun than using them. Her aunt hasn't mentioned anything about it and even better. The food is amazing, the garden is completely astonishing and everything else exceeds everything she could ever imagine of a Palace. Emperor Ling, Mr. Edward, Mr. Alphonse, and General Roy are going on about their past adventures. The only one that remained primarily quiet is Lady Lan Fan, the beautiful fiancé of the Emperor himself! She is wearing sky blue, purple and yellow dress and her jewelry!

"Then... Then... we had somehow ended up stuck in a cave... just me and Emperor Idiot over here." Edward couldn't contain his laughter of the story is he about to tell. "We not no provisions vat so ever."

"Oooooh, I remember that one! This was when you had horrid taste in wearing nothing but leather."

"Oi! I'll have you know... I looked amazing!"

"Right... your elevated boots were such a fashion no-no."

"Shut-it Colonel Bastard!"

"It's General!"

"Eh, tomatoes, tomatoes. Whatever!"

"Hem-Hem."

Susan munched on a dumpling as she watched Ms. Umbridge coughed into a cloth napkin. Everytime the old woman coughed, the volume of the banter grew and grew. It was as if they are doing everything they could do to ignore the Ministry Official, no matter how many attempts to interrupt the proceeding conversation. That is until Mr. Umbridge used her chopstick to repeatedly tap them against her glass. It was only then she had everyone's attention.

"How exactly did all of you know each other... to this degree?"

"Stupidity." Captain Riza muttered into her cup of tea, and that brought out a whole round of laughter and denial.

"Oi!"

"Not fair!"

"Hawkeye..."

"...She kind of has a point..."

"I want leather boot soup now."

"Oh truth, Ling..."

"No cursing in front of the children, Daughter-in-law~" Ling chided his 'Daughter-in-law'.

"Bite me!" Edward huffed out, glaring at his 'Mother-in-law' challengingly.

"Is that a challenge?"

" _My Lord..._ " Lan Fan whispered warningly to Ling.

Ling paused before he proceeded to act out his next semi-planned action. He already on Lan Fan's shortlist after forcing into a royal gown (which fits her perfectly, the original measurements he wrote down are the right ones) and having her sit next to him. A spot that is usually reserved for someone of a very high standing. It doesn't help that the aura she is spewing out is anything but tranquil and the normal level of hostility. She now has an aura that could only be described to the calm before the storm. A very... deadly calm before the storm.

" _Yes, Lan Fan?_ "

" _Eat your dinner._ "

" _Of course, of course..._ "

"What kind of desserts do you have here?"

"Susan..." Amelia whispered her niece to be quiet.

"Desert?" Alphonse entire expression sprang up at the mention of said course of the dinner.

" _Not yet, Alphonse-sama._ "

-.-

Cornelius, for the life of him, does not know what to add to the conversation without making himself look like an idiot. He couldn't stop giving out a gobsmack expression that seemed to now be permanently stuck on his face. The topic of the conversation? Military, Law Enforcement, Public Safety, and other related topics. Every time he attempted to add in something, his words were met with criticism, disgust, and so on. Even some of his following appeared to be siding with them and are sharing their thoughts on his own thoughts. He could see they are turning against him.

"Hem-Hem."

Ah, perhaps Dolores could level the playing field.

"Do you need a cough drop or something?"

"Or honey?"

"We do have honeyed tea..."

Or not...

Dolorous smile grew at the fact she finally had the spotlight. "It is noted that, Lord Li-" "Emperor Ling!" "Emperor Ling... You are planning on creating a Magical School here in Xing? We could help you create the school a-"

"Eh, don't worry about it." Ling waved excessively at the woman, his own smile rivaled the woman. "I am planning on hiring magical users to help us guide with the magical portion of the school. The school will be implementing a Magical, Alchemic, and Standard education."

"Standard?" Cornelius questioned.

"For those that are not studying magic or alchemy. People who are not capable of doing magic or have no intentions of learning Alchemy or Alkahestry."

"Muggles in a magical school...?" Cornelius attempted to hide his disgust but it was too late.

"I find it admirable for creating such school." Amelia inserted back into the conversation, as much she attempted to avoid having all tension sorted of her rival but it appears the damage is done. From the time, she had spent in Amestris and Xing, the term 'Muggle', depending on the context it is used, is a bigotry word. "If you need any sort of assistance, do not hesitate to ask."

This dinner did not go as planned... for Cornelius. For everyone else, it is going amazingly well.

-.-

" _Well... this turned out better than anticipated._ "

" _Fudge is completely out of his league._ "

" _Do you think this will cause him to truly see he is incapable?_ "

" _Maybe, why don't we turned it up just a notch._ "

"... _Considering that this is going to be coming from you, Al... its' going to scare me._ "

" _All I wanted to say is having another Battle Royal?_ "

"... _After dinner entertainment?_ "

" _I'm just going to hide now..._ "

-.-

By Merlin's Beard... they are not even human.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Alchemy: Tiny Steps

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English Speaking."

" _Amestrian, Foreign Languages, or to add emphasis._ "

**Written Notes or Add Extra Emphasize**

'Inner Thoughts.'

-.-

How are do they even consider human?

How?

Just how?

What they are doing goes against everything he was taught or learned throughout the years.

Ho... Merlin's Beard! How does a human body bend like that?

Cornelius Fudge openly gawked at the supposed show that is occurring in the gardens. The younger Elric brother and the Emperor's sister are 'sparing' against each other.  _A friendly sparring_. This appeared to be anything but a friendly spar. They looked like they are aiming to kill each other with no amount of remorse shown anywhere.

The only one that is even remotely excited of the show is Bone's niece. She keeps shooting out question after question to the eldest Elric brother and the latter would answer attentively. It appeared he is holding back his answers for the girl to understand. No matter how much he listens into what he is saying, it makes absolutely no sense on how what he is saying to what is occurring in front of them. It does not match up.

"They are both self-taught?" Fudge overheard Bones

"I could only talk for Alphonse and Edward. They had a teacher but are primarily self-taught." Mustang Responded with a hint of pride in his voice. The man almost sounded like a proud and gloating father. Gloating on and on about his children's achievements. Who was their teacher? Did someone teach this man? Are they the same person?

"Did you have a teacher?"

"...More of a mentor than a teacher..."

Bones did not comment on how Mustang's voice tensed and how he glanced over at Hawkeye momentarily. There appears to be far more to Mustang's mentor then what appears on the surface. A note for a later time...

" _Kill him! Maim him, Mei!_ "

" _Shut up Ling!_ "

" _My lord..._ "

"... _Oh brother..._ "

" _Tell me about it._ "

Alphonse and Mei momentarily stopped their spare to see Ling and Edward arguing onto how they should fight against each other. It appeared that everyone is more focused on them then the actual spar. With a shrug and silent agreement, Alphonse and Mei jumped away from each other and bowed respectively signifying the end of their spar.

-.-

" _Truth... they are finally gone..._ " Edward groaned as he plopped himself onto a giant pillow. Everyone that had come from Great Britain had returned back to their homes leaving behind bigger headaches and semi-answered questions.

Roy sat himself down on another pillow with a groan of satisfaction. " _Well... that went well._ "

" _If you consider the fact they see everyone here as future enemies or allies. Which one is still up for debate._ " Lan Fan replied with a grunt, she had replaced her robes for her typical garb. She made it a point to not look at Ling once she had returned from the change of clothes. Ling, in turn, is trying to grab her attention but is failing miserably at every turn. The Guard is still rather miffed at the notion he made with the clothing he made her wear and the fact he made a very loud statement with his actions towards her. So, loud, Lan Fan could sense the whispers that are currently being said about her. None of them are too good for her.

" _Lan Fan...pay attention to me._ " Ling whined, he attempted to reach out towards her but the young woman paid no mind to him. " _Lan Fan..._ "

In the background, Mei could only shake her head at her brother's attempt to gain Lan Fan's attention. He really messed up tonight with having Lan Fan sitting with them in such a prominent position. She has nothing against her, not at all. Lan Fan could have been seated somewhere else at the table but not right next to Ling. The elders are going to be such a pain tomorrow about this. If only Ling could have waited and taken tiny steps instead of taking a humongous step. A step that will set everything back several months of planning.

" _What's our next course of action, boss?_ " Jean asked out from his spot in the room. He and Alphonse are playing a game of chess and he is trying to figure out a way to not get easily beaten this round.

" _Amestris and Xing have to finalize the Magical Alliance. We've already named you and Alphonse ambassadors for Amestris and Xing respectively. We can't do much until they finalize onto who's going to be the next Minister._ " Roy replied with a shrug, he had laid his hands over his chest and closed his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. " _Fullmetal, are you returning back to Amestris?_ "

" _Winry already headed out North... I don't have anything planned there or here..._ " Edward grunted out, he had one arm covering his eyes and the other laid across his stomach. " _Since the wedding is pushed back, that leaves me with extra time... sort off. The only thing I have left to do is get prepared for next year._ "

" _Does that mean you have to return back to Kooky Land?_ " Ling pipped up, he had managed to wrap his arms around Lan Fan. Lan Fan, in turn, looked like a giant tomato but made no attempt to push him away.

"... _Yes._ "

" _You could take Alphonse with you! He's going to be teaching too! He might as well get used to the Magical World!_ "

" _What?_ " Alphonse's head shot up when he heard his name, Jean took that distraction to pull a move put him one up against his opponent. " _What about me?_ "

" _If Alphonse is going, I'm going too!_ "

" _Of course, of course, Mei. Eddy-Boy, take your brother and future sister-in-law._ " Ling smiled at the eldest Elric brother.

Edward lifted his arm that was partially covering his face to glance over to see Mei wrapping her arms around Alphonse's neck and giving her brother a challenging look. Ling was too busy trying to get Lan Fan to talk to him again. " _Fine. I'll send out a letter to my contacts tomorrow. I've been meaning to mail Severus and Filius...I don't feel like using the floo though..._ "

" _Er... how would we get there then?_ " Alphonse asked hesitantly.

" _Train, ship, car... stuff. We can make. I don't want to feel like I'm going to end up losing my lunch._ "

" _Ship? Does this mean we get to see the ocean?_ "

" _Oh dear..._ " For an unknown reason, Alphonse suddenly felt sick down to the bottom of his stomach. " _I don't feel so well now..._ "

" _Take Jerso and Zampano._ "

" _You do realize we intimidate them already as it is...right?_ " Alphonse deadpanned, he rubbed his forehead in trying to figure out what Ling is thinking of. Everyone had made it a point to hide the chimera from the magical community in Great Britain and bringing them along will cause more questions to arise.

" _For protection and to make a point. Mei is my sister and a princess of Xing; you are my unofficial, official advisor, and is set to marry said sister that is the only one I maintain close contact with. You are a very important figure in Xing, it's not only for both of your protection but to emphasize who you are... that and they are getting stir crazy._ "

-.-

" _I knew this was a bad idea..._ " Alphonse grumbled over the railing, his face is turning into a hideous shade of green. In the background, Mei running around enjoying the salty and breezy air, Jerso and Zampano are fishing while Edward is sitting on a deck chair to enjoy the sun for a bit. When a particularly large wave hit the boat, Alphonse leaned further into the railing and puked out his lunch. Seasickness... who knew?

-.-

"They can't stay at the Leaky Caldron! We are talking about an actual princess here! What if she goes back and tells her brother about the conditions!"

"Where do you plan on having them stay? Mr. Elric is with them, if we open up our homes for them, he will tell them it will be ill-advised and for the fact they are muggles..."

"Where in bloody hell do you think, they should stay then? Where they will stay will say a lot to everyone. This has to be dealt with delicately..."

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Alchemy: Tiny Steps

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English Speaking."

" _Amestrian, Foreign Languages, or to add emphasize._ "

**Written Notes or Add Extra Emphasize**

'Inner Thoughts.'

-.-

Edward carried his suitcase in one hand, the other stuffed ins his pants pocket, traveling jacket over his shoulder and sunglasses perched on his face to cover his eyes from the rays of the sun. He headed out towards the exit of the boat as they arrived at the destination. The trip was noneventful, well... in his terms. The sun is beaming down at him, the air felt different than from Amestris and for a moment... he swore he saw something in the corner of his eye. Eh... it could be one of the kooky residents of the area.

" _Land... land.... Land..._ " Alphonse dragged his feet as he followed Edward off the boat. He had opted to wear similar clothing to his brother to replace his Xingese clothing he has been wearing as of late. Tightly clutched to his chest is his own suitcase like a life reserve.

Mei zipped passed Edward and Alphonse, giggling as she took in her surroundings. She is wearing a high-class Amestrian pink and gold summer dress, floral straw hat and a purse which Xiao-Mei is clinging onto tightly trying not to be thrown off. Out of everyone, she is the only one that liked the boat ride.

Jerso and Zampano are trailing behind, both carrying suitcases easily that would be considered extremely difficult for the average human. They kept glancing around for any possible danger that could lurk out from every crook and cranny.

" _Where are we going now, Brother?_ " Alphonse called out once he regained his senses.

" _Severus had contacted someone to allow us to stay with them for the remainder of our stay here._ " Edward stated in an airy tone.

Alphonse glanced back at his bodyguards with a questioning look. Said bodyguards looked at each other and shrugged once they turned their attention back at Alphonse. The way that Edward said his words made him wonder just where they are going. By the sound of it, this is going to end up in a giant political mess he has to fix later on. " _Brother...? Who exactly is this someone?_ "

Edward stopped once he stood on the dock and looked back at Alphonse and lifted his sunglasses to stare at his brother with disinterest. " _You remember the Malfoy's?_ "

" _The pure-blood family, one of the supposed Sacred Twenty-Eight? The ones that are for Pure-blood Supremacy? One of the biggest dark families we have encountered by far...The Malfoy Family?_ "

" _Yes. Them. We are going to be staying with them until I have to get to Hogwarts and until for the rest of your stay here._ "

"... _._ "

-.-

Snape took in a deep breath through his nose as he resisted the urge to repeatedly slam his head against a metal lamp poll. He could hear the youngest Elric brother attempting to kill his older brother. Reason? For the fact, he managed to get them to stay in the Malfoy Manner for the remainder of the summer. It wouldn't have been an issue if Lucius Malfoy wasn't there along with this only son. There goes the second and first impression.

"They're brothers...right?"

"...Sometimes I ask myself that very question every time I've seen them interact with each other..."

Young Draco Malfoy glanced around his father's figure to look down by dock to see two males with gleaming golden hair. One of them had his hands wrung around the other's neck, said other is flinging his arms around frantically. They were speaking a language he had never heard before but it sounded similar to German. They barely looked like they are out of their teens and they are dressed in what appeared to be muggle clothing. Well... sort of. He hardly has seen muggles and from what he had seen, none of them dressed as such. Two older men walked up to the 'brothers' and said men caused the young Malfoy's eyes to widen. Each male was carrying massive trunks over their shoulders with such ease and from what he was told... they don't use magic in Amestris and both males look fully human. Then there was the last person in the group. A girl that looked to be in her mid-teens, dressed in a dress that is made out of the finest of materials. Could she be the Princess?

Against his better judgment, Snape signaled for the Malfoy's to follow him to the possible murder scene.

-.-

" _Out of everyone you had to pick, them! A dark family! This will set us back months of work! For what!_ "

Whatever Edward was going to respond with to his brother yelling, it came out as gurgles and pleas for air. He knew someday his brother was going to snap, but he didn't think he was going to be at the end of it. For someone that deals with politics more so than himself, Alphonse could be rather slow on the uptake. " _Let... Me... speak!_ "

Alphonse slammed his hands onto Edward's shoulders and gave him a firm shake. " _What were you thinking? A Pure-Blood Family? This is a political suicide for us. If the Light Families sees us with him, it's going to cause all our work to be for naught._ "

" _Not if we convince them to join our side._ " Edward huffed out after he regained his breath, he rubbed his neck while he gave his brother a serious look. Hidden in his eyes, the eldest Elric Brother had a spark that showed the younger Elric his older brother has something planned. " _If we can get the Malfoy's favor... it will end up being a game of following the leader._ "

"... _I still think this is a bad idea and it will backfire on us._ "

" _It would have been a greater backfire if we stay with a Light Family. Right?_ "

"... _Uh... I... Why couldn't we just stay at that one place... what was it called? Leaky Bucket?_ "

" _Leaky Caldron. You do realize that it would be insulting to have Princess Mei of Xing to stay in such a place. Uncalled for! Let us not forget the Ambassador of Xing and future husband of the said princess! As for I...? I am simply an Alchemy teacher and part-time ambassador for a Non-Magical Country. They have a gruff against me, you on the other hand. Heh... you need to spin your web and pull them along to our plans. Who knows... they might not be totally stuck up? Or creepy... or sadistic... I hope I don't accidentally kill them._ "

" _That is exactly what I am worried about! I know I have to get into their good graces before I gain their favor. I am worried what they are going to think or do to you!_ "

" _I spent months here surrounded by magical idiots. Believe me... all I have to do is flatter, argue, witty comeback or have an intelligent conversation with them. If all that fails... make them feel like an idiot even though I appear to not make them feel like I am making them feel like idiots._ "

"... _That is a very twisted logic. And it helps?_ "

" _Yes. How do you think Severus and I get along so well? Witty comebacks, insulting each other, and intelligent conversations. That and firewhiskey... which reminds me..._ "

" _I can't believe we are doing this... please don't attempt to kill anyone._ "

" _No promises._ "

-.-

Who do think that he, Lucius Malfoy, would ever allow ver....  _Muggles_... into the Malfoy Manor. Even more, so that he is interacting with two of them in an intellectual level with magical and alchemical theory. There is a tension in the air, but all of them made it a point to not mention it, the last thing they need is to interrupt the current atmosphere. All due to politics. It is in the best interest for everyone involved is to avoid talking about the giant elephant in the room.

At least they seemed to be taught proper etiquette, which is a huge thing to think when it comes to Colonel Edward Elric. That... bo... young man... still slips up here and there but manages to correct himself or make his brother apologize for him.

"At what age did the both of you started learning Alchemy?"

"Officially. We were about eight or , four...five...ish." Edward shrugged, he reached over towards a tray that contained a platter of pastries and cups of tea. "We enjoyed learning it... and it became a... permanent fixture in our lives."

"One never stops learning... don't forget about that either." Alphonse tutted over his cup of tea, he glanced over said cup to see Lord Malfoy's son peeking through the doorway.

" _Boss... the toilet is talking to me!_ " Jerso screamed out throughout the Manor.

Alphonse and Edward sweat dropped at hearing the scream and the supposed reason for it.

" _Is this normal?_ " Alphonse muttered out under his breath just enough for his brother to hear him.

" _Uh...next question?_ "

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Alchemy: Tiny Steps

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, foreign languages, or to add emphasis."_

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

"I don't understand any of this..." Draco muttered under his breath as he scanned through a book he 'borrowed' from Mr. Elric. The book was left open on the dining room table and he took that opportunity to see what this 'alchemy' is all about it. So far, it all seemed like a pile of rubbish.

Elements?

Laws?

Truth? This Truth is repeated multiple times throughout certain sections of the book. A being of that continuously smiles at the stupidity of humans and some other stuff Draco couldn't understand.

It was obvious that the book was handwritten and there were notes written in the margins and whatever other formerly empty space. All the side notes are written about Mr. Elric's travels out in the countryside? How does this connect to alchemy? At least it's written in English...

Draco brows furrowed as he tried to figure out what exactly is the connection between the notes and what was originally written in the book. There must be a connection. There has to be!

Hidden in the shadows, Edward watched the heir of the Malfoy Family struggle to understand his raft draft of an Alchemy book he is planning on using later on for his classes. He had purposely left out the book to see if the young Malfoy had any sort of interest in learning alchemy. By the looks of it, his curiosity got the better of him.

Edward's lips twitched into a smile as he walked away to head up to his designated room. One step at a time, corrupting the minds of the youth one by one.

-.-

Edward walked down one of the many halls of the Malfoy Manor, his hair loose and dripping wet, yawning loudly as he did so. It was early in the morning and the sun was barely coming out. Maybe there is someone in the kitchen making breakfast already...

"Stupid elf!"

Edward stopped mid-step and strained his ears to listen closely at the curse. His brows furrowed as the curses fell into harsh whispers.

-.-

"No you stupid elf! That does not belong in the rubbish!"

The blasted house elf was planning on getting rid of Mr. Elric's rough work of a book. Typical. Getting rid of something without consent or seeing if it is needed, is something that elf will do. This time, however, the item he is set to destroy does not belong to the family but to their guest!

"Fo-forgive m-me, y-young master..."

"You should know better you filthy servant, just wait until my father hears about this!"

"Here about what exactly, brat..."

-.-

" _Look... I understand why you are scolding him. It does not give you the right to treat him like the bottom of your shoe..."_

Draco scribbled furiously into a notebook that was given to him by the muggle Alchemy Teacher. He was ordered by said main to write down the entire periodic table, alchemical and elemental. If he had not even read it the night before, he would have more difficulty understanding his task in hand.

This is his punishment for calling that stu...for calling Dobby a derogatory name.

Why in bloody hell should he take on this punishment? He is a Malfoy! He had never been ordered to do such work before for this reason. The problem... Mr. Elric is helping him understand his book. This is a punishment but also a learning experience all mixed into one thing.

The lesson of compassion seemed to be placed in the back burner for now.

"Why did you write all of this in the margins?" Draco pointed at Mr. Elric's notes at the margins of the beginnings of a future textbook. A future textbook for the use to learn Alchemy in his classes in the near upcoming school year. Why is he using said rough draft of a textbook for this assignment?

Apparently, Mr. Elric needed a test rat... Draco did not know the meaning of that set of words but it left him glaring at the golden blonde.

"Alchemist wrote all their notes in code to prevent others from seeing what is not meant to be seen."

"Father said you are a muggle... how are you able to see Hogwarts without the needs of any sort of charms...?"

"I... I am still trying to figure it out."

"Does it have to do with this Truth?"

Mr. Elric paused and glanced over at Draco with an eyebrow raised then put his attention at the rough draft. He then proceeded to grumble under his breath in Amestrian and grab some paper from his person along with a pen. " _I knew I should have remained objective about that thing._ "

"Sir...?"

"In all honesty, this world is filled with mystery's that we have yet to discover... Keep at it with your work. _I need to do mine..._ "

-.-

"How in bloody hell did you not get in trouble!" Severus hissed at Edward as they headed off towards Diagon Alley. Out of all the things Edward could do, that was the last thing he ever suspects of ever happening. "I understand why you did it in the first place, I am still trying to wrap my head at having Draco's parents give you the go ahead with it."

"I told the brat I would let him continue to borrow my book if he and Dobby will keep a tight lip about it. Your godson was more interested in figuring out the book than the actual reason for said supposed punishment." Edward waved Severus off with a yawn. "He likes it. Draco shows he has a great potential in learning alchemy. Add to his curiosity... now he wants to learn everything he can on it."

"Merlin's beard... you corrupted him..."

"Yeah, yeah. More walking, less talking. I need to get a new cage for Xerxes... and treats...and toys... well... a lot of things for Xerxes."

-.-

Narcissa peaked her head around the doorway to see her son buried in a book for the umpteenth time that day. Every time she had taken a glance into the room, Draco is buried in a random book, yelling at the book or running around the room to look for another book. It usually is a combination of all three when of their guest came and corrected on something and an argument quickly broke out.

There were times Lady Malfoy wanted to intervene in one of their many arguments but restrained herself doing so. Her son appeared to take in every argument that occurred and implemented into his studies. Still, from what Narcissa could hear and see, nothing even remotely to be connected to Alchemy.

How does an apple pie recipe have anything to do with Alchemy?

"Alchemy... think of it as a recipe. Why do you believe my brother has you studying the periodic table?"

Narcissa listened closely to the question that as geared towards Draco with open ears.

"Everything in this world is made up by the elements on the table. To understand how everything works together at a molecule lev..."

"You get it now?"

"...I hate how simple the answer is and it took me this long to figure it out..."

" _At least you didn't have a madman chase after you to understand it..._ "

"What?"

"Nothing."

-.-

"Hoot."

"And this one?"

"Hoot."

"This one?"

"Hoot."

"How about that one?"

"Hoot!"

"Grrr...Pick one then!"

"Hoot~"

"Spoiled bird..."

"Hoot, hoot, hoot~~"

"I know... I know..."

Severus watched Edward and Xerxes discuss the ups and downs of getting a toy mouse. He could only shake his head at their antics, this was nothing new.

"OW! _Dammit, Xerxes!_ "

"HOOT!"

Nothing new at all...

Fwip fwip frip fwip

Severus turned his sights to his left to see a creature looking up at him, their tail wagging and hitting against the floor. The furry creature looked at the wizard amusingly while the latter began to glare at it.

"Who's your new friend, Zefferus?"

"...Get rid of it..."

To be continued...  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Alchemy: Tiny Steps

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, foreign languages, or to add emphasize."_

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

"You are just getting him because he does not even like me…" Edward glared at the eight-week-old Jack Russel Terrier puppy in a pet carrier surrounded with random toys and blankets. From what he was told by the owner of the shop, it is a Crup. A wizard-bred dog that resembles a Jack Russell Terrier, except a Crup has a forked tail… loyal to wizards and ferocious towards Muggles. "Why does he not have a fork tail?"

"By law, it is required to remove the forked tail so that they are not noticed by Muggles…" Severus stated as he signed off the necessary paperwork to own a Crup. Out of all the things he never expected to do or have, owning a pet was the last thing on his list. However, this puppy refused to leave his side and immediately took a disliking towards Edward. For that latter reason, he decided to keep the Crup. Who is now named, Demon, thanks to Edward.

"AAAAAHHH! He bit me!"

"You shouldn't have taunted him."

"Evil…"

"Who…? Me or Demon?"

"BOTH!"

"Hoot, Hoot, Hoot~"

" _Shut up! I don't need you making fun of me for this either!_ "

"Hoot~~~~"

" _Ugh…._ "

-.-

Draco scratched his head for what seemed like the umpteenth time that past hour. He looked at his notes and back at Mr. Elric's rough draft of a textbook. Professor Elric, the younger one of the Elric Brother's, is sitting in the corner of the room with the family pets, a Long-Haired Lurcher and an Irish Wolfhound. Both canines are sitting on either side of him as the Golden Blonde is reading a tome from his father's private library. "Professor…?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Alphonse hummed, not glancing up from the book.

"Could you explain something?"

"What is it you want me to explain?"

"The sequence of Transmutation."

Alphonse shut the book shut causing the Malfoy's canines to perk up at the sudden noise. He placed the book on a small table was at an arm length away from him. Once ensuring the dogs were out of his way to ensure he doesn't step on them, Alphonse stood up and headed over towards Draco. "What part do you have trouble comprehending?"

"…" Draco hesitated momentarily before he admitted what he had difficulty with. "All of it."

"Alright. Let's start with this…"

-.-

" _Get it away from me!_ "

"Bark, Bark, Grrrrrr!"

"Hoot, Hoot, HOOT!"

" _Not you too, Xerxes!_ "

Severus allowed his lips to quick upward as he watched Edward run around Diagon Alley screaming his head off. He had 'accidentally' lost his grip on Demon's leash which resulted with the future murder scene in front of him. It was such a scene and the Potion's Master appeared to not care for the fact he was seen near the scene. Many of the witches and wizards that were going on their day couldn't help but gawked at the scene.

To think that Professor Severus Snape would be willing to be seen with such… person… out in public. Then again, many of those Witches and Wizards have children or heard the rumors of a muggle teaching Alchemy at Hogwarts. A muggle. A muggle teaching at Hogwarts, a magical school? Rumors went high wire when the Malfoy Family took in temporally took in the muggle with his brother, a foreign princess and two bodyguards. A Pureblood family willingly took in muggles, without much of a fight.

This brought in questions in many minds. If the Malfoy's took the Muggles in, then there must be a very good reason. That reason mustn't have to do with the fact one of them is being chases around a Crump…

" _Get it to stop already!_ "

"Hoot, hoot, hoot!"

"Bark, bark, bark!"

'Revenge never felt so good…"

-.-

Glance. They  _glanced_ at the supposed Alchemy Master teaching their son. They were not purposely looking through the partially opened door. They were not watching in seeing Professor Alphonse Elric teach their son. They were not watching the man teaching subjects that is considered filth or garbage. They were not watching it all occur with utmost curiosity.

They were however… began to plan when they heard Professor Elric clapped his hands together and a bright light enveloped the room. The next thing they saw is Draco holding up a beautifully crafted cane. A silver cane that would make any Slytherin proud, two snakes curled around the cane and their eyes are shining emeralds. Professor Elric swung the cane around several times as if testing it before he brought it down to the ground with a loud audible chink and the sound echoed around the room.

"Where's my candle holder?" Narcissa hissed out to her husband. "My silver and emerald incrusted candle holder?"

"As much I find that amazing… Could you change that back before my mother sees what you used?"

-.-

"Grumble, grumble, grumble…"

"Bark, bark, bark!"

"Grumble."

"Bark."

"Grrrr…."

"Stop acting like an animal, Mr. Elric. It is unbecoming of you."

"HE ZARTED IT!"

"Bark!" Demon barked out, he was looked over Severus's shoulder as said wizard was carrying him. He continued to bark at the muggle as it's reactions amuses him very much so. "Bark!"

Edward accent is back with a vengeance, every other word is becoming incomprehensible. Too much Amestrian and English mixed together to be the point it wasn't understandable. It was rather amusing for Severus as he had a good reason to ignore him now. "We are almost at the Malfoy's residence. Behave yourself."

Edward spewed out a couple of choice words but it appeared that he is trying to calm himself down. Figures. Edward 0. Dogs… more time than he could care to count… They always win against him.

"Hoot?" Xerxes landed on top of Edward's head and made herself comfortable.

" _Why do animals hate me?_ "

"Hoot."

" _Yeah, yeah, yeah… You don't hate…as much._ "

"Hoot~"

" _Grr…_ "

"What did I just say, Mr. Elric?"

"Shut up!"

Silence fell over them as they took a turn that lead towards the Malfoy Manor. This wasn't the type of silence Severus was used to be around Edward. There should be grumbling or cursing of some sort. Meaning, Edward is contemplating something, a good time for the Potion's Master to ask questions. "Did you purposely left that book out for Draco?"

Edward blinked out of his trance and snorted once his mind returned to the living. "Draco took a huge interest in Alchemy when he refused to place that book down after becoming frustrated with it. His attitude needs an adjustment, but that was a product of his upbringing. Give him the tools and the brat will create a path to his destination…"

"…Tell me in that book of yours has sufficient warning…" Severus warned Edward, looked back accusingly at the Golden Blonde. The Potion's Master had relented at the thought of his god-son learning alchemy, but that does not mean he will stop back and allow thing to go on. He knows Edward's past mistakes and he will do anything to ensure history will not repeat itself.

"The entire book has warning signs…I'm not a bloody idiot." Edward said the last part in a clear English accent, his first language nowhere to be heard.

"Bark!" Demon barked out, his tongue sticking out and panting.

"Oh, shut up!" Edward glared down at the magical canine that took refuge on Severus's shoulder.

"Tsk… The book has a warning from beginning to end. You should know this of me. Why in Truth's name do you think I forced more than half my students to quit? They would not understand the dangers… death would be far more welcoming than any other sort of outcomes."

"Losing a limb?" Severus glanced down at Edward's left leg, remembering what the Alchemy Teacher had told him about his mistake.

"My teacher lost a couple of organs, commanding officer lost his sight and… my brother lost entire physical form…" Edward whispered lowly, only speaking loud enough for only Severus to listen in what he was saying. "Losing a limb is the least of their worries."

"BARK!"

The tension that surrounded between Edward and Severus dissolved when Demon jumped off Severus's shoulders and latched himself onto Edward's face. Edward let out a blood curling scream and proceeded to run around the area with Demon latched onto his face. " _Get this monster off me!_ "

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Alchemy: Tiny Steps

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, foreign languages, or to add emphasize."_

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

Draco watched in awe as he watched Princess Mei use her own from of Alchemy to heal Mr. Elric. He had wanted to see what the Princess had on planned for the wounded Alchemy Professor. Of course, the Malfoy wasn't going to outright  _ask_ if he could be present. From what he learned, alchemy is a secret art and knowing too much is highly dangerous. Which came to a huge surprise when Professor Elric placed his hand on his shoulder and guided Draco to the room where the supposed healing process is going to occur.

Mr. Elric laid on the floor and Draco cringed when he saw the princess pulled out several knives that had ribbons tied to each of them, and stabbed them around the eldest Elric's head. A bright light enveloped Mr. Elric as Princess Mei, from what Draco assumed, healed him.

"This is called Alkahestry, it is also called Purification Arts. It is a different sort of form of Alchemy, in terms of practice and goal." Professor Elric explained to the curious Draco Malfoy.

"How are they different?" Draco asked, not taking his eyes away from what was happening in front of him.

"It is in chapter 22 of my DRAFT!" Mr. Elric squeaked out his last word when Princess Mei poked his stomach. " _I can't feel my legs!_ "

" _Don't move_."

-.-

"Tell us who and what exactly they are?"

"Who? Which ones? Depending on  _who_  will decide  _what_ my answer is." Severus nursed a glass of firewhiskey, Demon sleeping on his lap. "Keep in mind, I have no clue what their bodyguards are."

The Princess's bodyguards had made themselves scarce, the house elf had made several comments on how they sensed something wrong with them. The only times they ever made an appearance is during breakfast, lunch or dinner. Or whenever they want something from the kitchen and to check on their charges. Even their mere presence made even the Head of the Malfoy family is wary of them. For now, any questions regarding them will be put on hold.

"Who exactly are the Elric Brothers?"

"Ah… Well… Do you want the long or short version? Keep in mind I do not have all the answers that concerns them, they are… rather secretive." Severus held his glass against his forehead in an attempt to ward off any upcoming headaches. "Merlin knows it takes a lot for them to open up about anything…"

"Short version?" Lucius replied with a bewildered expression.

"They did something stupid and the end result of trying to fix a mistake is Edward no longer able to perform Alchemy."

"What did they do?"

"What they attempted to do the ultimate taboo in Alchemy, it backlashed on them and resulted to who they are today."

Lucius frowned. "Long story?"

"They're idiots." Severus deadpanned. "Irresponsible, pathetic, weak-minded and far too intelligent fools whom were tempted by the darker side of Alchemy. They defeated their demons and proceeded forward to fix their mistakes while becoming the young men whom we see today."

"That's it? Details?"

"I made the promise to not talk to anyone about this without Edward's approval."

"Don't tell me… He expected I would ask you questions?"

"Edward may act like an idiot, but he's anything but that. There are more pieces to the puzzle he keeps hidden away from the world."

"Do you believe Draco is capable of doing Alchemy?"

"…Keep in mind that the eldest Elric has no filter and does not follow proper etique-" Severus was caught off when a familiar scream ranged out throughout the manor. It was quickly followed by a not so familiar scream.

" _WHY THE FUCKING FACE!_ "

" _BIG BROTHER! BEHAVE!_ "

Severus took in a deep breath before he swallowed down the rest of his drink. "Keep in mind they are ambassadors…"

-.-

Edward cursed under his breath as he rubbed his face, it no longer stings but now felt numb. Mei apparently learned to cut off certain points in the body causing paralysis. At least there won't be any scaring from the magical dog bite.

The Alchemy Teacher looked over his shoulder to see Draco scanning through the chapter that went over Alkahestry and would quietly ask Alphonse questions on the topic. The young Malfoy had truly taken on learning Alchemy and now Alkahestry. Here's to hoping that his attitude's changes otherwise this will be a waste of time.

"Hoot?"

Edward looked up to see Xerxes land on top of his head and looking down at him with a questioning look. " _What?_ "

"Hoot?"

" _We're going to the Ministry tomorrow to start out with the dealings with the Magical Morrons._ "

"Hoot, hoot, hoot?"

" _Don't remind me, we still need to get Madam Bones into office. Once she's in then it'll make dealings easier on everyone._ "

"Hoot."

" _Ling should be coming here around two weeks. Until then we have to cover as much ground as we could._ "

" _Hoot!_ "

" _I don't know, the kid shows real potential… long as he stops using his family name and change in attitude on everything to everyone._ "

"Hoot~"

" _Ugh… spoiled bird._ "

-.-

Madam Amelia Bones sat in her chair as she waited for everyone else that was required to attend the meeting to arrive. Kingsley Shacklebolt is standing on her left, keeping an eye out on everyone else in the room and on her right is Alastor Moody who kept muttering about the guests of honor. Said guests of honor are the Ambassadors from Amestris and Xing, a princess for the latter's country and two bodyguards.

The Elric Brothers are conversing with their bodyguards, laughing quietly at whatever the Princess of Xing giggled out. The corners of the eyes of the youngest Elric brother will crinkle whenever he looks at his fiancé, his eyes filled with hidden adoration. Some will swear his eyes had seen the horrible aspects of life. All of that will go away whenever he catches the eye of his fiancé. It was a lovely sight, it reminded Bones of her later brother and sister-in-law. Young love… She already had a received an invitation to their wedding that was set in a few short years.

"I still don't trust them." Moody growled under his breath, keep both eyes on the foreign Ambassadors. "Something doesn't feel right about them."

"Come now, Alastor." Shacklebolt attempted to get the Auror to stop growling at their guest. This was just an informal meeting, to get the ball rolling to where everything stands. The official meeting will occur once Minister is selected. Amestris and Xing had made it known they will not fully agree onto anything as there is a fear the new minister will attempt to change everything that was set. "There is nothing to fear about them."

"Long as you do not threaten, lie, deceive or use them for our own gain, then there is nothing to fear. If it does occur, run. Their bark is equal to their bite." Bones reached over and picked up a cup of hot tea that was set for her. "They do not even require Alchemy or Magic to hurt someone. Let's not even start with what they will do politically against us."

"You make it sound like you would prefer a head on war against them." Moody growled under his breath, not liking on how Bones is reacting towards their supposed guests.

"They are trying to prevent an upcoming war and changing our views of the world along with theirs." Bones murmured into her tea, shooting Moody a warning glare. "They are allies and I expect you to treat them as such."

"They made rather close friends with the Malfoys…"

"They are staying in their residence for the remainder of the summer."

"Why couldn't they stay elsewhere? Why there?"

"Politics."

"Bah!"

-.-

"We will not finalize anything until the whoever becomes Minister, becomes the new Minister." Edward shrugged with a loud yawn, ignoring his brother's hidden sigh of defeat. What? Who can blame him, politics are not his thing. "Last thing we need is the new person in charge changes everything once they are appointed. I have seen it happen… it sucks."

"What my brother is trying to say is… we will continue on with the negotiations until we could all agree to one thing or another, without the fear of someone changing everything for their own gain after everything is supposedly said and done."

"Blah, blah, blah! We all know that the majority of everyone I have come across are not happy at the fact I am a…  _muggle_ …" Edward face scrunched up in disgust at the face he used the one word he hated ever since he first heard it. He picked up his own cup of tea and took a huge mouthful of it; face scrunching up at the taste. There was something very off about his tea. Something very off. "Along with the face Amestris is a giant black hole for magic. No magic and everyone starts freaking out! Don't even get me started with politics there and here!"

"…Again… I apologize for my brother's behavior. He's just cranky, I put milk in his tea when he wasn't watching."

"YOU ARE THE REASON IT TASTES LIKE SHIT!"

"Oh hush, you need the calcium. Truth's knows you're going to need a tough skull to deal with the Wrench of Doom." Alphonse whispered out the last part just loud enough for his brother, fiancé, and bodyguards to hear. The latter three giggled under their breaths knowing the owner of the Wrench of Doom and how Edward shrank onto himself. "What's wrong with you?"

" _Sorry, this place gives off an off-putting aura. Like the one in Hogwarts, but worse._ " Edward apologized, expression tense and almost pained that bordered annoyance. It was strange, not once has he ever felt it this powerful whenever he visited the Ministry. It's almost like someone… amp up the anit-muggle charms… Great. That would be the only explanation, it came out of nowhere. It happened before that nincompoop Cornelius, pink toad monstrosity Dolores and the remaining followers they have. That toad has been smiling at him since the moment she entered the meeting room. " _Ugh… I need an apple pie._ "

"Hem hem, is everything alright, Mr. Elric?" Dolores Umbridge smiled widely at the eldest Elric brother.

"I'm quite fine, thank you for asking." Alphonse smiled at the woman, ensuring that Edward will not start a dispute with the woman. His own smile only grew at seeing the woman in pink smile twitch in anger before it quickly disappeared. "Big brother is just being big brother. We had to cancel several previously arranged engagements to attend this meeting."

"I apologize for inconveniencing you all…"

"If we are going to blame anyone, it would be our superiors, all of you…then ourselves." Edward grumbled under his breath as he sniffed his tea with disdain. "Can we take a break? I want to make myself a cup of tea without any outside inference."

-.-

" _You gave us extra time to figure what to say to them about the supposed finalization of the peace treaty. Now we have time to change their focus or figure something else._ " Alphonse spoke quietly to his brother, fiancé and bodyguards. They were given a room to temporarily rest or to get a bite of food, as there is a cart filled with foods and random drinks. " _Ed?_ "

" _Hm? What? I actually wanted to make myself a new cup of tea. Screw the meeting, Madam Bones understands our position and isn't pushing forward to sign immediately. It's late early August, she won't become Minister until late September. Don't start with the possibility of that idiotic Conry Fudge on winning that hat. We gained the last needed ally to secure that position for her._ " Edward leaned against the wall in the room as he took sips of his tea. " _You have put it bluntly to them that we are not going to sign anytime soon. I know how these people think and react. I got word that FUCKING TOAD,_ " Edward threw his cup across the room, his expression filled with tension, " _Raised up the wards against non-magical humans!_ "

Everyone else in the room had mixed emotions on Edward's outburst. Normally this sort of thing was out of character, however considering how he is describing the ward that is out against him and how his behavior is getting worse by the hour… not much of a surprise. Shock? Maybe. Resilient would be a word to describe Edward, but everyone has a breaking point and the pressure around him along with the meeting mixed together was not a good combo.

" _She has it against me for the fucking fact I'm a_ _ **muggle**_ _! A_ _ **muggle**_ _!"_

" _Is anyone going to lower the wards?_ " Mei asked worriedly, she had sensed a presence that seemed to surround the entire building. It wasn't affecting her as it was affecting Edward, knowing the guy as long as she does, it worries her. Doesn't help how affected Alphonse is, should he continue to apologize for his Brother's behavior, even if it's not even his own fault? They wanted a rise out of the eldest Elric Brother, and it appears they got one.

"Bah, I'm not going to give them the satisfaction. If they want war, they are going to get one!"

"Please don't start a war…"

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Alchemy: Tiny Steps

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, foreign languages, or to add emphasize."_

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

A/N: Thank you AmyNChan! You are the bestest person there is! She wrote the beginning of the chapter, tis is amazing!

-.-

_The world of politics is vast, filled with poise, cunning, and heart. The tables of these politicians are where the future of our entire realm is decided, which laws must be enforced and what old ways we must choose to forsake in these changing times. The job of a politician is a delicate one, and must be handled with finesse, care, and class._

_Unfortunately, as evidence suggests, that was not the case._

_Edward Elric, a foreign muggle who controls a power that requires no wand or incantation, and a vast number of armed militants sat in on an otherwise peaceful meeting between the two candidates for Minister of Magic, invited by respected candidate Amelia Bones. Each talk of diplomacy with Elric's mysterious nation of 'Ameristes' unveiled the state of affairs in our new 'ally'. Of course, with a country that seems to be headed by a military, it is no wonder that the best they could afford to send had a temperament of his own. Anonymous sources have unveiled skepticism in the aurors present at the meeting, the loud abrasive disagreements held in public, as well as Elric blatantly placing blame for war and dissent squarely upon the shoulders of our Ministry._

_These same sources cite Elric attempting to start a fist brawl at the diplomatic table as well as cursing freely in the face of our most honored politicians. According to a credible source, Elric was also overheard shouting "...they are going to get [war]!"_

_With the attitude of this ambassador, many a respectable wizard will question to themselves: is Ameristes truly an ally? Or are they only pushing us towards war? With hope, the newly elected leadership will guide our society into safer waters than into the hands of these muggles._

_This is Rita Skeeter, signing off!_

-.-

" _We are being spied upon…_ " Alphonse stated tersely under his breath as he crumpled up the Daily Prophet that he was reading. That snippet of his brother shouting about war, was said in private. Edward never once shouted anything close to those words than the time in that room. With that, this reporter, Rita Skeeter, clearly shows she is completely taking everything out of context and biased. Not once did she mention how Fudge wanting to completely use Amestris for their own benefit, putting in restrictions and many other things that makes one wonder if this is a give or take, or just take, take and more take. The woman has done her job of slandering his brother, country and now it appears going after Madam Bones. Madam Bones did not invite them, it is a meeting that is held between Amestris, Magical Great Britain and Xing. A required meeting to seek out a treaty between three countries. It appears Xing is not on their shit list, and it will be soon if they continue to this form of treatment towards Amestris. Edward can take care of himself, but Amestris is a whole other issue all together.

Thinking about Edward, Alphonse looked over at the stair case wondering when Edward, Lucius and Severus will finish their meeting. It worries him at the possible results of it, and their work of attempting to alley themselves with the Malfoy's will be for not.

-.-

"I am not worried about myself, I am used to be seen as a pariah and seeing myself in the newspaper in such manner." Edward scanned the article that was written about him. "What I am not okay with is that Skeeter woman is mentioning Madam Bones."

"And your country? Are you not angered at she said?"

"Amestris is a Military focused country and it met with recent controversy all around. They should be grateful that I was sent. If they had sent Major General Armstrong, she would have killed everyone and actually declared war on them. That woman is fearsome, cold and extremely harsh, the Ice Queen and Northern Wall of Briggs. She was up for also becoming an ambassador but… she rather fight off Drachma from the North Wall than deal in politics."

"Is this the same woman that your commanding officer is terrified of and candidate for leading your country?"

"Everyone is terrified of her and yes. She is a candidate. If Madam Bones becomes Minister, Mustang will be a likely candidate. Fudge then we are going to have a woman that takes shit from no one." Edward deadpanned. "I am pissed. Just not for the reason you believe it to be. We do not want war, but if things continue with how it is… war is going to happen. Keep in mind… if they bring the war to us in Amestris, there magic is void."

Severus and Lucius couldn't help but agree in that last part Edward had reminded them of. Going to war against Amestris is the last thing anyone want's at this or any point. Magical Great Britain is still recovering from all the previous wars that occurred and Amestris, from what they were told, is already on their way of full recovery from one that occurred two years ago.

"Lord Malfoy, you may not like the fact I am a…  _muggle_ … but you have to admit what is being said about me and my country is only being stated as such for someone else's own gain. That lunatic Fudge is grasping straws and doing whatever underhanded move to get people to sway their vote. I implore you to help us… or we will have to do something completely underhandedly…"

-.-

" _I want to go to Britain~~~~ Let's gooo!_ " Ling moaned out childishly to Lan Fan, said bodyguard is looking over the notes Alphonse and the Princess had sent over for them to look over. By the looks of it, Edward and Amestris is being slandered. Normally this isn't out of the norm, but considering how tactless this reporter is at her job. No vendetta towards Xing, that would quickly soon change. It appears that Alphonse will have to ensure where Xing stands at this point. Making enemies of Amestris is the last thing they needed after both signed the  _Magical Alliance_ , also dubbed  _The Preservation Concord_. The name still needs some work down to it, but it was the only thing everyone could have agreed to at the time. " _My Lord-_ "

" _How many times do I have to tell you to call me Ling in private Lan Fan…_ " Ling wrapped his arms around Lan Fan, resting his chin on her right shoulder.

" _How many times do I have to tell you how unprofessional that is at any setting, My Lord…_ " Lan Fan stated evenly, proud of herself of keeping her composure intact. Well slightly, her cheeks are now a bright pink and she is resisting the urge to shiver. She shoved the document into Ling's face and quickly jumped away to a respectable distance. " _Read_."

Ling took the papers and skimmed through them to see what was written on them. His left eyebrow rising ever so lightly at every piece of information that he read. He sat up and sat on the edge of his bed as he continued to read to read the documents. " _They're playing a dangerous game. I'm surprised Edward hadn't called off the meeting by now… they are being spied on? Not out of the norm, but Mei or Alphonse should have… Hm… Lan Fan, contact Amestris._ "

-.-

" _Ugh… Kill me now…._ " Edward moaned out under his breath as ignored a random named politician talk about some random shit. He point is further emphasized by Alphonse and Madam Bones both look like they are about to keel over. Without much of a care, Edward laid his head on the table and snored away.

"Mr. Elric? Question?"

"Which one?" Alphonse asked for what liked the hundredth time that day alone.

"Edward Elric."

Alphonse reached over and nudged Edward's shoulder to wake him up. " _Brother, the toad wants to talk to you again…_ "

" _Someone has a question for you…_ "

"If it's the pink bitch, tell her to fuck off. I have been writing letters to that bastard Mustang and old man Grumman all last night and morning." Edward deadpanned, not even bothering to lift his head or speak Amesterian. "I am not in the mood to talk politics right now with that toad. I will talk to her if she finally starts to talk and act civilly towards me. Until then, no."

Silence.

"Excuse me?"

"You are excused."

"How is General Roy Mustang, Edward?" Bones asked in an attempt to change the topic of the conversation.

Edward lifted his head just enough to look at the women in her eyes. "Last I head he is heading over to Xerxes along with Lan Fan men are guiding the last of the refuges back to Ishval. With this, the General will be well into his promise to restore Ishval to its former glory."

"What is to become of Xerxes?"

"Uh…" Edward mind went blank. To be truthful, it was pushed around between Grumman, Roy and Ling that the land of Xerxes will be given to the descendants of the people of Xerxes. Of course, only those three, along with a selected few, know of the Elric's past. Grumman was told in order to clear up everything with him. Mustang… Edward will forever deny this till the end of time, sees the man trustworthy and well… a sort of father figure that will hopefully help him deal with his daddy issues. Ling? Greed told him everything. The end result, the three males are debating wither or not to leave the lands as is or 'give' them to the Elric's. Still huge debate on all sides. "For now, I believe it will become a sort of trader outpost? I do not know exactly. And no…" Edward raised his head over towards the direction where Fudge and his group sat around at the table, "None of you are going to get your grubby hands on that place… None of you will be able to do magic there so nah!"

" _You're giving them more fuel for the fire, Brother…_ "

" _If they already see me as a menacing animal, might as well play it up. That reporter is in the corner of the room and that pen of hers is writing a hundred miles a minute about complete bullshit. It's obvious which side she's on…bitch…_ "

" _Headache?_ "

" _Ugh… It's still as bad and it's now annoying instead of being a pain._ "

-.-

Dolores Umbridge have had enough with these muggles. They have been making them all look like fools and stringing everyone with lies. How they managed to get that horrid half-blood Bones to side with them is beyond her. How could Dumbledore allow such an atrocious  _being_  to be part of the Magical World. Everyone should have blasted that Elric's mind to the point he doesn't even remember his own name. The more the talked and acted only proved her point.

Now… as for the other Elric Brother and Xing Princess, they are both needed parts to get them into Xing. If they can convince Alphonse Elric to see things their way, then it would be smooth sailing. If they managed to get him alone, convincing him won't even be needed. All it takes is one good spell and set things into motion.

"Young Edward… you stated in a report that your country is also going through change of leadership?"

That fool raised his head to stare at her disinterestedly. "Yeah, the runner ups are General Roy Mustang or Major General Olivier Armstrong."

"Armstrong?" Skeeter asked out, her interest peeking. "Any relation to the huge brute you brought along last year?"

"Yeah… She's his older sister… his terrifying and highly combative sister. All of you should be happy that I am Amestris ambassador. She was an option for the job and she  _hates_ politics. Prefers to stab someone if they piss her off…  _Saw it once too_." Edward grumbled out the last part with a shiver of fear.

-.-

" _They want me to do what?_ "

" _They want you to go to Great Britain._ "

" _Why do I have a feeling I should maim Mustang for this... Prepare the men, we are heading to Central and fix this mess._ "

" _Of course, General._ "

To be continued…

How do we deal with politics? Bring in someone that can intimidate everyone with a single stare and a sword that could slice through anything or everything…or everyone.

Thank you Amy-chan! Hehehehe! Everyone, check out her profile, AmyNChan! She's awesome!


	12. Chapter 12

Alchemy: Tiny Steps

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian,_   _Xingese,_ _foreign languages, or to add emphasize."_

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

" _They… are… WHAT!_ "

Everyone sitting or standing around the table looked over to see Mr. Edward Elric yelling at his brother, holding onto his shoulder and shaking him relentlessly. A hawk had swooped into the meeting room earlier and dropped a very heavy package on top of Mr. Elric's head. The hawk then prompted to peck on the Golden blonde's head and flew off terrifying both Elric brothers. When opening the package, after making sure for any possible traps or so on, Mr. Elric slowly opened the package and pulled out a letter. Whatever contents that letter contained is the cause of the latest episode.

" _They can't come! They'll ruin everything! General Armstrong will kill all of them and General Useless will make them hate us even more!_ "

' _Why am I always at the end of brother's wrath?_ ' Alphonse thought miserably as he attempted to remain conscious. "I... losing… consciousness…"

" _Whhyyyyy!_ " Edward wailed out in dismay.

During this time while the Elric brother's episode, Mei reached over and swiped the letter away. Sitting back in her seat, the princess scanned the letter. The contents of the letter caused the blood from her face to drain and sway dangerously. This is bad. Very bad.

"Miss. Chang, what is wrong?" Amelia asked out, seeing how the Emperor's sister looked like she is about to pass out. Madam Bones nearly jumped out of her seat when Mei reached over and bonked Alphonse and Edward's head together with a piercing shriek. Mei then proceeded to yell at the brothers in Xingese, by the looks of it, no one needed to a spell to tell she is severely insulting them. "Er…"

" _This is Major General Armstrong! This is not a time to panic! You two need to get a grip on reality!_ "

" _Armstrong? I was panicking about Mustang and Hawkeye! She's coming too?... Noooooo…"_

-.-

" _If I'm going down there, I am not going there alone!_ "

" _Mercy! MERCY!_ "

Major Miles and Captain Hawkeye watched as their respected superiors act in very childlike in the middle of a very busy train station. Normally this would warrant looks of disgust, bewilderment or anything else in between, however consider it involved Major Mustang and Major General Armstrong… It is better to allow them to do what the latter wants to do with the former. No questions asked. The scene before everyone is Armstrong is manhandling Mustang into a waiting train, the conductor is several feet away sweat dropping at the scene before him. It was time to leave but he didn't want to end up in the woman's path.

Mustang hung onto a bench as Armstrong is pulling him by his legs towards the train. The bench is screwed into the ground and it is dangerously close to be pulled from the ground. " _You don't need me over there!_ "

Armstrong momentarily stopped and stared at Mustang as if he was, probably is, the biggest idiot of all time. Without an moment of hesitation, she reached down and grabbed Mustang by his collar and whispered something into his ear. Mustang eyes popped open in fear before his entire expression fell solemnly. " _You are a horrible woman…_ "

" _Get on the train._ "

" _Yes, mam…_ "

" _Mustang..._ "

" _General, I meant General!_ "

-.-

Major General Armstrong and General Mustang, prime candidates for future Fuhrer of Amestris. Both of whom are coming to Magical Great Britain for what many believe is to help with the negotiations. Those that believe that reason, are certain it had to do with the many articles that are written about their home country. A good reason. However, every snide remarks that is thrown towards Amestris are held back at the reported actions of the ambassadors of Amestris and Xing respectively. One is acting out of sheer panic and the other one looks like he's been losing sleep.

Many had already met General Mustang from his last visit, meaning the actions of the Elric Brothers are not about him. Then it had to do with Major General Armstrong. Every time someone even mention the name, the brothers will shriek and run off out of sheer panic. Is this woman truly as she is described?

Those nonbelievers that have a strong belief that it is a complete show. There is no way this muggle woman is that terrifying enough for such actions. Oh poor, poor souls. Let us hope they do not cross the Northern Wall of Briggs. There are many good reasons to be extremely wary of the Major General, one of them has to do with the sparkles that have been passed down the Armstrong family for many generations.

-.-

"Madam Bones, have you met this… Major Armstrong?"

Bones looked up from her steaming hot cup of herbal tea, thanks to Amestris for providing the tea. She saw Umbridge sitting across of her with that ridiculous smile of hers. How she managed to get her position is beyond her. If one would dig a little deeper, they would see how much hypocrisy she exudes. "Major Armstrong? The man that came here several months ago? Of course, we all met him. Thank Merlin's beard he's not coming otherwise well end up here for months on end."

"I meant the one that is coming here?"

Bones's expression remained unchanged, inwardly she is becoming annoyed. The worse part is, she hasn't even finish her cup of tea. "That is Major General Armstrong. Yes, I have met the General once during my visit to Amestris."

"What is she like?"

"Commanding."

"And…?"

"Cold."

"What else?"

"Strong."

"Madam Bones… is there anything useful that could be said about this Armstrong woman?"

"..." Bones placed her cup of unfinished her tea in front of her on top of a matching plate. She then proceeded to lace her fingers together and placed them in front of her and gave Umbridge her temporary attention. "What I know about this woman is what was told to me by General Mustang and the Elric Brothers. The only thing useful you could possibly need to know about her is that her sword is more than just a statement."

-.-

" _Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron!_ " Mustang laughed out uneasily as he leads Armstrong, Hawkeye and Miles into the English Pub. The moment they stepped into the establishment, everyone went quiet, all their attention went towards the muggles that just entered the Magical Pub. Sound resonated once more as the witches and wizards stared to whisper loudly about the Amestrian officers. Many could easily recognize General Roy Mustang and Captain Hawkeye from their previous visits to the establishment. The other two are unknowns but are wearing similar uniforms, the only difference is that they are wearing a heavy black coat with a thick fur collar.

" _This place is repulsive._ " Armstrong deadpanned.

" _To proceed forward or to retreat?_ " Miles mused aloud enough for his commanding officer to hear.

" _As much I want to leave this…_ " Armstrong gave a group of wizards a deadly stare when they started to snicker and point at her. The group stopped their lewd whispers and quickly exited the Leaky Cauldron with their tails in-between their legs. " _ **Place**_ _we have a mission to accomplish. Once that is done, we are leaving. I am not going to spend an unneeded moment of my time here dealing in this pathetic game of politics._ "

" _Let's hope it stays political…_ "

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Alchemy: Tiny Steps

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian,_   _Xingese,_ _foreign languages, or to add emphasize."_

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

A/N: Why is it whenever the name Olivier Mira Armstrong, excuse me, Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong people get extremely excited? Then again, she is one of the biggest badass in the FMA series by far! Hahaha! It only takes a single glare to make anyone stand down.

-.-

Mr. Elric: Edward Elric

Professor Elric: Alphonse Elric

-.-

Tick. Tock.

Tick. Tock.

Tic…Tic…

"They're late."

Alphonse shrank into his seat as everyone in the room focused on him as the time continued. Inwardly, the youngest Elric Brother is cursing at his brother for being late and for dragging Mei along with him, even taking the chimeras with him. There he is… alone… Edward is going to pay dearly for this. "My apologies… My brother… tends to lose track of time…"

"I would have suspected it would be General Mustang fault for the tardiness…" Amelia murmured into her cup of tea, this prompted Alphonse to hide his face with his hands. Alphonse wouldn't even be bothered to act surprised if that was true. Having the Flame and Fullmetal Alchemists in the same vicinity is never a good thing. Then to add the Northern Wall into the mix? Alphonse will wonder if either of them will survive her wrath.

"It is a combination of both him and my brother." Alphonse resigned to the fact he will more than likely become an only child by the end of the day. "I would not put it pass either of them to get themselves killed by the Major General's sword."

"Sword?" Kingsley to Amelia with an eyebrow raised.

"Major General carries a sword that has been passed down the Armstrong family for generations. If you were to compare the Armstrong's to a family here… they would rank similar to the Malfoy's or Black's. Keeping in mind they are not focus minded on blood purity and have a strong presence in Amestris Military." Amelia responded, she glanced up to give Alastor a warning look to keep his thoughts to himself. Last thing she needed is the man to be the reason for the Major General to focus her anger towards them all. Let's hope it will go over toward the other side...

"Typical muggles… barbaric…" Dolores said sweetly, her lips curling up in that sinister smile.

"Yes… keep talking like that… Your demise will come very soon, Ms. Umbridge." Alphonse deadpanned, looking at said woman with dead eyes. "With that mindset of yours and many others is the reason the Magical World is not advancing forward…"

With that in mind, Alphonse dropped his head onto the table with a loud thump uncaringly. He would rather deal with the wicked toad woman than the Major General. He might as well start planning his funeral and writing his will.

"The way you are speaking, only makes my case." Dolores strained out, her smile is quickly becoming into a sneer.

"No, it only makes his case even more valid." A chilling voice called out from the entrance of the meeting room. Everyone turned their heads minus Alphonse, who still is now repeatedly banging his head against the table. There stood a slender woman with striking cold blue eyes with long eyelashes framing them and waist-length blond hair. Her lips full lips twisted into a stern scowl and wearing what appears to be an Amestrian uniform, only that she is wearing a militaristic winter coat. What caught everyone's attention is that the woman sports a rather muscular build and is easily carrying a fully uniformed Mr. Colonel Edward Elric and General Roy Mustang over her shoulder. In her other hand, she is holding a silver sword that looked like anything but for show. If the sword did not sway the people of her intimidation level, then the familiar sparklers that sparkle all around her. Sparklers that are reminiscent to her younger brother.

Standing next to the stern woman is a male that stood taller than her with a dark complexion and has silver hair pulled back with a hair tie. He is wearing a similar uniform as the blonde-haired woman, only he is wearing a pair of goggles that completely covers his eyes. His entire expression showed nonchalance as he kept a close eye on everyone in the room.

"This is why we can't have anything nice, sir…" Riza stated as she walked into the room, she looked far too calm considering the situation.

"I… regret… nothing." Roy managed out in-between groans of pain.

"I… regret… everything…" Edward responded out just as much in pain.

Olivier gave both males a look of disgust before she dropped them on top of Alphonse. The youngest of the Elric Brother's let out a squeal of shock and it was outdone by Roy and Edward's yelps of pain. "Next time you decide to put me in the middle of a political war… think about it. Think about it real long…"

"Is it safe to come out?" Mei called out from the door along with Zampano and Jerso hiding behind her.

"Nooo…" Came out a muffled response from the pile of bodies.

-.-

Clear and utter intimidation.

No one had uttered a single world the moment Major General Armstrong took a seat at the head of the table. Legs crossed at the knees and both arms crossed across her chest, looking at everyone with a tense expression. Well… only one person did not speak as she is waiting for someone from the other side of the table to talk and mess up while doing so. However, it appears she will have to take lead once more.

"Major General, how are the latest prototypes?" Bones asked curiously, prompting many witches and wizards interest to be piqued.

"The Research & Development department came out with a new model of a tank. More power and durability." Armstrong stated, her eyes darted over towards Bones to give her entire attention. "How is your niece?"

Bones lips quirked upward and her eyes temporarily showed kindheartedness at the mention of her niece, whom she had taken full custody of. Madam Bones had mentioned to Major General Armstrong how her niece had wanted to become an Auror and to follow her aunt of hunting down Dark wizards. "Frustrated. Susan is born just a day off from being able to enter Hogwarts this year. At least it gives her more time to continue on with her personal studies."

"She still plans on following your footsteps?"

"Once I told her about you, her resolved only grew. Once she heard you were coming to Great Britain, Susan keeps insisting meeting you."

"Maybe you should bring her next time?" Mustang pipped out, he shrunk into himself when Armstrong and Bones both looked at him intensely.

"Hem hem… everyone, this is a political meeting, not some festivity." Umbridge attempted to get the meeting to go back on track but it seemed she was being ignored once more. Everytime she attempted to get the meeting going, those filthy muggles would deter the conversation or cause a complete ruckus and end any potential of gaining any sort of footing anywhere.

"That is what I have been saying the last couple of days. But does anyone ever listen to me?" Mr. Elric rolled his eyes at Umbridge's poor attempt to get everyone's attention back onto the meeting. "You have better chances of getting me to write lines than trying to strong arm Major General Armstrong into doing what you want. You would end up dead."

"Typical muggles…" One of the wizards from Fudge's side spat out under his breath. The majority of the table went silent, this was supposed to be a civil place. Not a bloody bloodshed and future graves.

-.-

Loud crashes rang out the meeting room. The entire room quaked, creaked and even the walls look like they about to give way. Many witches, wizards, and everything else considered magical stopped whatever they were doing to wonder what exactly is going on behind the door. Someone was actually playing a game of rock paper scissors, to see who was going to figure out what was happening in the room.

Then… all the sudden everything went quiet. The doors sprung open to reveal Major General Armstrong walking out of the room as she took off her white gloves. Walking just right behind her is Major Miles, who took out a pair of white gloves from his person and handed it to his commanding officer. Armstrong took the gloves without saying anything as she continued to walk down the hall. The observers glanced at each other wondering what just occurred in front of them and they all quickly headed towards the room.

The inside of the room could only be describe as a warzone. The table was flipped over and had somehow managed to be tuck onto the ceiling. Chairs thrown at random directions, some were even on the ceiling or walls. Papers stern everywhere and quills floating around in the air. In one corner of the room are Professor Elric and Princess Chang, holding onto each other with sheer terror shown in their eyes. General Mustang and Mr. Elric are clinging onto Captain Hawkeye's legs, blood completely drained from their faces. Several individuals that were supporters of Fudge's scattered around, all groaning in pain. Fudge is still sitting in his chair, that was wedge between the ceiling and wall. His expression manic and spoke in complete gibberish, clinging tightly to the chair. The only ones that seemed to be left untouched by the carnage are Madam Bones and her two standing in as her guards. If anything, Madam Bones is holding her cup of tea and the small plate in her other hand.

"I varned zem... I varned zem... Zey did not lisden..." Edward chanted out repeatedly, his Amestrian accent back in full blast.

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Alchemy: Tiny Steps

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian,_   _Xingese,_ _foreign languages, or to add emphasize."_

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

Mr. Elric: Edward Elric

Professor Elric: Alphonse Elric

-.-

Clang.

Clank.

Clunk!

"Too slow."

"Not enough strength."

"To much power."

"Almost there."

Susan Bones panted heavily as she faced off against the indomitable Major General Olivier Armstrong, sword in hand. Five minutes haven't even passed, she already is out of breath and any moment the young girl looks like she is about to keel over. This is the most fun she had in the longest time. None of her previous teachers had ever gone against her in such manner and gave her helpful criticism.

Here's to hoping Susan can still feel her arms by the end of the practice.

Sitting in the corner of the training room is Susan's aunt and guardian, Madam Amelia Bones. She quietly poured herself a cup of tea, non-magically. Something about not wanting to dilute her tea with magic. She also poured another cup of hot tea for Major Miles, whom is sitting on the other side of the small table that sat in between them. They were invited to watch the practice and it amuses them both for different reasons. Bones for reminiscing on how much Susan reminds her so much of her late brother, even down to her footwork. For Miles, the only time the Major General had ever been around children is her own and that's all. It's a refreshing sight.

With one last, clank, Armstrong easily pushed young Susan down to the ground before she put away her sword. She looked down at the young girl with a stern expression, Susan looked heavily bruised, breathing harshly and one of the biggest smiles she'd seen. "Again!"

-.-

" _So much…fear. So much… chaos._ " Edward chanted out into the empty room, his eyes blank and body nearly lifeless. Sitting at the other side of the room is Roy, who is just as traumatized, mumbling to himself quietly. It's only been three days since the last meeting with the Ministry Officials, and many of them are still healing from their wounds. It was agreed that all meetings will be postponed until the last week of August or until the official nomination of Minister is announced.

" _I am rethinking if my plans of leading Amestris._ " Roy stated in a blank voice, he twisted his head just enough to looked over at Edward.

Edward snorted, his previous trance all gone. He now causally sat in the chair and faced Roy with a placid expression. " _Now, now. Don't quit while you are already ahead, Mustang. The Major General took care of majority of the work. We just have to finish it…_ "

" _Here's to hoping she doesn't kill us before we can finish whatever we are doing in the first place._ " Roy deadpanned.

Edward paused for a moment and promptly shivered out of fright. Oh yes… everything will be for not if he gets killed. " _At least she took out our main opponent and caused this place to rethink their opinion about us._ "

" _Ah… yes… Opinion._ " A new voice chimed in tiredly.

Edward and Roy turned to see Alphonse walking into the room looking completely worn out. He had dark circles around his eyes, hair disheveled and looking like he is about to fall over at any moment. In Alphonse's hands is a clipboard that is overflowing with papers, letters and other random items. " _Everyone that Major General Armstrong confronted against in the meeting are at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Fudge just experienced a third mental breakdown, Umbridge is dealing with a broken skull, fractured femur and a couple of torn up ribs, and everyone else have similar outcomes as them._ "

" _What about that reporter?_ "

" _Er…_ " Alphonse looked through the documents and pulled out a rather thick envelope. " _Both wrist broken and dealing with hair loss. Ms. Skeeter is planning on taking us on in court._ "

"… _Can she do that?_ " Roy asked with an eyebrow raised.

" _We'll… unfortunately for her, Madam Bones allowed what occurred in that room to slide under the table due to an old law. Plus, Skeeter wasn't even allowed in the meeting that day and was only permitted under Fudge's watch. She was his responsibility._ " Alphonse read the letter tiredly. " _Bad news, she might continue to slander our names._ "

" _Does she really want to risk the anger of the Ice Queen herself?_ " Edward deadpanned.

" _Well… when she was saying all of this, apparently she was still under the weather. It's up to interpretation at this point._ "

" _...I wonder what's Winry is doing right now?_ "

-.-

' _Think of the honeymoon. Think of the honeymoon._ ' Winry thought repeatedly in her mind as she fought of another shiver. Half a year at Briggs and that dream vacation is hers…Hers and Edwards. Yeah…theirs…

-.-

Severus peeked his head through the doorway he knew Edward is currently located at. He is carrying a bottle of finely ages firewhiskey and a couple of glasses. Hopefully he'll manage to pry some information from him and break him from his trance. By the looks of it, Edward had snapped out of his comatose like state. Edward sat in a front of the fireplace with his rough draft of his book. "Edward?"

"Hm?" Edward hummed out, his attention still on his book. "Vat?"

"Care of a drink?"

"It petter pe fireviskey." Edward stated, his accent back in full blast. His eyes narrowed on the bottle Severus is waving around in front of himself. "Kood. I'm in need of it."

Severus snorted, he handed Edward a glass before he sat down in a chair next to the Golden Blonde. "That bad?"

"I haffe zeen many zings in mein life. Zeeing zee Ice Gueen in aczion once more, prings pack mein nightmares." Edward flinched at the first memory of meeting the eldest child of the Armstrong Family. He extended his arm out with the glass in hand for Severus to sever him his drink. "I vould face off mein demons any day zan to effer face her head on."

"What did she do?"

"Sche uzed her svord... zen uzed ein ben... after preaking zee ben... sche schtarded kicking... Oh truth..." Edward gulped down his drink in one gulp, he shook his head at feeling the drink prickle his throat as it went down. "Zen... it vas offer. Zey vere all fordunate sche did not kill any of zem."

"You make it sound like you expected death?"

"Ja." Edward answered with a snort. "Hoveffer... from vat I haffe peen told, killing vould rezort to haffing zomeone takeoffer her Briggs Bears."

Edward extended his arm out again, signaling for Severus to refill his glass. Severus rolled his eyes as he filled the Alchemy Teacher's glass once more. At least he got some information on what occurred in that meeting room. Major General Armstrong was insulted, she took personal action and the end result are many taken to get medical attention. Nothing new. Nothing old. "I am surprised none of you were ordered to leave the country or have your minds obliterated."

"...Madam Bones found ein old law..."

"…Of course, she did."

-.-

"Are we going to allow them stay here?"

"I don't know. They should be kicked out! Their minds completely gone."

"Now, now. Let's be rational here. We have to look at it at both sides here. The woman was insulted and acted as such. Perhaps this is normal for them in their country."

"Ugh… that's rather savage."

"From what I've heard, that Armstrong woman wanted to duel them but they declined. Apparently, there's an old rule about this somewhere. By law, none of them did anything wrong."

"…Thinking about it… I think I've read about that law. It had to do when previously no one could come up with an agreement and well… there was a reason bodyguard were allowed now to be in certain meetings."

"What good did for Fudge and everyone else in his entourage."

"…I still say they all should stay. When are we ever going to get someone to teach Alchemy to our children? My son was one of the few that visited Amestris, what he saw over there… Alchemy surpasses Magic in many ways. Did you know Alchemy is highly known over there?"

"What?"

"How!?"

"Public knowledge?"

"Yes. Same goes for Xing. From what he told me, both Alchemy and Magic are similar yet vastly different."

"How are they different?"

"Dunno. All he talks about now is how much he needs to study to continue taking the class."

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Alchemy: Tiny Steps

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian,_   _Xingese,_ _foreign languages, or to add emphasize."_

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

Mr. Elric: Edward Elric

Professor Elric: Alphonse Elric

-.-

"I believe this will be my final rough draft." Edward mused as he, Severus, Alphonse and Draco walked down Diagon Alley. The three had just separated off from Narcissa, Riza and Mei, whom the eldest of the three guided the younger ones to Rosa Lee Teabag. Mainly to show them a wider variety tea Magical Great Britain has to offer. Lucius and Roy opted to stay at the Malfoy Manor with Zampano and Jerso.

"Will you publish your book here, Mr. Elric?" Draco asked.

"I am. I just need to test it out during this school year. By then, I will know vat i need to work on or leave as be." Edward responded back to the young Malfoy. He looked down at the preteen with an eyebrow raised with a questioningly. "Are you still planning on studying Alchemy?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then you will need books, studying materials and other needed items." Edward stated as he placed his rough draft in his charmed suitcase. "Severus, take us to the necessary location!"

"…Typical..." Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes but nevertheless took the lead to leading to the needed store.

"With a couple of years of learning and training, you might be able to transmutate something." Edward snickered, he reached over and ruffled Draco's hair. Draco made face and attempted to move away but Edward swung an arm around his neck to give him a noogie. "Stop! You're going to mess up my hair! Uncle Snape!"

"Mr. Elric… would you like me to inform the Major General of your behavior?"

"…" Edward broke out into cold sweat and promptly pushed Draco away from himself. He began to whistle a random tune as he walked away acting like nothing had happened.

Alphonse could only shake his head at his brother's antics. "Let's just go where we need to go. September 1st starts less than two weeks and from what I have seen, you haven't prepared for the upcoming year, Brother."

"I have been preparing for the upcoming year. I had planned on sending out an exam for my students that planned to continue to learn Alchemy, but that fell through due to the meetings and other…previous engagements…" Edward coughed into his hand to cover up a possible slip up in saying a curse word in front of a child. Judging by the fact Severus isn't glaring at him, all things are good. "I decided to give them a test the day after they arrive at school. It will give me enough time to see where to place them and to give the results to their respected Head of Houses."

"Does this mean you plan on sending out an exam during the Summer Holiday's?" Draco asked Edward, his face scrunched up in confusion. "Wouldn't that give them an opportunity to cheat, ask for help or…"

"That's the point." Edward deadpanned, cutting off Draco mid-sentence. He rolled his head to his side and let out an audible sigh when he felt his neck pop. Then he went into lecture mode to explain his reasoning for taking an exam at home. "I already know what each of my students are capable of. The purpose of the exam is to see if they can use the information they have in hand and understand it fully. It is not about copy and pasting. It is about them understanding the material fully and have a better comprehension of the world around them."

"That and have a knack of common sense." Alphonse included.

"That too!"

-.-

"Whoa…" Alphonse eyes widened at the sight of all the book in the magical book shop. Words cannot even describe what was in front of him and what his brother told him, did no justice to what is in front of himself. " _This is amazing…_ "

"You might as well prepare yourself for a letdown." Edward said under his breath to his brother as they headed towards the Alchemy section of the book store. Severus had wondered off to another alley leaving Draco fully into his care. In Edward's mind, this is a horrible decision on the man's part. He nudged Draco forward towards herbology section of the store. "Come on, Draco. Once I'm doing finding the book I want, we'll look for whatever you want to look for."

Draco allowed for Edward to move him along, his face scrunched up when he saw people pointing at them. He could already sense what they were saying. Edward being a muggle and he a pureblood, both sides that should not coexist. Even with that mindset in mind, the young Malfoy knew that this is no excepted of him. It will cause his family's name to be soiled and spat on. Yet… from what he had seen and heard from his father, god-father and many others, these are not regular muggles. Muggles are still muggles, but Alchemist are a whole other variable in the equation. Plus, if he comments on anything about it, Mr. Elric will hang his neck. Don't even get him started what Uncle Sev will do to him too.

"Don't get lost, Al."

"…"

"Oh Truth… I think we lost him."

-.-

"Are you not worried of the repercussion this will have on your family?"

Lucius looked over his cup of piping hot cup of tea to see Roy staring at him intently. Once he took a sip of his drink, the head of the Malfoy Family placed his cup down and took a moment to think of what he should respond with. He was already receiving grief, howlers, and many other…underhanded things done to him for his association. Then there are others that are silently taking his lead of 'liking' or will put asides their disliking temporarily towards muggles to look at the big picture. These are muggles that have access to a power they have never seen before. A power that could easily be taught and passed down. It's all about the personal interest. For Lucius Malfoy, this is about jumping on a massive opportunity that will pay for itself down the road. It is already paying off as both Elric Brothers and the Xing princess took interest in his son, whom had shown great interest in Alchemy.

Lucius could already sense his great-grandfather turning his in grave…

"I have my reasons for associating my family with Amestris and Xing."

Roy took Lucius words into consideration before he raised his teacup towards the other man's direction before taking a drink. He could accept the answer that was given to him. Everyone has their reasons and the General already has an idea what those reasoning's are. He already knows that Lucius will never voluntary be associated himself with  _muggles_ or whatever he considers lower than his status in terms of blood. Long as this helps them both in the end, it's all good.

-.-

Draco watched partially mortified and mystified at how Mr. Elric had literally pulled out every book from the shelf and rearranged them in different piles. The older male still hasn't found the book he wanted and is talking to himself on how a lot of the books did not make any sense. After hearing the reasoning for why they did not make sense, he had to agree. Still…

"Found it… and I hate it."

"Merlin's beard…"

-.-

" _This… is… horrible…_ " Alphonse resisted the urge to hit his head against the bookshelf. His brother was right, such a letdown. Many of the books he went through were complete waste of time. The information was completely biased, unusable, or just plain idiocy at its lowest. There were one or two that peeked his interest or was truthful towards the topic in hand. The kicker… they were written by his late father.

Still, perhaps the books deemed unbelievable, could still be of use. A better view of the mind of the Wizarding Community of what they consider Alchemy to be. Plus, it will give Alphonse a leg up if he ever meets up with the supposed authors of these books. Now which ones should he take with him?

-.-

" _Hm… lack of security, guards, false sense of security…_ " Miles mused as he, Armstrong, Bones and Young Susan Bones walked down Diagon Alley.

" _A perfect setting for a surprise attack…_ " Armstrong muttered under her breath, her eyes scanning throughout the entire alley. She doesn't trust this place enough to allow her guard to be put down. " _How could they stand to live ignorantly?_ "

" _Ignorance is bliss…_ "

"Could I have a sword of my own?" Amelia asked her aunt, receiving odd or flabbergasted looks from onlookers. How could one give a sword to a young girl? To a child? She'll hurt herself? Or worse!

None saw the grin on the Major General's face, she is really starting to like Amelia's niece. "That would be an excellent present. I have every one of Miles's brats a sword on their fifth' birthday."

Miles visibly deflated at the mention of all of his children's fifth birthday parties. A sword for each of them and his wife having panic attacks left and right. Sure… they were amazing gifts… if they didn't try to kill everything or anyone!

"I have been meaning of commissioning a sword for Susan…"

"I could get you in contact with my family's blacksmith."

Susan giggled in glee at the prospect of getting a sword that she could call her own. The sword she had used for practice is at that point of being unusable. "Could it look like yours, Major General?"

From his spot, Miles couldn't help but chuckle at how the young Susan Bones is going to become a fierce warrior one day. Judging by his commander's expression, the Major General has a similar train of thought… if anything far more sinister than his own train of thought.

"You are still small and not built for this style of sword… but I will see what I can do."

Oh yes… same train of thought.

-.-

"No."

"Just one?"

"No."

"A tiny bit?"

"No!"

"…"

"Stop pouting, Brother. You are drawing attention to us…" Alphonse whispered to his brother, in an attempt to get him to behave. They, along with Severus and Draco are at the Leaky Cauldron for a late lunch. Edward wants to order a Firewhiskey but Severus is ensuring that does not happen. To early and last thing they needed is the eldest Elric Brother drunk off his ass.

"Ugh… fine. Then get me a sandwich and a butterbeer." Edward huffed out in defiance, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked around the busy bar and saw semi-familiar faces from his previous visits to the establishment. None of whom he ever bothered to get to know or make a difference in his life. His group were sitting in the back to have some sort of privacy and keep their conversations private.

"Uncle Severus, could I get a Butterbeer?"

"Don't tell your parents."

"Thank you, Uncle Sev!"

"Pushover…"

"That behavior is unbecoming of you, Mr. Elric."

"Oh brother…"

The small group ordered their lunch and waited for their food. They chatted about random subjects or subject Draco to the butt of their jokes. Well, giving the kid life lessons so that he won't make too many enemies.

"Blood and status does not matter. What matter's is what you make out of life… otherwise people will try to kill or take advantage of you." Edward repeatedly patted Draco's head. The young Malfoy glowered at the Golden Blonde that is touching his hair.

Alphonse reached over and swatted Edward's hand with a sigh. "Leave him be…"

Draco let out a sigh of relief but he still wasn't out of the woods yet when Alphonse placed his hand on top of his head. "Professor?"

"Despite my brother's way of going about with things, listen to him. I know it will take a while but keep an open mind." Alphonse said to the young Malfoy before he pulled his hand away. He relaxed his in seat when he saw their food coming. "We've seen the results of bigotry. It never ends well for everyone involved, plus… if you decide to take Alchemy at your school. You will have to leave that attitude out the door as it will not be tolerated…"

Draco visibly shuddered when Alphonse's tone took a dark turn and his smile never left his lips. Cold sweat dripped down the back of his neck, as the smile only grew.

"Got it?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Now who's causing a scene…" Edward grumbled into his butterbeer, his eyes sparkled with mischief at his brother's antics. He glanced around the room to see that they had everyone's attention. Failed attempts to keep their whispers to a bare minimum, talking about the Elric's antics of trying to convert the Malfoy's only child to change his mind in blood purity.

Severus, all the while taking a drink of hot tea, slapped Edward on the back of his head. "Behave."

Edward sputtered out his drink and glared at his friend as he quickly grabbed a cloth napkin. "Ugh! What the Truth!"

"Now who's causing a scene?"

" _Ass._ "

-.-

Draco sat on a plush chair as he watched Edward pack his belongings into his charmed suitcase. The older male is rechecking what he was going to take with him to Hogwarts. Alphonse is sitting at another corner reading a letter that was recently sent to him by his future brother-in-law.

" _Anything new?_ " Edward asked his brother as he looked through his final draft of his book.

" _Besides the fact I'm joining you for most part of the year to observe the school for him… nothing much else._ " Alphonse responded with a shrug, he already knew this was going to happen but now it was now official. It would be monthly trips with breaks in between. "Have you heard much of the Major General?"

"Besides the fact she is taking in Madam Bones' niece as a protégé… not much else." Edward inwardly shivered in fear. He could only imagine how the young Susan Bones would end up like under the Head of the Armstrong family's tutelage. It wasn't a pretty picture especially after being told (ordered) he would have to take Susan in as a student. Mainly to introduce her more into their world and well… how to counteract Alchemy… among other things.

"Susan Bones?"

"You know her?" Edward asked Draco, looking over to see his face scrunched up in thought.

"I've meet her whenever father would take me with him to the Ministry and her aunt would take her too. I've hear the mass majority of her family were killed in the First Wizarding War and her aunt, Madam Bones is her only living relative." Draco explained what he knew of Susan. "The Bones are a powerful and highly respected family. Always had a strong presence in the Ministry of Magic."

"They are going to have a stronger presence once Major General Armstrong is done with Susan."

"Is that the same woman that beat everyone in the last meeting?"

"Yes. That is her. Take my advice… you are going to be in the same year as her. Do not make her your enemy. Never make an Armstrong your enemy."

"Noted…"

"Good. Now hand me that book you were reading. I am going to need that."

"Yes sir."

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Alchemy: Tiny Steps

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian,_   _Xingese,_ _foreign languages, or to add emphasize."_

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

Mr. Elric: Edward Elric

Professor Elric: Alphonse Elric

-.-

" _It's either using that flue stuff, travel by foot, or the train. The train is safer and it would give you a feel of what you are going to deal with._ " Edward explained to his brother as they walked through the train station to their stop. In one hand he is carrying his suitcase and the other is Xerxes's cage. The owl is snoozing away, ignoring everything around her. " _How was your goodbye to Mei?_ "

Alphonse fiddled with the collar of his tan traveling coat while he kept a tight grip on his suitcase. " _She wanted to come, but apparently her brother needs to help to convince the Elders of something… The Chimera's are going back with her…_ "

" _I meant, how was your goodbye?_ "

"…"

" _I'll take your silence and your look of embarrassment as my answer._ " Edward sniggered at his brother's blushing face. " _What happened?_ "

"… _I was aiming to kiss her on her forehead. She moved…_ " Alphonse coughed into his hand, in an attempt to hide his blush.

" _Aaawwww! How cute!_ " Edward gushed out, his brother could swear there were sparklers flying around him.

" _Brother…you're causing a scene again._ "

" _My little brother… his first kiss._ "

"Don't you remember? Winry is my first kiss."

"…I will kill you."

" _And have Winry, Teacher, and Miss. Hawkeye kill you before the wedding?_ "

" _Grrr._ "

"MR. ELRIC!"

Edward and Alphonse turned around to see a two carts with trunks and familiar suitcases sat on top each trunk respectively. The ones that were pushing the carts shown to be the Weasley Twins, running towards the Elric's at high speeds. Behind them, trying to keep up with them are their parents, one of their older brothers, Percy, and two younger siblings. Recounting what was told to him and briefly meeting them, Edward assumed them to be Ron and Ginny respectively. "George! Fred! How are you?"

"Amazing!" Fred and George stopped their carts by Edward and Alphonse, smiles never leaving them. Their eyes did flicker with confusion at seeing their teacher's brother with a suitcase of his own. "Professor Elric?"

"Hello, boys." Alphonse smiled at the twins, he heard about the boys but never interacted with them in a long period of time unlike his brother.

"My brother would be coming to Hogwarts with me for work. Emperor Ling is planning on make a magical school in Xing and this guy…" Edward pointed at Alphonse. "Is going to be taking notes of the school. To see what to implement in their own 'magical' and alchemical school."

"Whoa…" Fred and George eyes filled with amazement. A new school! And possibly a new alchemy teacher. Alphonse would be able to perform Alchemy and offer a new sight into their teachings.

-.-

"Boys, boys!"

"Mum! Stop tugging!"

"Oh mum!"

"Boys! Don't bother the adults." Molly called out to the twins, worry filled within her. They were talking to a pair of muggles. She is pulling her two younger children with her trying to catch up to the troublemaking twins. Percy is trying to catch up but is falling behind due to the dense crowd.

Once she got closer, Molly had to bite back a sigh of relief to see that there stood Mr. Edward Elric along with an unfamiliar man, that look oddly like him. Dread filled within her, are they bothering him? Are they already going to get in trouble before the school year official starts? Similar thoughts ran through her mind and she could only wonder what she had to do to defuse any possible complications.

By the time she got to the twins, Molly saw the Alchemy Teacher pat them on their heads before heading off. The twins turned back to see her and they waved excitedly. Once she was in earshot, they started to go on about how they are looking forward to the upcoming school year.

"Mum! Mr. Elric's brother is coming along this year!"

"Mr. Elric said Professor Elric could come in and teach us too!"

"Oh boys…"

-.-

'They truly look up to him…' Alphonse smiled softly as he and Edward were stopped for the fifth time by his students. They were smiles or looks of completion determination. Yes, there were a few students but it goes a long way. He looked over at the clock that was situated near him to see that it was time to head out to this magical train. " _It's time to head out to the train, remember we have a small window here._ "

"Bah… Fine. Take the joy out of everything." Edward rolled his eyes at Alphonse, he promptly said his temporarily goodbyes to his students. He handed Alphonse his suitcase and grabbed him by his traveling coat. "Let's go. We have to go through a wall."

"Huh? What? What do you mean?" Alphonse questioned.

"Platform 9¾. We have to get to Platform 9 ¾."

"There's no 9¾…"

"Hehehe...  _Remember that we are dealing with magic._ " Edward chuckled deviously at his brother. He rushed them towards a brick pillar, showing no signs of stopping.

Alphonse eyes widen in fright, wondering what in Truth's name is going through Edward's head. He shut his eyes tight when he saw that Edward was about to impact against the pillar. That impact never happened and the sound of children's laughter, crying parents and a train whistle surrounded him, Alphonse opened his eyes and gasp. He swirled around to a wall behind him, a wall they just apparently walked through. Reaching over to see what exactly just happened, to only see his hand go through the brick wall.

"Neat, huh?" Edward chuckled at his brother's reaction, remembering his own experience with the magical brick wall…door… thing. "Come on, we need to find an empty compartment.

Alphonse nodded slowly as he turned and his jaw dropped at seeing Platform 9¾. The entire area are filled with families, saying their farewells to each other with promises to write letters. Steam filled the area as it showed it was preparing for it's departure. It was a familiar sight to him. To all the times he and Edward used the train as their main mode of transportation back at Amestris. " _How is this place able to hide like this?_ "

" _I asked Severus, he said something about memory charms or something like that… I don't remember._ "

-.-

" _Ahhh…_   _This is great…_ " Edward let out a sigh of relief once he and his brother found an empty compartment. He is laying face down on the cushioned bench with Xerxes snoozing away on his back.

Alphonse sat on the bench on the other side with a folded up Daily Prophet in hand. He would occasionally look out the window to see the families still saying their goodbyes or students trying to get into the train with their belongings. Seeing that they still had time before they leave for Hogwarts. Might as well to catch up with the news. Opening the magical newspaper and Alphonse let out a loud yelp when reading the headlines.

**Cornelius Fudge: Dropping out of the Race!**

Alphonse read the article, wondering what was going on. At that moment, a tapping sound broke his trance. He looked over to see an owl tapping on the window with a letter in it's beak. Scrambling over to open the window when see the letter was sealed with a wax seal of the Ministry of Magic. Opening the window for the owl, who swooped in to drop off the letter and flying out again.

" _Hm… what's going on?_ " Edward lifted his head to see his brother frantically reading a letter.

" _Cornelius Fudge withdrew his name to become Minister! No one else is opposing Madam Bones for Minister._ "

"… _.Ooooooh. That…. I knew I forget to tell you something. She used the flue to tell us of the announcement before it became publicized. You were saying goodbye to Mei when she called in._ "

"…"

-.-

Shouts and screams of pain rang out from a compartment. Students surrounded it, wondering what was going on in there. No one wanted to open the doors in fear of getting in the middle of whatever was happening in there. The only adults are on the train is the trolley lady and conductor. The train just left the station and they are stuck with a possible killer on the train.

"Do those sounds of fear sound familiar to you?"

"It does."

"Sounds like Mr. Elric whenever he does something stupid."

"Or just for the hell of it."

"Terrance, open the doors."

"…Rock-Paper-Scissors?"

Standing in front of the door now stood the 13 students that managed to pass the Alchemy Exam, go through Mr. Elric's torment and not quitting the class via due to said teacher's torment. They were all playing a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors to see who has to interrupt the fight. Terrance lost.

"Oh Truth…" Terrance cursed under his breath and opened the door of the compartment. Apprehension filled within him at see his teacher had managed to crawl into the luggage rack trying to get away from his brother. There were papers scattered around the compartment and the Elric Brother's paid little mind to their audience. Terrence reached down and picked up a random paper and read it's contents.

"Madam Bones…Minister… other stuff… all of which is in the Daily Prophet…"

" _Get away! I forgot! Don't try to kill me!_ "

" _How many times do I have to tell you to keep me in the loop!_ "

"Mr. Elric… Professor Elric?"

Alphonse and Elric stopped their immediate actions, they turned around to see their terrified audience. "Uh…"

"Are you done?" Terrence deadpanned.

"…Help me…" Edward cried out in desperation.

"Could you close the door?" Alphonse asked sweetly, all the while reaching for Edward's neck.

"Alright. Just remember the trolley will be here in an hour. Have a good trip." Terrence said and closed the compartment's door, all the while ignoring his teacher's screams of mercy. Turing around to face the crowd of his fellow alumni with a deadpanned expression and voice. "Ignore them."

-.-

"Do you know the reason, Fudge dropped out of the race?"

Bones flicked her wand around her office, her old office, to pack up her belongings. She is going to be moving into a new office tonight and this was the only time she had to pack. Normally someone else would do it, but she needed the time alone. Well, as much one could get for the newly 'elected' Minister of Magic. In the old office are her niece, Major General Armstrong, Major Miles and Shacklebolt. Her niece, now had to have protection 24/7 and wanted to spend her time with Armstrong. Said woman is there simply for political reasons… and pick on Mustang once he makes an appearance. The Major is always there with the Major General. Shacklebolt, a bodyguard out of formality.

"They said that if he had to deal with…" Shacklebolt motioned over at Armstrong before he continued speaking, ignoring her grunt in acknowledgement. "He would like to live with the remaining of his sanity."

"Typical politician."

"He is still in St. Mungo's on Floor Four. He's not leaving anytime soon." Shacklebolt ended placidly.

"Oh, that's it? I am more surprised no one else is willing to go up against Bones… or myself." Armstrong said offhandedly, sarcasm filled her voice. "Good. That takes cares of the weak and now you have to watch your back."

"I know. That is why I am assigning Shacklebolt as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Now I don't have to worry about that and deal with everything else… and worry… why did I ever agreed to do this…"

"Something about the import of tea…" Susan piped up.

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Alchemy: Tiny Steps

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian,_   _Xingese,_ _foreign languages, or to add emphasize."_

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

Mr. Elric: Edward Elric

Professor Elric: Alphonse Elric

-.-

Alphonse waved nervously to everyone in the Great Hall after being announced by the Headmaster. Ambassador of Xing, advisor and future brother-in-law of the Emperor of said country. Younger brother to the Alchemy teacher and temporary surveyor of their school. Oh, he could sense his brother giggling behind his hand while whispering to his friend about him. "Thank you for having me here."

Oh Truth…Alphonse swore the majority of the student population are swooning now. Thank Truth Mei is back home… away… for everyone's safety.

-.-

Mei's head snapped towards a seemingly random direction, growling under her breath and breaking a glass that she was holding. She swore she felt a great disturbance and felt the need to maim something or someone. Xiao-Mei looked up at the bun haired girl curiously, wondering what was going through in her head now.

-.-

"How are you, Severus?" Edward poked Severus with his shoulder after he took a long sip of his butterbeer.

Severus let out a low groan into his hot tea. "I've been attempting to ward off every headache due to your shenanigans. How in bloody hell did you manage to survive it all is beyond me."

"I have dealt with far worse. Far worse…" Edward trailed off, his eyes glazed over as certain memories came back into the forefront. Shaking his head to ward off those memories, he went back to eating his dinner. "Anyway, I was hoping we were able to do other things but meetings got in my way."

"Do not apologize. It was needed to be done." Severus waved off Edward's apologies. "In the end, what you wanted to get done is done."

"True… Still terrified though…"

"On?"

"Susan Bones. General Major is taking her on as an apprentice. The woman want's me to take Susan on as my student to teach her how to counteract Alchemy."

"You could teach that? Wouldn't that be dangerous?"

"It is. I would still be teaching her Alchemy. It is just Susan must implement her training and studies, understand their weaknesses to her advantage. I would probably have to tweak things just a bit for her though… Major General hates alchemy."

"Then…why?"

"Remember, counteracting Alchemy. Know every weakness of your enemy. Alchemy is the enemy."

"…Oh, bloody hell. You are going to teach your own enemy."

"Yep! How exciting!"

"Oh Truth…" Alphonse could only shake his head at his brother's optimistic attitude of teaching someone that could have the potential to kill him out of a whim. Even if seeing Edward and Severus interacting each other for a certain amount of time, it still surprises him how "One of these day's you are truly going to get killed by one of your students one day."

"Let's face it… I will probably get killed by Winry before anything else could get a hold of me."

"True…" Alphonse shook his head before he continued one with his dinner.

"Hey, where's that dude?" Edward looked around the Main Table to see that the Muggle Professor was gone. In his place is a young woman, who is speaking to Pomona animatedly about whatever.

"Quirinus Quirrell? He is taking a year leave." Severus snorted, he looked over at the new Muggle Studies professor. He knows her. Charity Burbage. A former student of his. The 20-year-old had high marks in her O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. to become a Muggle Studies professor. She had decent marks in potions, but not enough to take on his advance classes. Still, decent enough to not be consider her a dunderhead.

"And the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor?"

"The job is cursed, we had to get another one."

"…So, who's the new guy? Didn't you apply for the job? I know you wanted the job."

"I did. I was denied the position… again."

"…Hehehe…"

"Please tell me you didn't smuggle in Firewhiskey…"

-.-

"As you already know… this the main door to my room." Edward stood in front of the main entrance to his room. Hidden behind drapery just enough that someone had to know where to look to find it. The Transmutation Circle is still the same one as before but with a few changes here and here, still the same form of entrance. The theme this year, Earth and Air.

Alphonse walked forward and rearranged the array to open the entrance to his temporary and Edward's room. "Has anyone ever figured out how to get into your room on their own, yet?"

"No. Everyone has to use the other entrance whenever I leave it open." Edward responded, going into his room once the door opened. It was just like how it was before; the only difference is that there is another bed for him and an extra drawer. "Severus has been learning, but not enough to figure out how to get in through that entrance."

"Eh… let's see how long that will take?" Alphonse muttered, he sat on the bed that was set for him with an audible sigh. "This is tiring… I am not mentally prepared for this."

" _I'm not prepared but you don't see me complaining…_ " Edward snorted, he looked around the room to see that Xerxes's cage is in place and suitcase on top of his desk. House elves. 'Have to remember to visit them soon…'

Plopping on the chair that was placed behind his desk with a frustrated sigh, Edward opened his suitcase and pulled out his rough draft. Opening the desk to pull out several pieces of paper along with pens.

Alphonse looked over at his brother to see him writing diligently. "What are you writing?"

"Exam. I have to write three separate exams. I spoke with Severus, Pomona, Filius and even Minerva about how several of their students wish to take alchemy. I have to weed out the idiots from the morons." Edward said loud enough for his brother to hear him. "Then I have to create two different test for my previous students to see where to place them if they wish to continue to learn and what class to place them."

"Oh…"

"There are a lot of things I have to put into this and ensure it is equal for everyone." Edward explained his reasoning. "I have already spoken to my previous students, all of them but one is continuing on taking this class."

"And the 'One'?"

"She was approached by a Quidditch team… She is already taking several N.E.W.T. classes and had to drop two classes to ensure her hair stays on her head. Her words, not mine."

"Ah…"

"You sound defeated?"

"… _I'm worried…_ "

" _On?_ "

" _...Ling is planning something and I am worried I have to leave to fix everything._ "

"… _I'm afraid to ask…_ "

" _It has to do with him trying to avoid marrying over 50 wives…_ "

-.-

Ling laid in his bed, the only light source coming into his room is from the moon. Hair loose and splayed on his pillow. He kept his gaze at the other figure in his bed, who is sleeping peacefully and completely unaware of the world around them. A soft smile appeared on Ling's face as he gazed longingly. Reaching over to touch her face but quickly retracted his hand. If she were to wake up now in this position, there's a high chance she might accidently attack him.

With a soft sigh, Ling placed a quick kiss on the woman's bare scared shoulder before covering her with the extricate blankets. The Emperor slid out of the bed and grabbed his previous discarded pair of pants along with a hairband. There will be many things needed to be done to ensure she would feel perfectly safe in his arms without fear.

Now to do the paperwork for Ling's plans to work. Even if he does the paperwork, it will take a lot of bluffing and convincing to pull off his plan. Last thing he needs is 50 wives and the possibility of the Elders to override what he wanted to do.

-.-

"Ugh…" Edward is snoozing away on his breakfast, causing many curious or looks of disgust.

"…Is he okay?" Charity Burbage whispered to Severus, motioning over at a grumbling Alchemy Teacher.

Severus looked at the Muggle Studies Professor at the corner of his eye with disinterest. He took curt sip of his steaming hot cup of coffee. Should he ignore her? Or answer her question? Does he look that approachable for someone to ask him questions? Hm… that last question will need to be evaluated at a closer detail. "He spent the entire night writing entrance exams for his class?"

"Is that typical for muggles? Or just for Alchemy? How does that work?"

Severus internally groans at the never-ending questions. "Depending on courses, class and school. He does it to ensure an equal opportunity. It's a long devious process."

"Devious? Devious how? Equal opportunity? As in blood status or terms of upbringing? Or is that a separate issue? Hm… I must think that question through? Hey, where is the brother?"

"I saw him running away from several Seventh Years earlier." Edward replied tiredly, lifting his head from his breakfast. A slice of bacon clung onto his face and eggs sliding down his cheek. "He disappeared around the fifth floor. After that… is anyone's guess."

-.-

'Please don't find me. Please don't find me. Please don't find me…' Alphonse pleaded for a god that he did not believe in, knowing full well Truth will just have that group of Seventh Years find him for a laugh. He ended up on his hall and he swore this broom closet appeared out of nowhere, but he wasn't going to question it. It sufficed as a hiding place and here's hoping they don't find him anytime soon.

To be continued…

Hello, my fellow readers and followers!


	18. Chapter 18

Alchemy: Tiny Steps

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian,_   _Xingese,_ _foreign languages, or to add emphasize."_

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

Mr. Elric: Edward Elric

Professor Elric: Alphonse Elric

-.-

**Alchemy Placement Exam**

**9/2/1990**

**Created By: Edward Elric**

**The following exam will determine if you are still capable of continuing my class. This maybe a placement exam, it will still have a say whether you will continue studying Alchemy or stop completely for one year, (Or forever, depends on your answers).**

**Good luck with this exam here's to hoping you improved from our last class meeting!**

**(Remember, do not speed through with haste. Take a deep breath and think everything through deeply. Reread the questions to ensure you understand what is needed to be done.)**

…

**Part I** **:**

**Critical Thinking…**

**Part II** **:**

**Write the following compound formula…**

**Part III** **:**

**Name the following Alchemic symbols…**

**Part IV** **:**

**Create the following Transmutation Circles…**

**Part V** **:**

**Write the following Laws…**

**Part VI** **:**

**Answer in your own words the following…**

**Equivalent Exchange:**

**Rebound:**

**Comprehension:**

**Deconstruction:**

**Reconstruction:**

**Part VII** **:**

**Decode the following…**

**Part VIII** **:**

**All is one, one is all.**

**Good luck.**

Edward sat behind his desk, leaning into his chair with both legs propped on top of his desk while reading the Daily Prophet. Today's main story, Minister Amelia Bones is having old cases reviewed again. It apparently was heavily noted there was past corruption and there is a need to ensure everyone was prosecuted to the law at the fullest. The current article he is reading was about how the Minister is making dealings with Major General Armstrong and General Mustang.

Good.

The sound of papers rustling made Edward to fold his paper over to see the twelve remaining students from last year taking his placement exam.

**Four Slytherin.**

Terrance Higgs

Edmond Mortin

Timothy Jerkins

Wynne Rabnott

**Three Ravenclaws.**

Rachel McWilliams

Elfrida Hopkirk

Nathaniel Praxley

**Three Hufflepuff.**

Kasey State

Yaxley Prang

Emmeline Evan

**Two Griffindor.**

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

People (Mainly students from Griffindor) gripped about his unfair how there were more Slytherins than any other house. Others (Ravenclaw this time) went on with how Alchemy made no sense, or the exam was rigged somehow to make many fail. Something along those lines. Meh. Meh he says! Everyone that passed were rightfully given a spot in his class and if they chose to leave then it's their own damn fault. Truth knows he's been trying to get Terrance to leave his class. That kid is stubborn, that's for sure.

Don't get him wrong, Terrance is an excellent student. Not your typical Slytherin, is not bothered with blood purity or house rivalry. The only thing Edward had doubt about the young man is that… his head is primarily focused on Quidditch. The kid is a complete natural and from what Severus had told him, he caught the eye of current agents of several professional Quidditch teams. However, Terrance has to keep up with his work in order to keep everything on track. For Edward, have the kid drop Alchemy to focus on a path he knows will suit him for later in life.

No. Nope. Nada. That is not the case of Terrance Higgs. He made it a point that Alchemy will be his primary elective and will take on whatever the Alchemy Teacher throw at him. Edward respects that and couldn't help but snort. Stubborn. Terrence is going to need that to move forward to keep up with his school work and extracurricular activity.

Few other students that remained had dropped out of Quidditch or other electives to primarily focus on Alchemy. Amendable, but unnecessary. They just need to take a step back and look at the big picture. They have to ensure they don't lose themselves in the work or grow insane… Insanity is common in Alchemist… That and many other things…

Perhaps Edward should do something for those that needed to take a step back from Alchemy for a short time…

"Mr. Elric?"

Edward only blinked once as he turned his focus on Terrence, who now stood in front of his desk. "Finished?"

"Yes sir…" Terrance handed his test to the Alchemy Teacher, who took it with an eyebrow raised. He couldn't help but hold back a gulp of apprehension. Mr. Elric had previously tried to get him out of the class to focus his time in Quidditch. However, no matter how much he tried, the young Slytherin wasn't having it. He was going to stick through it and… well… insert explicit phrase here.

"You improved. Good work."

"Thank you, sir."

-.-

Alphonse sat rigidly in his seat, not touching the cup of tea that was served for him. He sat in the Headmaster's office having a meeting with the Head of Houses along with the Headmaster. The purpose of the meeting had to do with Alphonse purpose being at the school. Having to gather up information to see what could be implemented to Xing's school.

The only problem is that….

The Headmaster is making appear it should be an exact replica of Hogwarts. That would be a huge no for Alphonse. What he and Ling had in mind, having a second Hogwarts will not be a good idea. Divided houses. Prejudice towards blood and houses. Blatant favoritism to the point it is known to everyone around. Let's move forward with life and not create enemies that will last a lifetime.

Professor Sprout is going on about the possible ways the school could implement a Herbology Department. That is a good idea, with the fact Xing primarily focuses on the Healing Arts and already have a good array of necessary medicine herbs for their practices. Plus, Ling made it a point he wanted a Herbalogist and the Professor is already referring him many of her past pupils as possible candidates.

Professor McGonagall is talking about discipline, Transfiguration, and enrollment. Discipline will be dealt with the laws of the land and have to translate them into the school. Transfiguration will have to be taught, but the issue is that the complication of it crossing Alchemy and Ishvalan beliefs. Even so, it is needed and how to be implemented will be yet to be seen. Enrollment. This will be the main topic that will be a huge sore point for the elders and the entire country of Xing. Many approve for just the high class or only the fifty clans. Main issue would be the rest of Xing that do not belong in a clan who have developed magical abilities. That is an issue Alphonse, Ling, and many other's have to look deeply into.

Alphonse and Severus had spoken during the summer and had come to an agreement that the Potion's Professor will be sending over a former student that will stand in as the Potioneer Ling requested. Along with giving him contact to his suppliers and materials to start off teaching potions. Including with a past student that rank rather high in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Alphonse will have to talk to Ling in terms of the Dark arts but in all, he believes it would be a good idea. Still, better to check up with the guy in charge.

"We have one of our professors to personal hand deliver a letter to a first year with a muggle background…"

"Normally we send out letters via owl."

'Owl's aren't going to cut it…' Alphonse kept his gaze at his reflection in his tea. 'They won't stand the climate and constant sand storms. Hawks? Hm…'

-.-

Cedric Diggory stared at an announcement of an Alchemy Entrance Exam that will take place the throughout the entire week at different hours. The first exam will be given to the first years, after that will be divided by others never took the exam and the rest will be placed randomly depending on one's schedule. There was something about students that quit the class that wish to retake the class will have to take to Mr. Elric but that did not include him. Throughout the entire summer, he had been studying what he believes to help him with the exam.

Hopefully that will help him. Cedric had wanted to take the class last year but was intimidated by the entrance exam and the teacher in general. Mainly the teacher. Mr. Elric is intimidating. Very intimidating. Still, from his housemates that are taking the class tell him about random stories and what they are learning. This only motivated the Hufflepuff to study to perhaps take the exam with his head up.

"Food… Food…. Food…"

Cedric paused mid-thought to turn around to see Mr. Elric grumbling as he walked by him towards the kitchen. He swore the Alchemy Teacher looked like he is undead and completely dead to the world around him.

" _I hate all nighters…_ "

Cedric slowly began to back away from the Alchemy Teacher before going into a full run. Perhaps he should rethink about thinking the Alchemy Exam.

Said teacher didn't pay much notice of what just happened as he gained access to the kitchen. A smile appeared on his face as the House Elves cheered at his appearance and began to bring out random treats for him. "Pie…"

-.-

"Here's to hoping we get in again." Fred paced around the Gryffindor Common Room, while his brother sat on the couch that was place in front of the fireplace.

"Stop worrying. Mr. Elric told use we are a shoe in, he just wanted to know where to place us. This is just a formality." George waved off his brother's concern.

"You know how he is. If he finds one thing, then it's over!"

"I know. Stop panicking, remember what else he said? We are to talk to him and see where we went wrong in general. If it has to do with us intellectually, then we study our way in again. The only way we are going to be kicked out if we…you know."

Fred stopped pacing to stare at the fire nervously. "I know and we must never discuss it."

"Long as we do not go down that road, we are good."

"Then let's stop talking about it, dear brother."

"Stop talking about what? I don't know what you are talking about?"

-.-

Terrence watched the captain of the Slytherin's Quidditch Team walk off after their short conversation. Well, it was more of the other guy is demanding him to continue with Quidditch and do every attempt to keep his head in the game. After discussion, the captain walked off feeling satisfied he did his job.

Terrence couldn't help but shake his head at his older housemate's demand of him. Of course he intends on continuing his Quidditch career. Professor Snape, Mr. Elric and his parents made it clear if he starts to fall behind in the sport, Alchemy is off his lift of classes. He likes Alchemy. He likes the atmosphere, likes how Mr. Elric only shows some sort of favoritism to all his students. Not once did he ever play on blood, house or anything else along those lines. So much hate could be take before it starts to make you hate oneself.

"Terrence!"

Terrance turned around to see a Rachel McWilliams, a fellow Alchemy student, running down the corridor towards him. The fourth year Ravenclaw is wearing her Hogwarts' uniform, but is wearing a pair of pants instead of a skirt, sunflower colored hair which is tied up using her tie. "McWilliams."

"Higgs. What do you think of the Placement Exam?" The Ravenclaw asked the Slytherin with worry evident in her voice. "I don't believe I did well in the decoding portion of the test. I've never scored that high in that area."

"I'm sure you did well enough." Terrance managed to get in between Rachel's sentences. The Ravenclaw is a constant worrier, always doubting herself and even questioning why she was placed in Ravenclaw. If she wasn't worrying then is talking at a hundred miles a minute about anything to everything that caught her attention. "Take a breath."

"-Then I thought about what Mr. Elric taught us back in Amestris and bam! Everything made sense! Well? How do you think you did on the test?"

"…Am I allowed to speak now?"

"Yes, I asked you a question."

"...Don't know. Don't care right now. I'm hungry and I missed breakfast to study."

"Really!? Don't you know breakfast is one of the most important meals of the day!"

-.-

"Not again… Xerxes! Give me back that paper! I need to grade it!"

"Hoot!"

"What do you mean I don't give you enough attention! You were napping all day!"

"HOOT!"

"AHHHH! Not the hair! Take the papers!"

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

Alchemy: Tiny Steps

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian,_   _Xingese,_ _foreign languages, or to add emphasize."_

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

Mr. Elric: Edward Elric

Professor Elric: Alphonse Elric

-.-

'61 first years.' Edward thought to himself, looking at a list of first years that signed up to take up the Alchemy Entrance Exam. He absent-mindedly picked up a slice of bacon towards his chest for Xerxes, where he had the owl tucked into his vest, to eat. Xerxes happily took the bacon, hooting happily at her human's actions. '35 wishing to take the exam and another 28 wanting to retake it.'

"Who are you testing today?" Alphonse looked over his brother's shoulder but had to quickly move away when Xerxes attempted to snap his nose off his face. "Hey! He nearly took my nose!"

"Then don't get to close. She's been clingy." Edward responded, raising a hand to scratch Xerxes's head. "I am going to test the first years after lunch today. I already talked to the Heads to have the Prefect lead their respective first years to a bigger classroom in the second floor. My classroom isn't big enough for all of them."

"How did the Heads take it?"

"Severus is… in his own way… hyped up. He plans on several of his students passing the test. Filius is right behind him… but a bit more devious. Pomona is more interested in trying to ensure one of her students doesn't have a panic attack mid-test. That woman from Gryffindor… McGonagall," "Still having problems with her?" "Don't get me started, she is trying to avoid her younger students to avoid taking the test. She still has a firm belief about how 11 or 12-year old are too young to learn something as advance as Alchemy and some other bullshit." Edward rolled his eyes as he remembered all the arguments he had with the Head of Gryffindor. "I think she's more pissed off that only two of her students passed the test. First years at that."

"She sees it as Slytherin beating Gryffindor." Severus entered the conversation as he sat next to Edward. "As much she wants her students to beat mine, she is against making children into weapons of mass destruction."

Alphonse and Edward gave Severus deadpanned expressions, look at each other and back at the Potion's Professor. "All of you are already creating weapons of mass destruction."

"We know. A lot of us just simply prefer to ignore it."

"Hoot!"

"Got that right, Xerxes."

-.-

Edward giggled inwardly at the looks of mortifying realization that many of them are over their heads. All those first years, wondering what in Truth's name what they got themselves into. One by one, or by groups, they would either run off or quietly pick up their unfinished test and run off. There were a few that managed to keep their heads togethers but show great uncertainty in their work. There were only a few that showed some sort of recognition but that is so far yet so in-between.

-.-

Alphonse sat in the back corner of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom filled with sixth years, taking down notes on the subject and teaching style. From what he was told, the positon is cursed or jinxed. From the year 1954, the position of Professor for the subject in hand has never passed a year. Not one has been able to return the following year or ever. A lot of the times some are enable to return due to injuries or well… death.

The subject in hand mainly deals with defense against Dark Creatures, Dark Arts and dark charms. Looking at the schedule, also teaching the students how to go offensive against the mentioned above. The current professor is frazzled and keeps muttering to himself how the previous professor left hastily without any care to keep track of anything. Alphonse couldn't help but snort inwardly, the purpose of the class is to ensure one's safety or go up against the Dark Arts. Oh yes, allow them to know this subject but don't let them figure out simple 'Muggle' Subjects that could help them in the outside world.

-.-

' _This is even more terrible than the first exam!_ ' Cedric inwardly screamed at the test that was sitting on the desk in front of him. It had more work, more problems, and said problems are five times as difficult. Taking in a deep breath, Cedric went over what he learned throughout the last year into his work. At this point he should do his best, even if his best will not be enough to get into the class.

The questions Cedric had most difficulty in is everything that had to do with the elements in the periodic table. He knew what he was looking it, he was just drawing a blank. Normally he would have a chart or his notes for the more difficult ones. Now… Looking around the classroom, the Hufflepuff wondered he should do next.

The only question that Cedric answered honestly is the last one. Even then, doubt fills within him.

-.-

"Ugh…"

"Is he still alive?"

"I don't know."

"Check."

"You check."

"No, you check."

"You are his brother."

"You are his friend."

"…Should we lift his head out of his oatmeal?"

"…I think he stopped breathing."

Alphonse and Severus sat on either side of Edward, whispering on about whether or not the Elder Elric Brother is alive or not. It's been a week since Edward first started the Entry Exams for Alchemy. Everyone that wished to take the class took the exam which left Edward grading all of them to see who made the cut. It looks like it had taken a toll on him.

Severus reached over and pulled on Edward's ponytail to only hear the younger man's loud snore before he let go. Edward's head plopped back into his breakfast, continuing on snoring. "He's okay."

"I knew he was grading and doing all-nighters… but this is ridiculous." Alphonse nudged Edward's shoulder to only receive a groan in response.

"Hoot!" Alphonse and Severus looked up to see Xerxes flying towards them, with a letter in her beak. She plopped the letter in front of Alphonse and landed on top of her human's head. The owl paced around Edward's head, wondering what was wrong with this this time. With a gleam in her eye, she proceeded to peck at Edward's beck ruthlessly. Edward let out a high pitch scream of pain, throwing his head back and waving his arms around in freight. He ended up splattering oatmeal all over from his face and slapping or hitting his brother in his moment of panic. Severus almost cracked a smile but stopped when he felt oatmeal hit him in the face. "Hoot~"

Xerxes flew off before Edward had started his escapade and flew around in circles to avoid getting in the middle of that mess. She is proud of her work this time around, her human acting like an idiot. All in a day's work. Maybe next time the human will pay more attention to her.

-.-

"…I am still finding it hard to believe that's the Alchemy Professor."

Kasey State could only roll her eyes at her fellow Hufflepuffs, her shoulder length wavy coffee colored hair moving along as she shook her head. The Hufflepuffs that sat around her were commenting about his terrible the Alchemy Teacher is and how terrifying he could be. It wasn't uncommon for a Hufflepuff to accidently be at the wrong place at the wrong time to see one of Mr. Elric and Professor McGonagall infamous arguments. Or whenever Mr. Elric 'bullied' someone out of his class.

Mr. Elric is hard on everyone is ensuring that the all are prepared for all sort of consequences for the future. After her trip to Amestris, Kasey and her several others learned many possible outcomes to those that choose to play god or act like an ass. They'll just be taken by Truth and loose a limb or internal organ.

"Mr. Elric is an amazing teacher. The one you should look out for is Professor Elric, his younger brother."

Everyone that heard Kasey stopped talking and turned their heads to stare at her with confused expressions. Some students from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw also twisted their heads wondering what was going on.

"Professor Elric isn't the type to mince words with one if they show pigheadedness or if they pose any threat to anyone. Mr. Elric use sarcastic remarks and making people feel like idiots using their own words against them. At least Mr. Elric will have you think things through… Professor Elric will out right state what's wrong with you."

"Professor Elric doesn't seem like that!"

"He's too kind!"

"Hah! Try having him as a teacher, he's sadistic!" Someone from the Slytherin table yelled out in agreement.

"Pure terror!"

"Mr. Elric at least shows some leniency!"

"That's because I have higher expectations!"

"…"

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20

Alchemy: Tiny Steps

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasize._ "

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

Mr. Elric: Edward Elric

Professor Elric: Alphonse Elric

-.-

Oh Truth… I did not realize how many OC's there are…. Thank you everyone.

I will be posting characters by the way they are shown in each chapter.

-.-

"45 passing." Edward mused at the list of students that passed the bar to be accepted into his class. As the time goes by, that number will be cut, kicked or leave on their own accord. He already placed his original twelve students in their own class and scattered them around to the other classes to have them help the other students. Friday will be a free day, having that day free for anyone to just come and ask him questions or go further on whatever. Classes will take place after lunch every weekday. Weekends are his free days. " _What do you think?_ "

" _To many for my taste. I saw how you tested them. You went easy on them._ " Alphonse scanned through the sheet his brother used to determine the pass or fail for the test. " _Far too easy._ "

" _This is my second-year teaching, I have to set the bar lower. You've seen how they all are taught and raised, I had to start somewhere._ " Edward grumbled, he pulled out a bind notebook and started to write his schedule. After looking at everyone's schedule and seeing where he should set his class, by the looks of it, after lunch every weekday. If it conflicts with other extra-curricular activities, then Friday will act as a make-up day. By no means this gives them a chance to slack off, it just giving them a chance to do other things instead of studying all day. " _Plus, the students that show potential, are still years behind of doing actually anything! Even so, I am terrified how this place will do to my students. There will be ones that will turn down the wrong road. Ones that will force them to teach them what they are not supposed to know. My biggest fear for them, are them being manipulated by their own thirst of knowledge._ "

Alphonse stood still in his spot, standing next to his brother's desk with papers still in hand. His voice did not waver or show any sort of sympathy. " _We could only guide them and show them every possible outcome in our disposal. We have to be vigilant, we have to teach them what is right and what is wrong. Do whatever we can to lead them on the right path. Even so, there is nothing we can do for those that decide to take that path of insanity. We just have to beat the hell out of them for them to see sense of their stupidity. Or have Truth deal with them_."

"… _Since when did you become so…this?_ " Edward motioned at his brother with a look of disbelief. "You are the go-lucky, happy and… _NOT THIS!_ "

" _...Try having to put up with all your bullshit, having people continuously trying to kill you just to gain an edge or for whatever other reason, running low on caffeine, and my short time being in the same location as Truth._ "

" _Why didn't you mention it before?_ "

" _I was recuperating physically while you had to do so mentally. The both of us already had too much in our hands… Don't worry about it. Long as I have my caffeine, I am A-Okay._ "

" _...Have you told Mei?_ "

"… _She suspects._ "

Edward let out a sigh, he dropped everything he had on the table and leaned back into his chair. He looked up at the ceiling pensively. "You have been avoiding sleeping, haven't you? I have a valid excuse. You don't."

"I actually have a valid excuse… Did you know I have a fan-club?"

"...You too?"

-.-

"Brilliant this is! We all have the same class on Monday!"

Fred and George, they swung their arms around each other's shoulders as they examined their new schedules. Triple Alchemy by the looks of it. Monday, Fifth hour for the both of them. Tuesday, Fifth hour for Fred and Wednesday Fifth Hour for George. Friday is optional for everyone by the looks of it.

"Let's go find the others."

"Terrence is most likely going to be in the library."

"Knowing him, Rachel is most likely with him. Want to find one, locate the other."

"Well said, brother!"

-.-

Nathaniel Praxley, Elfrida Hopkirk, and Rachel McWilliams sat around the Ravenclaw table, exchanging their new schedules that now involved an Alchemy Course. The three Ravenclaw's had just received their schedules for them to see how they will be placed this year for the course. The three had taken Mr. Elric's class with varying results.

Nathaniel Praxley, a Fifth year Ravenclaw Pure-Blood, has straight shoulder length black hair, dark brown eyes that was hidden by a pair of thick glasses. His uniform untidy and loose in some places, and is nervously pulling at it while looking at his schedule. When he decided to take the Alchemy Entrance Exam, Nathaniel would have never thought he'd make it this far. Seeing that he'd made it this far let alone retaking the exam to get back into the class, and making it back in, did lift his spirits. Being in a House that had to do with intelligence, wit and so on, it made Nathaniel double guess himself on why he was even in this house. Everyone else in his house, did not have to study three times as hard, they all made it seem so easy and they make it a point whenever he is around. Taking Alchemy helped deal with his self-esteem and Mr. Elric understood he needed a longer time to comprehend his studies. Take as much he needed to understand what was being told to him.

Elfrida Hopkirk, Third year Ravenclaw Half-Blood, has a chin length chestnut brown hair, honey colored eyes and heavy bags under her eyes. She sleepily looked at her schedule, wondering if she would have time to have time to get a small nap between lunch and her Alchemy Class. By the looks of it, that won't be happening. She ran a hand through her short hair, wondering what she was going to do. Throughout her life, she had to deal with a severe case of insomnia and the Ravenclaw needs a sleeping drought to even get an ounce of sleep. Normally this would not be a but issue, the issue everyone seemed to have with her is her extreme case of procrastination. For those that have to pace themselves, take hours, days, or weeks to fully finished their work, it takes Elfrida far less time and get's everything spot on. It had gotten so bad that her Housemates refuse to have her part of any study groups or interact with her when it comes to schoolwork. The only ones that openly interact with her are the ones that are also taking Alchemy. The only class she has to be on the constant move to do everything in a timely manner, leave everything at the last minute and she'll have no one to help her comprehend the subject in hand. To the disbelief of many, instead of using her time accordingly, she spends her time procrastinating and do all of her work in the last minute. Even if her work is always on point, but her way of procrastinating everything in her life will cause her problems all over.

The last one, Rachel McWilliams is chatting up her friends and fellow Alchemist trainees to no end. She paid more attention to paper she had in her hand than her breakfast. Her friends had to forcibly change the subject to get her to eat something, but that seemed to be an impossible task at that moment of time. Rachel is far more entranced by the fact she now has Alchemy three times a week. The opportunities!

"We know… now eat your food!"

"Bu-"

"Stop. Talking. For once, stop trying to grab everyone's attention."

"I…"

"My eyebrows are growing back wrong after you pulled my sleeve in my experiment…"

"I wasn't able to hear Mr. Elric when he gave out instructions for the final report…because you kept trying to distract me."

"One of the things Mr. Elric taught us is patience and know when to keep your mouth shut-"

"But Mr. Elric never knows when to keep his mouth shut. Have you seen how interacts with public officials? Let's not get started with General Mustang or even with the Headmaster? Patience? Mr. Elric? Is this about that project he had us do for our final? That was easy, all we had to do…"

Everyone around her at this point only shook their heads at seeing Rachel started to talk about everything and anything. Nathaniel sympathized with her, understanding even. Everytime he attempts to help her, it just gets turned around against him. "Rachel… Rachel… Rachel… RACHEL!"

"… You didn't have to be loud, I was listening. Look, like I was saying…"

-.-

Cedric looked at his new schedule, his hands shaking excessively. He got in. He got into Alchemy. Many emotions ran through him, he made it into Alchemy. Having to study, breakdown, mentally preparing himself time and time again to retake the exam…

"I GOT IN!" Cedric yelled out, surprising everyone around him. He jumped up from his seat, waving his hands around in excitement. "I GOT INTO ALCHEMY!"

"One of us… One of us… One of us…"

"Fred! George! Don't scare him off!"

"Come on Terrence! Let us have some fun!"

"Your definition of fun is not the same as ours!"

"Party pooper!"

Cedric had stopped celebrating, his hands in the air awkwardly. He slowly brought them down and sat back in his spot at the table with his head down. His friends patted him on the back in acknowledgment. When he put his head down, the Hufflepuff didn't see the Alchemy Teacher raise his glass up towards his direction.

-.-

Terrance Higgs sat back on his seat with a huff, always having to deal with Fred and George's antics always takes a lot out of him. He looked around the table and quickly realized his new schedule is missing. "Has anyone se-"

"I'm comparing it to mine."

Terrance looked at his friend and newest pupil to Alchemy, Adrian Pucey. A fellow Slytherin and Fourth year. He saw that Adrian comparing both their schedules, his brows furrowed in concentration. "Do you think we'll have time for Quidditch?"

"We will. Mr. Elric will work for you if you work with him about it." Terrance explained with nod, remembering how Mr. Elric would allow a small extension in some of his work whenever practice or a game would come around. He is still not going easy on him and all the others by any means, he understands that they have other priorities as well. "Don't worry, I'll put in a good word in for you. It miiiight work."

"...Tch. Whatever." Adrian snorted and handed Terrance his schedule. "It looks like we won't be taking the class together. Unless you want to go together on Fridays?"

"Of course."

"Could I join you two?"

Adrian and Terrance looked across of them to see Edmond Mortin, a Second year, looking at them expectantly. His auburn hair in its usual side part and not a single crinkle in his uniform in sight. It's a first of many times to hear him speak, and everytime they hear his voice it astounds them. For a 12-year-old, he has a very deep voice. "Sure."

Edmond Mortin stared at the older Slytherins with unblinking eyes. "Thanks."

"I will never get used to that voice of yours, I swear." Timothy Jerkins stated with a chuckle, his smile seemed never changing. A prefect badge shining on his chest, his entire uniform is in pristine condition that only reflected his career driven attitude. Despite his charming smile and charismatic appearance, there is something that hides behind. There lays a person that is willing to use every advantage he has to stay ahead of everyone, even if it means to destroy everyone in his path. Everyone in Alchemy knows that Mr. Elric will take every chance he has to take him down a peg or two… several. It is heavily noted that he used to be worse. "Are you sure you are not sick?"

"He's not, his voice just reached puberty faster than the rest of his body is all."

"…Let's go with that."

-.-

"Are you going to join me today or are you going to continue with your rounds?" Edward asked his brother as they headed off towards grounds of the school.

Alphonse pulled out a clipboard that contained several lists and other random documents. "Today I have scheduled a meeting with… the groundskeeper?"

"Oh, Hagrid?" Edward head perked up at the mention of the groundskeeper. He occasionally had crossed paths with the half-giant, all good praises from the Alchemy Teacher. If anything, Hagrid is highly amused at how Fang would glomp on him whenever the giant dog would see him. "Good man, can't a hold a secret to even save his life."

"…What did you do to him?" Alphonse deadpanned, sensing that something occurred.

"N-" Before Edward could even continue on speaking, a giant shadow fell over him and a sense of dread filled within him. All hear heard before he entered a world of complete darkness is Hagrid apologizing for his canine's actions… then nothing.

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21

Alchemy: Tiny Steps

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasize._ "

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

Mr. Elric: Edward Elric

Professor Elric: Alphonse Elric

-.-

" _My head…_ " Edward grumbled under his breath, flinching when he ran his hand through his hair. He felt an all too familiar feeling of dealing with a concussion, just what he needed. When he tried to open his eyes, but his vision is blurred and was internally grateful that he wasn't in the Medical Wing. All the open windows and light coming in through them would have just aggravate him even further. " _Where am I? What happened?_ "

" _Hagrid's dog jumped on top of you and that resulted with you hitting your head against a rock._ "

Edward recognized his brother's chiding voice through the haze. " _That would explain a lot. Who else is here?_ "

" _Human? Just us. Animals? Who knows. Hagrid had to help a Professor with her class dealing with some creature._ " Alphonse explained, he got up from his spot and sat on the cot his brother was laying on. " _Don't force yourself, do you want to see a doctor?_ "

" _I'm fine, was just caught off guard is all._ " Edward waved his brother's concern with a wave of his hand. He's dealt with worse and didn't want to worry Alphonse. " _Did you talk to him?_ "

" _I did._ " Alphonse couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. " _You were right and I learned a lot more about the school to help with my research. But… he seems to be carried away with the house war they have here._ "

" _Yeah, but at least he knows how to keep quiet about it. If you ever want talk about magical creatures or want to know about how they keep the grass green here, talk to him._ " Edward blinked his multiple ties to regain his vision and saw he was in Hagrid's hut. " _Why are there four of you?_ "

-.-

"Mr. Elric isn't coming today. Professor Elric sent him to the Medical Wing, something about dealing with a concussion?"

"What happened?"

"You know how he has an epiphany with animals? Fang jumped on him and Mr. Elric fell and his head landed on a rock. Madam Promfrey is taking care of him."

"So… is class cancelled?"

Monday's Alchemy Class sat around the Alchemy Classroom, Terrence reading the note that was left on the main chalk board. "Doesn't say…"

The bricks that was behind their instructor's desk began to shift, signifying someone is entering the classroom. Out came Professor Elric, holding onto multiple notebooks in hand along with what many assume to be boxes of colored pencils. "Hello everyone, my name is Professor Elric. I am Mr. Elric's younger brother. I will be taking over for today since he got into a little accident today. Don't worry, he's okay. Brother dealt with far worse."

Everyone in the classroom looked at the Alchemy Professor, wondering what he was going to teach them. For those that went to Amestris, they knew the Professor's teaching style. It is inhuman, terrifying and right down cruel. That kind smile hides someone that could even rival Professor Snape in terms of being cold, cynical, malicious and bitter. Unlike Mr. Elric, he doesn't mince words, the only time one would get a compliment if you even remotely showed some sort of progress (it is noted that hardly ever happens in alchemy), and has said more times than they could count that he would threaten to kick them out. Mr. Elric never once ever made that threat against them. Oh sure, Mr. Elric will talk to you about it, how it would be easier for one to drop out due to outside circumstances and give one the opportunity to better oneself. Never once motioned he was going to kick or expel anyone from Alchemy. Professor Elric… is the total opposite…

"Everyone grab a journal and a set of pencils." Professor Elric instructed the students as he handed out the supplies for them to pass around. "For the remainder of the year, or until you quit or get kicked out of this class, you are to keep this journal and each week all of you are to deconstruct five items. You are to write them down in the journal and they will be checked weekly. We want to see the physical breakdown of whatever you choose, identify the materials and so on."

"…That sounds far too easy than it should." Fred whispered under his breath to his brother.

George hummed in agreement as he picked out a box of colored pencils. Each of the boxes and notebooks already had their names on it along with an unfamiliar transmutation circle or would it count as an array? He had seen it before, just not sure where.

"For extra credit, and possible brownie points, if you could create something out of said items and write it out how said item was created. If you need extra items to create that item, then you must also deconstruct them. Good news, said items could be counted for the following week and so on. Mr. Elric will go into deeper detail in your next class meeting." Professor Elric explained once everyone received their items. "For today, I wand all of you to write the Periodic Table from memory- Yes, Timothy?"

"Would you also like us to write the Alchemical Table as well?"

"…" The Professor thought for a moment before he nodded, many inwardly groaned or glared at the Slytherin for adding more to their workload. "Both tables. All of you may work together or by yourself. Keep in mind that you have a higher chance of finishing working in a group. Good luck."

Alphonse couldn't help but chuckle at seeing the students struggle to get into groups to do their work, all the while panicking about the work. It amused him how there is a periodic and alchemical chart hung on the wall that all of them had their backs turned to. Let's see how long it'll take them to take notice.

-.-

"Hey… hey… hey…. Hey… hey… Can I hide here?"

Fourth Years, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, Potions class stared at the Alchemy Teacher in bewilderment as he continuously poked Professor Snape with a wooden spoon. They were waiting for the Potion's Master to explode and kill the younger of the two. However, if anything, Professor Snape calmly got up from his seat, went into his supply closet and came out with seemingly random items. He instructed Mr. Elric to sit in his chair while he created a potion for him.

Mr. Elric silently sat down on the previously vacant seat, it unnerved everyone how compliant he is. Well, he does have a bandage wrapped around his head and his eyes are unfocused. Worry only intensified when Mr. Elric grabbed hold of Professor Snape's book and started to go on about how Potion's is a good class to take and how it reminded him of Alchemy. It was odd. Very odd.

"What are you making, Severus?"

"A potion."

"Vat kind of bozion?"

"Something to help with your concussion."

"…I haffe ein concuzion?"

"Yes."

" _I think I'm going to be sick…_ "

"In English please."

"Zick."

"Oh, bloody hell."

-.-

"I swear! How did we not see that?"

"We should have looked around the classroom."

"We should have studied."

"How are we supposed to study for something we had no clue what we were supposed to study?"

"She does have a point."

"Remember, Mr. Elric did this to us all the time last year. We should have paid more attention to our surroundings."

"Last time that happened, Mr. Elric started to go on a tangent about toads and the color pink."

"…How?"

"That occurred after he came back from a meeting at the Ministry of Magic."

"Ah…"

"…Are we still on for Friday?"

"Yeah."

"Should we bring snacks?"

"What kind of snacks?"

Emmeline Evan, Yaxley Prang, and Wynne Ranott walked out toward their respective classes. They had just finished Monday Alchemy class and they were all peeved. Of course, the youngest of the Elric Brothers would do such a thing. Should they be surprised? No. Are they? Yes. Yes, they are.

Emmeline Evan is a Seventh year Hufflepuff, she has long straight blonde hair, soft blue eyes and tiny freckled splattered across her face. A warmhearted young lady. She's also a very blunt person and tell it as it is. Because of this nature, many come to her for mature advice. She's very dependable and wants to become a healer in the future. That being said, can get her riled up (as in quidditch of she's a huge fan of), she starts cursing like a sailor. She's extremely oblivious though and hasn't had a boyfriend yet.

Yaxley Prang is a Fifth year Hufflepuff, curly blonde hair, dark green eyes and has a kind, thoughtful smile. A sweet, empathetic young man. He often looks after his younger housemates, talking to them, listening to them if something happens. Has a huge sweet tooth and wants to open his own pastry shop. He unfortunately doesn't know much about the muggle world as he lost his muggle mother at an early age.

Wynne Ranott is a Fifth Year Slytherin has long deep orange hair, icy blue eyes and has a very angular face. Her family may have muggle blood in them, but they are angel investors. Meaning, they give money to businesses to help them achieve top status for a portion of their stock. Once they become big, they sell their stock for more money. She is the girlfriend of Timothy and realizes that he is using her for money but doesn't really care as his family is from good stock.

-.-

Ling paced around the meeting room, agitation clearly written on his face. He was dressed in his finest clothing, the entire room had the finest of cloth for drapery, decorations and whatever else is expected from someone of his standings. He wasn't looking forward to the meeting, but it had to be done. It had to be done.

An audible clicked sounded out the seemingly silent room, signifying someone had just used the back passage of the room. Turning around, Ling turned to see that the part of the wall was partially left open, but no one was coming out of it. " _Lan Fan, come out already._ "

"… _I do not see the point of me wearing this, I am your bodyguard! Not some sort of doll!_ " Lan Fan whispered out furiously, stepping into Ling's view. She is no longer wearing her typical uniform that made her easily blend into the shadows or wearing the porcelain mask. She is now wearing a beautiful yellow and blue western inspired cheongsam styled dress, her hair pined back with pearls and precious jewels.

" _By the end of the day, you will become my future wife and Empress. With or without the approval of the elders. This will work, the moment they hear what I have to say, they'll scramble around to appease themselves and myself as well._ " Ling assured Lan Fan solemnly, showing her a side of himself that is hardly seen by the bodyguard. He swiftly walked over towards her and pulled her into a tight embrace. " _This plan will work, we've worked it out along with Alphonse and Mei. It will work._ "

Lan Fan hesitantly raised her arms and wrapped them around Ling's neck. " _If I may say My Lord…_ "

" _You are allowed to say whatever comes to mind, Lan Fan. You do not need my permission._ "

" _What if you_ _ **are**_ _capable having children? That would defeat the whole purpose of this meeting?_ "

" _Are you saying you do want kids? With me? Hehehehe~~_ "

Lan Fan stared at Ling with a deadpanned expression as the young Emperor let her go and prance around the room. He kept going on about the possibilities of having kids with her. Even so, it worries her. The plan they have set out to ensure to have Ling get out of marrying 50 wives but still keep peace with all 50 clans. This plan has to work.

That was just one huge thing Lan Fan is worried about. The other issue… Ling's insistence on making her his wife. Grandfather would be rolling in grave by now. If anything, she surprised he hasn't risen up from the dead just to beat them both into a bloody pulp.

A curt knock reverberated throughout the room, it caused Lan Fan to run toward the secret passage but was stopped when Ling lunged at her and swung her around the room with him. Before he did so, he kicked the hidden door closed and proceeded with his twirling. " _Dance with me, Lan Fan!_ "

" _Is it safe to come in?_ " Mei opened the door just enough to peek her head through and couldn't hold back a squeal at seeing Ling and Lan Fan dance around the room. She hopes one day that would be her and Alphonse one day.

-.-

Alphonse paced around the strange room on the fifth floor of Hogwarts, deep in thought. Instead of wondering why the room looked like broom closet, it now was a quaint library with a plush chair next to a lit fireplace, his mind is elsewhere. His mind is back at Xing, wondering if his future brother-in-law meeting will go alright with the elders of all fifty main clans of Xing. If this plan does not work, then all their planning will be for naught and Ling will have to marry fifty wives.

With a sigh, Alphonse allowed himself to fall onto the chair and rubbed his forehead. " _This gamble better pays off._ "

-.-

" _I do not know if I am capable of having children due to my time being a homunculus. It is heavily noted that they are incapable of having children. That is why I advise of this proposal and equal opportunity for any child of all clans to become next ruler of Xing._ "

To be continued...

 


	22. Chapter 22

Alchemy: Tiny Steps

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasize._ "

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

Mr. Elric: Edward Elric

Professor Elric: Alphonse Elric

-.-

" _One week. One week. Truth is punishing me. He is testing me._ " Alphonse kept muttering under his breath, as he watched Tuesday's class walked through the door of his brother's Alchemy class. Well, his class too next year. The main problem Alphonse had been that he wasn't prepared to fully take over his brother and his teaching style. He must continue on with Edward style of teaching and not his own, this is his year not his own. The reason for taking over for the week, Edward is still under guard of Madam Pomfrey's care for the semi-mild concussion to a severer one due to an unfortunate encounter with the school's poltergeist. Peeves had caused his brother to fall down some flights of stairs. There is no telling how long Edward will be decommissioned for the injury and recovery.

Edward will be okay, just needs to rest and the potions and magical remedies are helping the healing process to go faster. Here's hoping that he has a fast recovery.

With sigh, Alphonse pushed himself away from the desk he was leaning on when he heard the familiar ring of the bell. The classroom is filled to the brim with students, from first to seventh years. From the looks of it, he could already sense who has to leave and who could possibly stay. Picking up a clipboard from the desk and looked down to see that today's class focused on teaching the students the non-magical aspect in alchemy. He let out a mental sigh of relief at seeing Edward's side notes, showing that four students from the original class are in today's class, peer teaching by the looks of it.

**Fred Weasley: He along with his brother, George Weasley, show a great aptitude in Alchemy. Remember who is who, they may be the same, but they are not. This Weasley still needs to have a deeper understanding the laws but still is miles ahead of his peers. It is noted that when he and his brother are together, their minds seemed to be linked together and are able to reach no bounds in their research. Warning: Chronic Pranksters.**

**Timothy Jerkins: Needs a huge dose of reality that not everyone is a stepping stone to supposed success. Appears to selfish and narcissistic, give him a hawk's eye and he'll be a replica to Mustang. The only difference… he makes Mustang look like a saint in terms of personality. Shows aptitude in the laws and understanding of the laws but does not understand how it fits in with the human side of it all. Warning: Unlike Mustang, he actually sees people as true chess pieces.**

**Kasey State: Where do I start? She grew up in an orphanage, said place made no stance that they even cared for her in her physical, mental, emotional and… there's no end on how much they fucked her up. She shows great critical thinking skills but shows little to no skills in non-magical subjects but is more than willing to over pile her work to get ahead. Talk to the house-elves to have food 'randomly' appear by her whenever she looks hungry and ensure it's easy on the stomach. If you suspect anything, inform her Head of House, she'll take care of it.**

**Elfrida Hopkirk: Very studious but always leaves everything for the last minute. It's that Ravenclaw side of her, having the brains and smarts gives them the excuse of doing things last minute with the assumption they fully understand the subject. She get's it but her heads is stuck in the clouds with that mindset. Needs to understand non-magical concepts and perhaps move her to Wednesday class. (If you are reading this Al, at least I know when to ask questions until I fully understand what the hell I'm doing before I slack off. She doesn't.)Kasey State: Grew up in an orphanage that sees her nothing more than a paycheck they are paid to supposedly to take care of her. Gave her a shitty education before coming here to this place. I swear, when I first saw her, she looked like she was starved. Have the house-elves set out extra meals for her. Needs a huge refresher in her studies but is very eager to learn. Warning: Don't visit the orphanage. Have Madam Sprout do it.**

Alphonse couldn't help but smile softly at his brother's notes on his students, noticing the finer details in them. Details that need to be seen. Fred will be no problem, give him advanced work and have him help out the others. Timothy would help him, but needs to understand the human concepts of life. He'll have to break Elfrida out of that habit if hers. Kasey… Edward had once previously mentioned a student that grew up in an orphanage. Seeing said student in front of him, he could see how desperately she is trying to herself in her clothing, and failing desperately. After traveling for so long as he did and seeing the consequences of war, starvation is one of the many atrocities in humanity.

"Welcome to Alchemy, my name is Professor Elric, Mr. Elric your slated teacher is currently indisposed. Yes, we are related. No, we are not related in that way. He is my older brother. I am engaged. I am very happy with her." Alphonse couldn't help but show his utter disappointment how more than half the class visibly deflate. Seems like a lot of his fans are in class and now has to find a way to weed out the fans from the actual students.

-.-

Severus sat beside Edward's bed, a book in hand and a cup of black tea in the other. It was his turn to take care of Edward when Alphonse isn't around to make him stay in bed. Fortunately he was put into a magic induced sleep and it appears it is doing wonders for his healing process. Even so, here's hoping there won't be any long term effects. On the night table besides the bed is a package of stone cakes sent by Hagrid, one of the many forms of apologies from the half-giant.

There was no need to apologize, Edward in his medical induced haze that it wasn't anyone's fault. Animal's just have a tendency on harming him for the hell of it. This only caused Hagrid to burst into tears once more.

"What are we going to do with you…" Severus sighed, placing the now empty cup of tea on the night table and putting the book on the bed. He continued on talking as if Edward was actually listening and responding instead of being unconscious. "Not even a month in, and you already got yourself in this condition… don't give me that look. You have a tendency to get hurt, lost, maimed, insulting the wrong person, or a combination, which results with you in his sort of outcome… What did I say? Don't give me that look… Ugh… you are impossible."

-.-

" _Should we accept this proposal?_ "

" _If we do, it would allow us to put more heirs up front to become the next emperor or empress._ "

" _He still has to pick…_ "

" _Instead of possibly only have one choice from ever respective clan, there would be more. Everyone has an equal opportunity, from the smallest to the largest of clans._ "

" _The only prerequisite he has is that they must attend the new school the Emperor is currently creating with the help of Amestris and Magical Great Britain._ "

" _I like this proposal… providing an equal opportunity and dealing with that bothersome marriage law._ "

" _Don't get me started… The Emperor's father keep taking our daughters, sisters, nieces and granddaughters without much of a care._ "

" _Let's not forget… even the ones that were married or promised to someone were not off limits for him…_ "

" _What if he does the same as his father?_ "

" _Don't make me laugh. I've seen that Amestrian threaten him that if he ever does anything to offend that woman's honor, then he will be the one to beat him senseless._ "

" _Can he do that?_ "

" _From what I've heard, he could... He's not the only one who threatened Emperor Ling._ "

-.-

Mustang mentally grumbled to himself as he left Grumman's office, he was just kicked out of his leader's office while his Captain stayed behind. It was suspicious to say the least. Maybe there is something going on without his knowledge? There are constant whispers behind his and Hawkeye's back, all of them revolving around this upcoming law that will permanently change the military. Whatever it is… it has to be big…

-.-

" _I had made a list of all possibly candidates for once the Anti-Fraternization laws are abolished, so that you know who I approve from greatest to least._ " Grumman handed his granddaughter a long list of possible candidates for supposed marriage.

Riza's hand were shaking at what her grandfather had just told her, the answers to all those whispers, innuendos, and so on. Her grandfather, the Fuhrer of Amestris, is removing one of the biggest laws the Military has for who knows how long. The only problem is that… why is he giving her a list of candidates for marriage?

" _I am going to be officially announcing everyone you are my granddaughter, to avoid having issues of my own._ "

Riza gave the old man a deadpanned expression, she swore that Roy took a lot after Grumman than she cares to admit. " _The list?_ "

" _What? I am giving you my approval to anyone you choose from the list as a possible partner in the future and not worry about me. Plus, once word get's out who you are to me, there would be marriage proposals just for your connection to myself. I want to make sure you know who would be a good possible candidate for yourself._ "

" _Why did you have General Mustang leave the room? Shouldn't he hear the news?_ "

" _I'll leave that for you, I'll be making everything official at the end of the month._ "

" _Thank you?_ "

-.-

" _I'm the twelfth person on this list?!_ " Roy didn't bother to hide his look of utter disbelief and dismay at the list Riza just presented him with. " _How in Truth's name did Havoc get to be number four while I'm twelve! And both Armstrong's are the first two on the list! ugh!_ "

Jean, for his own part, slowly hid underneath his desk to avoid his head officer's wrath.

" _Sir… you're missing the point._ " Vato called out from his spot in the office, he was scanning through the paperwork that was required to officially abolished the anti-fraternization law.

" _How are you above me by one!_ " Roy called out to Vato, pointing accusingly at him. " _How are all of you above me!_ "

" _You could see his pride being demolished bit by bit…_ " Heymans whispered out to his comrades with a chuckle but stopped with Riza glared at all of them.

" _They should just make it official now…_ " Kain sighed.

" _I'm just waiting until Hawkeye slap some sense into him._ " Jean whispered out from his spot from underneath his desk.

Roy snapped his fingers and ignited the list up in flames. He promptly ran his hands through his hair in frustration. So, this was what was being hidden from Riza and himself, Truth… he already had plans to get rid of that law down the line. This puts a wrench into his plans. His plans involve… it involves Riza helping him bring it down under Maes's name.

Who was their main supporter…

"… _I wanted to romantically propose to you…_ "

" _Sir, the law hasn't been abolished yet._ "

" _Is that a yes or no?_ "

" _You haven't asked me anything yet._ "

To be continued…

 


	23. Snippet: A Family's Understanding

Olivier Mira Armstrong sat in her office, staring at the steel walls with an empty expression. Her office is void of any sort of pictures, décor or anything that made it appear even remotely welcoming. The only thing that looked off, for her, is a small bookcase that was filled with random books and pictures.

The books were considered odd as they ranged from battle tactics to fairy tales. Tales to be read to a tiny visitor or whoever decides to borrow a book for temporary use. The pictures went from maps, battle plans to random childlike drawings. Many will assume that the childish drawings came from the Brigg's kids, giving the indomitable Ice Queen a picture of her own from themselves. It is odd to see such items in the office of a woman that showed not a single shred of motherly instinct.

Well, that's if you do not know her truly…

Olivier reached over and pulled out a book and opened up to a story named "Death's Messengers". What was being used as a bookmark is an old photographed pristinely preserved throughout the years. The photograph was set in a hospital room, a woman smiling softly at a bundle of blankets in her arms along with a man learning over the woman to get a better view of the bundle in her arms. They both looked proud of what they created and none of them knew of the trouble that was down the road for all of them.

A sharp knock caused the Major General to snap the book close to hide that moment in time away and hide the book under several random files. She announced to whoever was knocking on her door to enter. Miles popped his head through the now opened door and dangled a letter in his hand. "Hawkins's letter just arrived along with a package."

Miles stepped into the room to reveal that in his other hand he is holding a glass case that held primroses. In the case is a small banner that stated,

**Happy Birthday Mom, from your ever loving son.**


	24. Snippet: Never Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: Miles isn't married to the Major General. Her husband died about two or three years ago.

Every birthday since her father's murder, there are always the same group people in uniform celebrating with her, her mother and friends. Always there whenever she makes a huge milestone in her life. Her god-father telling her tales of how heroic her father was, his time of always showing off pictures, and how much the man cared for his family. Her god-mother always making sure her mother has some time off by spending the day with her. Uncles taking turns babysitting her or teaching her new things.

They all attempt to fill in the void of her dead father. At times, it works and other times it makes things even worse. Big brother Ed and Al seemed to understand what she is feeling, they always send letters, small gifts, and always make sure mother has everything she needs. Even if they do not know that she knows, Elicia knows they are paying for her intuition to that private (and every expensive) school on their paycheck.

She loves her brothers but at times she wishes someone could tell her the story behind her father's death. The further as time goes, it is evident, there was something rather suspicions about the fact her father never once again woke up to go to work.


	25. Chapter 25

Alchemy: Tiny Steps

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasize._ "

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

Mr. Elric: Edward Elric

Professor Elric: Alphonse Elric

-.-

What did you guys thought of the snippets? I'll be adding them whenever some sort of emotion overtakes me or wanting to add in details without putting it into the story as a whole.

-.-

**George Weasley: Shows a great aptitude in Alchemy along with his brother, Fred Weasley. Try to remember who is who. This one needs to develop his critical thinking skills, it is apparent that both brothers help each other with what the other slacks with. While George has a complete understanding of the laws but as stated before, critical thinking along with a clearer and advanced understanding of the laws. Warning: Chronic prankster.**

**Rachel McWilliams: If only I could get her a full evaluation, I could only do so much without fully knowing what more I could do for her. There is a difference between knowing something and remembering something. She remembers what she needs to remember and at her convivence, but does not fully understands what she is talking about. I have received several complaints of her constant chatter to the point it severely distracts everyone. There are times she will be quiet, but it is just as unnerving whenever she goes in those quiet tangents. Warning: If she does not follow our warnings, contact Filius.**

**Yaxley Prang: Has one of the biggest sweet tooth… Emphatic and cares for his housemates. Enjoys creating recipes and figuring out how cooking could be implemented into Alchemy. Makes one mean carrot and zucchini bread. Pomona mentioned to me he dropped an elective to continue studying Alchemy, ended up dropping divination and switched it with ancient ruins and added in muggle studies. Need to talk to him about adding extra classes, last thing we need is him running on caffeine. Warning: Lost his mother at a young age due to that moldy-mort, a very sore subject for him.**

**Emmeline Evan: Blunt, mature and very warm-hearted. One of the oldest students I have, shows some promise but not enough time to be taught fully. This was a clear example what I warned that cat woman about. Anyway, she has a tendency to be very oblivious to a lot of things and Alchemy cannot be one of them. Even if she see's facts, she does not see the full picture or ask the necessary questions to further her studies. Warning: Don't be surprised if students attempt to woo her and she has no clue what's happening. Very oblivious. (Don't you say anything, Al. )**

Alphonse scanned through his brother's paperwork for Wednesday's class, Critical Thinking. Students that require a deeper understanding of the world around them, to think in and out of the box and so on. Important for them to understand that life is filled with color but behind the seams, it's black, white and grays of all shades.

So far, a lot of the students who just passed the entrance exam are skeptical of what was being said to them. A lot of them had an idea what they assumed to be Alchemy and what from what they were told. So far Alphonse kicked out one person just went on how Alchemy is supposed to be, to a wizard/witch point of view. One less student to teach. Let's see if he can bring down the numbers even more.

-.-

" _My head..._ " Edward rasped out, wincing at how dry his throat felt. His arms felt like stone when he attempted to move them. The only thing he felt he could move is his automail foot. Vision blurry made it impossible to figure out where he was at that current moment. 'Where am I?'

Edward suddenly felt metal touch his lips and a cold liquid hitting his lips. The need of quench his thirst overtook his mind to question what he was being forced to drink but that was overthrown. His thirst won over and when the liquid touched his tongue, the eldest Elric Brother felt warmth filled his entire body. Feeling began to return and his vision becoming clearer. Once his sight returned fully to him, he saw that it was Severus holding a goblet up to his lips. The liquid in said goblet smelled like peppermint, rosemary, and… feverfew? Whatever it was, it was helping him get rid of the constant ache in his head. "Zank you."

Severus could only raise an eyebrow at hearing Edward's voice. Edward had started to lose his heavily accented voice, pronouncing English words easily and nearly fluently. Still had hints of Amestrian but nothing when he first met him. Now? It's like right back to the beginning for Edward. "How do you feel?"

"I feel like schit. Put vadeffer you kaffe me is making it ko avay." Edward slurred out, feeling sleep taking over him again. "Vat did you make drink…"

Severus watched Edward slurred out his words before returning to a magic induced sleep. This would be the last time the young man be forced to drink a sleeping drought. It was heavily diluted to help with the concussion Edward is suffering from. From what Poppy told him, that Edward is almost in the clear but needed one more potion and a long rest before going about his normal business. Well, normal business for Edward Elric.

"How is he?"

Severus turned around to see Alphonse entering the room from the second entrance of the room. "I gave him the last required potion. It would have been a fast process if he allowed Madam Pomfrey to use magic and fully utilizing my potions, but considering his stance towards that…"

"His stance against magic in or on his body…I know." Alphonse let out a despondent sigh. "He would rather suffer through the pain than make it go away quickly with magic. Don't use it against him, he already does that enough as it is."

"I know."

-.-

" _The main colors of the wedding are red and gold?_ " Izumi attempted to describe the color of dress she needed to get for Edward and Winry's wedding. She was asked by Edward to stand in as the Mother of the Groom and right now, she is looking for a dress along with Gracia, Elicia and Riza. " _I want something like this…_ "

Gracia could only chuckle and show complete apprehension at how Izumi described the dress she wanted. She turned her attention to another attendant of the bridal shop. She was asked to become the Mother of the Bride and wedding planner. Her daughter is to be the flower girl and have Black Hayate be the ring bearer. Riza is the Maid of Honor and is currently debating type of dress she wanted to wear for the wedding. Winry had gave free reign of her wedding. The only rules she did put in is that the colors are red and gold, no bachelorette or bachelor parties, and nothing to revealing. A simple country, fairy-tail inspired wedding. At least Pinako managed to convince her to not it all themed Automail and machines. That was a clear second. " _For the bridesmaid's dresses, could we avoid lace, open-backs and something not to heavy? Color? Dark gold, of a dark enough yellow to pass it off…_ "

Gracia didn't need to look back to see how Riza let out a sigh of relief when she rejected a dress that would have been perfect, but the back had a see-through lace showing off the back. " _Something like this back the back covered._ "

" _Mommy, could my friend come to the wedding?_ "

" _We'll have to ask Winry, dear. Which friend?_ "

" _His name is…_ "

-.-

Alphonse slowly edged towards the trapdoor that was the only form of entrance and exit of the Divination Tower. The Divination Professor is freaking him out and is professing his future, past and present death. Now she is going on about how the color of his eyes only proceeds death of everyone that connects with him and his brother. " _Truth… if this is your twisted away of punishing me… you've done it._ "

-.-

**Terrence Higgs: One of my start students along with George and Fred. Despite coming from a Pure-Blood background, he does not see blood or house colors. See's the world as it is and from what he described, the Higgs are a Gray Family. Have him go over arrays and elemental alchemy. It may be too advanced for him, but I believe he could make it. Warning: He had to drop several classes to continue taking Alchemy and Quidditch. Keep in contact with Severus to see where he stands.**

**Edmond Mortin: I swear this kid's voice is so deep! Whenever he talks it's like a cross between Sid and Major Armstrong! The kid enjoys scaring the crap out of people and joins Fred and George in their pranks. Loves pranks. Very much… I might get this kid to transmutate something before he leaves the school. Warning: Only makes himself known when he wants to. Knows every rumor that goes around this school.**

**Wynne Rabnott: I swear she's like a mini Major General Armstrong in terms of being 'icy' towards everyone around her. Can't blame her, her family came from a primary non-magical background but quickly married into magic and allowed money to talk for them. She's with that boyfriend of hers due to the fact 'he's of good stock', I swear I never understand how their family make her face theses views. She is has a good balance but needs to have all aspects put together. Warning: She has that death like stare…be warned.**

**Nathaniel Praxley: May be Pure-Blood, but his family cares enough to suck in their pride to get help in a non-magical means. Found out he has a mild case of dyslexia, working with his parents, Filius and the doctor that diagnosed him. I believe I found a way to help him study. Now we have to find a way to raise up his self-esteem, the kid doesn't believe he's smart enough for Ravenclaw. If only he knew, the kid knows his stuff and doesn't even fully realize what he's truly capable of. Warning: I've heard many of his housemates are tormenting him, have to get one of my older students from the same house to watch over him.**

Thursday Class.

Balance.

This day and the next, then hopefully Edward will be ready to get back to teaching. Alphonse could only wonder how his brother managed to get through teaching last year. To think that last year he would be teaching on his own. Oh truth… he takes back everything he ever told his brother about being a teacher. He'll be the one that would murder a student… or horribly maim them.

"Sir, isn't alchemy just a form of lost magical art form? Creating gold and such?"

"…Get out."

-.-

'I feel like I should start gloating…?'

To be continued…


	26. Chapter 26

Alchemy: Tiny Steps

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasize._ "

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

Mr. Elric: Edward Elric

Professor Elric: Alphonse Elric

-.-

Edward sat in his chair, wrapped in multiple blankets and nursing a jug of tea Severus made for him. His headache is more or less gone, Madam Promfrey gave him the okay and out of danger due to the concussion. Now it is Friday, and there is no way to tell who is going to show up today. The day he had purposely left open for any of his students to use as a study hall or for extra help. The 'class' should start less than fifteen minutes and no one was here yet.

Perhaps he won't deal with anyone today.

"I wonder how's Mr. Elric doing? Haven't seen him for a while."

"Probably still resting, heard it was a nasty fall."

Edward's ears perked up at hearing familiar voices from the other side of the main entrance doors. He snuggled deeper into his blankets when he saw the door open to reveal several of his students. None of them appears to take note of his presence, points off for not taking in their surroundings.

"Do you think Professor Elric will allow us to visit Mr. Elric?"

"Maybe, we could sneak in."

"Or we can ask nicely?"

"Or we can just barge right in?"

"The Elric's entrance to their room has a Transmutation circle, I've seen it. It's difficult to solve."

All the while the students debated/argued on how they were going to get into the Elric's room. All the while Edward would reach out to pick up his giant jug of tea to take a drink out of it and place it back on the desk. It was amusing to see that none of them took notice of him.

Edward began to debate whether or not he should allow the student plot on how they should storm his room or stop it right there. He decided on the former, it was amusing to see how everyone keep coming up with strange ideas how to get through alchemical circle that stands guard of his room. Have any of them considered talking to the house-elves? They'll help.

-.-

Alphonse ran a hand through his hair, tired and stressed. He had managed to observe many of the classes here at Hogwarts and talked to the professors of their respective careers. So far, it made him wonder. Just wonder how connected the school is to the government. It is evident that the Ministry of Magic are making sure the students of Hogwarts would be incapable of leaving the Magical World.

By making them unable to interact with people of a non-magical background.

They do not have the necessary courses that will help them in the long run if they choose to work with non-magical humans. They are forcing them to stay within a barrier of fear and ignorance. Talk about ignorance is bliss…

Ignorance will only get them all killed down the road.

-.-

" _What was that? Oh no… Try to convince her not to wear that… Don't remind me, I chose red and Edward picked gold. We thought of having a black-tie theme but that doesn't fit us. Then there's Ling, he wants to plan the wedding! He's already has to deal with trying to convince Lan Fan to marry him… Yes, I got a call that the law he wanted to pass, passed. Along with a marriage laws that have been pushed by the multiple clans… Pass those then he gets what he wants… Elicia wants to invite a friend…? We do need a ring boy… talk to his parents about it. Talk to you later._ "

Winry hung up the phone with an audible sigh. 'Weddings…'

With a shake of her head, Winry stood up from her spot and shivered when she felt a gust of cold wind hit her. She is really starting to hate the cold so much. The only place that was even remotely warm is the furnace room, and that could only heat up the entire place so much. Even if she is waring layers of layers of clothing, it gets in the way of her work.

Work…

Like her parents before her and before them, a love of automail that out matches anyone to everyone. Working at Briggs as their lead Automail Mechanic, it's taking a toll on her, physically and emotionally. There was a constant need for soldiers in need of automail, repairs of a mixture of the mentioned before. Whenever she is done with one, two are replaced. Done with them, four more come in. The so on and so forth. A lot of them are in need to receiving automail, the medical room which is filled with several soldiers and citizens recovering from injuries and more than half of them are recuperating to have automail replaced missing limbs.

Amestris is currently in a silent war against Drachma, from what she was told, and it occurred due to what occurred on the Promise Day. The Pact of Non-Aggression Amestris and Drachma was destroyed when Drachma attacked Amestris, and since then both countries have been at each other's necks more so than usual. The war between both countries isn't widely known around Amestris, what is being told to the public is that the Fuhrer is working tirelessly to bring peace to both counties. One the inside, it's quite the opposite.

Winry had stopped going down to the small village. Multiple attacks after the enemy finding opportunities into Amestris. The villagers all moved into Briggs and things were barely looking up. A treaty needed to be done in order for all the bloodshed to end.

Here's hoping Roy hasn't told Ed, there's still so much work that needs to be done.

-.-

" _Before I pass the Anti-Fraternization Law, we have to end the war against Drachma._ "

" _I know, every letter we send them gets rejected due to them not accepting anything we sent them._ "

" _They are attacking us for the fact they believe we are still weak to what occurred nearly three years ago._ "

" _I say we take the fight to them._ "

" _No. My men can take their hits, but the moment they put civilians lives in danger is when I am putting my men into defense than offense. I don't care what you do, get that fucking treaty over with!_ "

" _Armstrong! Behave yourself!_ "

" _Not until all of you figure this shit out!_ "

" _Sister…_ "

" _I swear I'll stick your head up Mustang's ass dear brother…_ "

-.-

Edward stood at the foot of the magical staircase, wondering if he should go up to visit Filius or go do to visit Severus. Late afternoon on a Friday, his friends should either be teaching their last class or taking a break from teaching. After thinking what he wanted to do and what is forcing him to remain in his spot, the alchemy teacher only shook his head and decided to head out to the kitchens. He didn't want to accidently hit his head again.

"Oh Eddy boy, come out and play~"

Edward quickly quicken his pace in order to ignore the poltergeist. Said menace's voice followed him, taunting him and his headache that only appears whenever the castle attempts to make it's presence known to him. " _Go away! Leave me alone!_ "

"Now, now, Mr. Alchemist. There's no reason to run away."

Edward felt as if a bucket of water was dump on him, that voice sounded oh so familiar like Truth itself. Turning around, hoping to not see what he just heard. Nothing. Wait…

"How many times do I have to tell you… Leave him be!"

The Bloody Baron chased Peeves away from the scene before him, Peeves laughed all the while he was chased away.

"If I see you near him again, I will have the Headmaster stuff you in vase!"

-.-

"Everything seems to be in order. If you sense anything out of the norm, come see me again."

Edward let out a sigh of relief as Madam Promfrey gave him a bill of good health but certain warnings along with it. "Thank you."

Madam Promfrey gave him a curt nod before she tended to her other patients. With a sigh, Edward got up from the cot he was sitting on and headed out of the Medical Wing. Perhaps he could make it to the dungeons without dealing with Peeves… and ask Severus why the Bloody Baron is keeping it away from him. After what happened earlier with the Slytherin House ghost keeping the poltergeist away from him, it made Edward head off to see Madam Promfrey.

Needed to make sure his mind was in the right place but it appears the only people that could do that is the Old Man or Severus. Of course, Edward decided to go look for Severus than the old man. Last thing he needed is that old goat prodding his mind.

To be continued…


	27. Chapter 27

Alchemy: Tiny Steps

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasize_."

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

Mr. Elric: Edward Elric

Professor Elric: Alphonse Elric

-.-

Happy Holidays!

 

-.-

" _When are we going to inform Colonel Elric…?_ "

" _Should we even inform him?_ "

" _His fiancé is currently in the middle of this havoc. He must be informed of what is happening right now._ "

" _Mustang? You've been quiet._ "

" _What do they want?_ "

" _Excuse me?_ "

" _Drachma? What do they want?_ "

" _They are belligerent. All they want is to prove they are better than us. Our sources told us they assumed we are in easy targets due to Grumman leading us._ "

" _Should we make them rethink of their thoughts on us?_ "

" _We are moving away from a Militaristic government. Bloodshed will not be the only solution we have for everything._ "

" _Major General Armstrong informed us they are in the defense. Drachma threatened if an Amestrian even stepped on their land, they will declare a full out war._ "

" _They already claimed several lives of our own!_ "

" _They claim that the soldiers that are currently attacking Briggs are militia-deserters. They state they are not supporting them, but we have reason to believe that is not the case._ "

"… _We could play along with the deserter angle. If they are claiming they are no longer part of their commands…_ "

-.-

"33 seconds… two seconds longer than the last time we tried this…" Severus rubbed his temples after trying to use legilimency on Edward. The first half of that time was trying to get through Edward's defenses. Even after getting through that barrier, he encountered… what looks like a mixture of a grassy field and a dry desert. The further he attempts to get into the memories, a white figure appeared and kicked him out.

"Any update?" Edward asked his friend, quirking up an eyebrow at Severus's current condition. "Did you find anything?"

"That's assuming if I even had an idea what would an update would be?" Severus gritted his teeth when he felt a wave of nausea hit him full on from out of nowhere. "Bloody hell…"

Edward quickly stood up and kept Severus steady as the Potion's Master gagged into a pail. "What did you see in there?"

"I managed to get through your primary defenses… I ended up in a grassy field crossed with a desert." Severus wiped his mouth with a rag, he allowed Edward to help him towards his potion's storage. Edward opened the storage room and did what Severus told him to pull out from it.

"Did something kick you out?"

"…Yes…"

"You're on the right and wrong path. You met my Truth. You are in the right path into my mind, but you took a bad turn to it."

"I am not even going to ask…"

-.-

" _Marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me!_ "

Mei hid her smile behind her cup of tea, watching Ling swing Lan Fan around the room. The council, elders from all fifty clans and the Emperor himself agreed to new marriage laws, along with several stipulations. One of those stipulations would be that Xing become strictly monogenous. This mainly has to do with protecting daughters, nieces, granddaughters, and many others from being forced into a marriage or partnership they do not have a say in. There are still rules on who they can and cannot marry, but at least now the rules at not as demanding as before. For this to fully pass, all heirs of each clan future heirs are all future possible candidates to become the next ruler of Xing.

With Ling announcing that he may not be able to produce heirs, everyone scrambled onto the proposal of each clan having each produce their own heir. This made them turn a blind eye to the Emperor constantly trying to 'properly' court his head of guard. No matter how many women that are thrown his way, he keeps his gaze over his shoulder to keep track of his shadow.

Romantic?

Sure.

Is it idealistic in their world?

No.

In their own circumstance, they are making it work to their best to make it work.

" _My…My lord! Let go!_ "

" _How many times do I have to tell you to call me by my name. You haven't had that issue last night._ "

" _!_ "

" _Lan Fan? Lan Fan!_ "

" _Why did I ever agree to be your chaperone?_ " Mei shook her head at seeing that Lan Fan passed out and her half-brother trying to wake her up.

-.-

Alphonse scanned through the documents, letters and other items while writing down notes on important details. Documents that had to do with his work for Xing's new school, his duties of being an ambassador, and so on. Letters to his friends, acquaintances and other parties, reasons, to check on them, ensure they are kept in order and to see if they have any information he could possible use. The other items, are heavily coded items that required him to decode and figure out what he needed to know about everything that was sent to him.

So far…

New marriage laws passed in Xing. (That's good, for everyone around.)

Ling officially proposed to Lan Fan. (Thank Truth.)

Roy is planning to propose to Riza. (Here the Elric thought, that it would have been the other way around)

Certain people are still locked up. (Have to make sure those conspirators are locked up and kept quiet.)

Others are being humiliated for other's amusement. (He'll have to visit the traveling Circus again to ensure to leave a message.)

Paninya is apparently becoming an automail model. (Still have to subscribe Lan Fan to  _Today's Schematics._ )

Havoc's family business is doing well. (Last heard that the Armstrong's are investing in the business.)

Marcoh enjoys his work in rebuilding Ishval along with Scar. (The doctor went on to say how no matter how many times Scar attempts to change his name, everyone prefers to dub the Ishvalan Warrior Monk as Scar.)

Scar is getting annoyed at being called by his former name. (His birthname isn't any better than the new name.)

Drachma is trying to convince Amestris to start a war…

Alphonse paused, he picked up the documents and letters that had to do with the latest decoded message. Oh, this is not good. Not good at all. Especially since Winry is in the middle of this mess and Edward has no clue about it.

Edward will become enraged for being kept in the dark. Winry never mentioned anything from what he read in the letters, Roy being Roy, and so on. Considering with the elder Elric Brother's health complication recently, telling him would go one or two ways. Well, many ways and not all good.

Now the problem Alphonse has is that, officially, this is not his problem. His primary focus is dealing with the Magical Great Britain for Xing, and dealing with the later for Amestris. That is where his focus should stay focus in. Even so, a possible future war in his home country and close proximity of his love one and close friends.

The only one that has everything to do with this is Edward, due to his connection to the Military and his rank. People 'know' of his status and huge part on the Promise Day, they would want the people's hero to lead them on.

Now to tell his brother of what is happening so near to his fiancé.

-.-

" _I find it strange they mainly keep their attacks at the North Area, and not at all in the West Area._ "

" _Hm… From what we've gathered throughout the years, it's always North. Ever since the creation of Ironhaven, that's when the attacks started._ "

" _Ironhaven?_ "

" _A small village that houses the families of the soldiers of the area. It is noted that is the focal point of the fighting._ "

" _Do you have all the files on the attacks?_ "

" _I'll have Private Sheska Trail to write down the reports for you._ "

" _They were destroyed?_ "

" _Yes._ "

" _Then how…?_ "

" _The Private made a list of everything she ever read and will fully write whatever report when ask. This ends up being one of them_."

" _Why didn't anyone tell me of this? Did she ever read any of my reports? Please tell me she did, I don't want to rewrite those reports._ "

-.-

The moment Edward saw his brother sitting with Severus, Filius, and Pomona in his room, all of them looked like they are ready to comfort or restrain him for whatever possible reason. Severus is learning near the fireplace, both hands hidden in his long sleeves. Filius sitting near the main entrance, fidgety. Pomona is by the other entrance of the room, holding huge potted plant that looked awfully familiar. Alphonse stood up from his desk and walked towards his brother.

Edward wanted to make a run for it when he saw all of them had earmuffs hung around their necks. "What is going on?"

"Don't freak. I have news, that may freak you out."

"Then what the truth are you tell me that?  _Why are they here?_ "

" _It's for your and my own safety._ "

Edward took a deep breath through his mouth and let it out through his nose. "What is going on? Did something back home? Is everything alright…? Did anything happen to Winry?"

Panic filled within Edward, if anything were to happen to Winry and he'll never forgive himself. Thinking about it, she's currently situated at Briggs… where they are dealing with Drachma trying to invade them… constantly… Her letters seem to be far too chipper than the usual and are written as if something is not being told. The only reason Alphonse will need backup to tell him anything if the news is huge and will absolutely result in chaos. " _Is this about Winry? Is she alright? Dammit Al! What are you keeping from me!_ "

"Briggs is dealing with Drachma…" Alphonse drawled out, he kept rubbing his hands together and shifting his eyes everywhere. "Amestris and Drachma are currently…"

"For bloody sake, your fiancé is caught in between a war between both countries. She's been kept quiet to ensure you do… Filius."

"Stupefy."

-.-

" _I don't care what it cost us! We need to regain what we lost so many years ago from them!_ "

" _By starting a war? We both know if we enter Amestris now, Xing and even Creta will be on their side. And they hate Amestris just as much as we do!_ "

" _I do not care for that. They took very valuable items when that pact was created. They give back what they took… we call it even._ "

" _This again? How many times do we have to tell you. There's still a possibility they haven't found it…_ "

" _Possibly… yet. I am not going to leave it to a possibility._ "

To be continued…


	28. Chapter 28

Alchemy: Tiny Steps

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasize_."

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

Mr. Elric: Edward Elric

Professor Elric: Alphonse Elric

-.-

" _That's the thing… I went through all the reports, letters, documents, findings that all concerns Drachma… it all looks… fabricated!_ " Sheska exploded out, papers scattering around her, piles of books falling over, and her guests took several steps back to avoid being hit. One of said guest let out a yelp when a pencil lunched towards them and stab itself into the wall right next to their head. " _It all looks to convenient. The timeline I created just seems… to easy! I am missing something, if I find out that something then I'll find out what that something is!_ "

Mustang snatched on of the papers that flew into the air and scanned through it. Written in the Private's clear handwriting, appears to be an old version of maps of Amestris during it's time of expansion. It showed that a huge chunk of the North Area and some of the West. Along with that, it showed older towns and villages that are gone or replaced with new ones. He folded the paper and placed into his uniform's coat.

" _It looks like a setup! You may not believe me, but it clearly shows it is a complete set up!_   _Where's that book! I know I left it around here somewhere…?_ "

-.-

"How did he leave the grounds?" Alphonse whispered out hysterically.

"Ah… We left him in the Medical Wing due to the fact he hit his head… again. Poppy was in her office and when she when to check up on him… He was gone. Heheh…heh…"

Alphonse ran his hands through his hair in disbelief, even without Alchemy, Edward could still manage to cause chaos and mass confusion wherever. There is no way Ed could leave Hogwarts without some sort of help. Severus is currently checking the towers and roof tops, Pomona is looking around the grounds with Hagrid and Rolanda is flying around to see if she could spot Edward. Dumbledore is at the Ministry dealing with business and McGonagall is making sure the students don't panic due to the disappearance of the Alchemy Professor. Filius is telling Alphonse of the recent disappearance of his brother.

"Who could possibly help him out of the school?"

"House-elves, ask the House-elves."

Alphonse and Filius turned to see Edmond, Fred, George, and Terrence head's peeking through the open doors of the Medical Wing. "What?"

"Ask the Elves, they like Mr. Elric." Fred and George replied in unison.

-.-

" _Work, work, WORK DAMMIT!_ " Edward seethed out at the telephone, his voice was muffled out due to the fact he was in a closed phone booth. The phone wasn't working, or it wasn't getting through to the right people. He got the runaround when trying to call Winry and General Useless, people kept putting him on hold. It is heavily noted that whenever he mentions who he was, panic filled their voices before putting him on hold. " _Someone talk to me!_ "

"Sir, we should. Someone must of notice us gone _._ " A shaky voice filled the booth, it made Edward paused mid-rant. The Alchemy Teacher took in a deep breath to calm himself down before looking down to see a small House-elf wearing a dirtied and ratty flowery flour sack that was sewn into a misshapen dress. Large doe like eyes looked up at him, bottom lip quivering at the thought of getting punished for being out but knew she had to help Mr. Elric.

"I am sorry, Tac. I'll call one more time, if I don't talk to anyone then we will go back to Hogwarts." Edward replied softly, he took in a deep breath through his nose and let it out from his mouth. He took out some coins from his pocket and inserted into the payphone. " _Hello? This is Colonel Edward Elric, Code: 1899-165-26… I need to get in contact with General Roy Mustang… Havoc? Is this you? Finally, someone I know! I need to talk to General Useless… Yes. It's about that… I need information, Alphonse isn't telling me everything… Ah… what…? Damn… This is… Oh Truth… All I need is the assurance that Winry will be safe… I understand why I can't go back now… I am not going back yet… I've learned my lessons to not run head long into fights…_  Don't look at me like that, Tac… _Wasn't talking to you, I was talking to someone else… Can you get in contact with Winry and tell her to write me what is actually going on? Me sending her a letter won't do it… thanks. Tell Mustang to get in contact with me… No… I am not leaving for Amestris, but I will if it means bringing Winry with me if things get very bad…_   _tell Elicia to keep studying and ask her what she wants me to send her for her birthday… Thanks Havoc…_ "

"Is Mr. Elric done talking into the box?" Tac squeaked out.

"Yes, I am done. Let's get to the school."

-.-

"He's in muggle London? Don't tell me he is going back to Amestris?"

"There's a huge possibility that could happen… this is what I wanted to avoid."

"We should have chained to the bed…"

The search party all ended up with nothing, and the whereabouts of Edward Elric. Alphonse and Filius talked to the House-elves and they all said that Mr. Elric needed help to get to Muggle London. He needed to make a phone-call, whatever that is.

Alphonse and Severus went to Muggle London while Filius relayed the information to everyone else. Minerva is currently trying to get in contact with Dumbledore to get his help but so far… all we get from that is the Headmaster is getting the Ministry to hunt him down too.

"We better get to him soon, last thing we all need is him getting him ever more than now." Poppy huffed out, evidently peeved at the fact a patient was able to sneak away on her watch.

-.-

"I've checked everywhere, and no one had seen him. We can confirm he's not getting on a ship but knowing him… he'll find a way." Alphonse paced around the empty alleyway, with Severus listening to him ranting. The Head of Slytherin kept looking out of the entrance of the alleyway to see if he could see Edward. The area they are currently in, is the area where Edward had primarily stayed whenever he stayed at in Great Britain. The coffee shop is just down the street along with that hotel. There's a hope he might be there.

"At this rate… we'll never find him." Severus muttered, mixed fillings filled within him. It wasn't the worry that his home country could possibly go into war, it was his love one getting caught in the middle of it. From the time he had known Edward, the few times he ever mentions his fiancé, his eyes would soften, his voice filled with compassion and his main goal is to make her happy. (Or looks of complete fear, horror and terror due to being punished by the Wrench of Doom.) He is someone that will move mountains, go up against anyone to anything for her and now it appears Edward will follow with it. "Have you contact anyone back home?"

"I got the runaround. No one knows anything." Alphonse replied with clear frustration.

Unbeknownst to either of them, when they looked away from the semi-busy street, they missed Edward exited the café with a bag of food. He pulled something out of the bag and inconspicuously dropped it, looking closely one would have seen that it disappeared before it even went down towards his knees. Edward whistled out an old Amestrian tune and walked towards the phonebooth that will lead him to the Ministry of Magic. Tac will get him there and leave him there for her to get back to Hogwarts and inform every one of his location.

Edward needed to talk to Minister Bones to see if there is a Magical Government in Drachma. Perhaps they could be talked to if their Non-Magical Government isn't saying anything to Amestris.

-.-

"…He escaped… Hogwarts… with an House-elf… I am more surprised this hasn't happened at an earlier time." Minister Bones just received news that Mr. Elric had managed to leave Hogwarts with the help of an House-elf. To makes things worse, he should be on bedrest due to all the times he hit his head. At this rate, she's surprised no one figured out how thick skulled he is. One would wonder how no one has been able to figure that out. "Don't bother sending anyone out after him. This will cause a mass panic and result with him being extra difficult. With the House-Elf… their magic is something that surpasses ours. Keep an eye out on all muggle forms of transportation. He wouldn't use the elf to transport him directly to Amestris, that would take too much energy out of them."

"Do you believe he will leave the country?" Shacklebolt asked the Minister with a raised eyebrow.

"No. He may be rash, but not completely stupid. From what we were told, Amestris is currently dealing with a neighboring country that is trying to provoke them into a war of sorts. Major General Armstrong suspects they want something, just does not know what." Bones shook her head at the thought of Elric getting on a muggle transportation… thing and leave. He cares for his students and will not give up any opportunity to shove it into anyone's faces. Plus, she was given strict orders to not let Mr. Elric to leave, given by Fuhrer Grumman. "If anything, he just wants to be ensured Miss. Winry Rockbell is safe and in good hands."

Shacklebolt took note at how Bones eyes went soft when she saw a photo of her niece on her desk. One of the many things the Minister did once she moved into her new office, was to ensure she had the same photographs from her previous office to her new office. Pictures of her family, friends and in the middle of it, is one of her last living relative, young Susan Bones. Which reminds Shacklebolt. "How many bodyguards has Susan gone through already?"

"Ugh… Grayson checked himself into St. Mungo's."

"Grayson? I thought Carlton was in charge of her?"

"No, no. It was Carlton, Mason Carter then Grayson."

The two conversed about all the bodyguards Susan had went through recently and it stopped when frantic knocking reverberated from the main entrance of the office.

Bones and Shacklebolt went on guard as loud crashes sounded out from outside of the office, years of training kicked in. They took out their wands and headed towards the door.

"Minister Bones! Minister Bones! We have a problem!"

Both former Aurors looked at each other wondering what is happening at the other side of the door. "What's going on out there?"

"MADAM BONES! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

"Is that Mr. Elric?"

"Oh dear… I believe we found him…"

To be continued…

I hope everyone is having a good holiday!


	29. Chapter 29

Alchemy: Tiny Steps

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasize_."

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

Mr. Elric: Edward Elric

Professor Elric: Alphonse Elric

-.-

"We are actually in respectable terms with the Drachma Ministry of Magic. A private government, but in respectable standing." Bones explained to Elric over a cup of Amestrian tea. She had one of her assistants pull out files that concerned with Drachma. The British and Drachma's governments have a mutual understanding that if you don't bother me, I won't bother you, sort of morality. "In the last hundred years, their ministry have been keeping out of the light due to civil wars and…" Bones waved at Elric to emphasize her words, "Dealing with their muggle government going up against Amestris."

"Yeah… There is more to that story with the non-magical portion of Drachma." Elric fidgeted in his seat and avoided making eye contact with the Minister.

"Does this have to do with the experimental transmutation circle? The Promise Day?"

Edward grimaced. "Armstrong told you?"

"Mustang actually. I imagine there's more to the story that what he had told me, I suspect."

"What did he say?"

"Almost all high ranking military officers in the Military of Amestris had planned to do an experimental transmutation on the entire country. You, your brother, General Mustang, the Armstrong's, Briggs Bears, several others and even your own father went up against them." Bones told her guest what she was told by said person's superior. She placed her cup on the saucer and picked up the kettle to pour herself more tea. Nothing test better than non-magical tea. "Although I suspect there's more to the story, yes?"

There it is again, the accusation. "Like you said, it involved my father. My father was filled with mystery."

Bones looked at Elric pensively, wondering if she should inform him of a piece that concerned his father. She only mentally shook her head and went on with the actual reason the young man is in her office in the first place. "I'll get in contact with Drachma, figure out what is going on. I made several contacts over there during my time as an Auror."

"Thank you… This mea-"

Loud crashes, screams and shouts of surprise once again was heard from other side of the Minister's office. This time the demands were not for looking the Minister, they were looking for their brother. Along with a couple of expletive words that quickly followed.

Bones could only shake her head. "Not again…"

"You wouldn't happen to have a secret exit out of this place?"

"Yes, but you need magic to access it."

"Truth…"

-.-

Arthur Weasley nervously tapped his hands against his knees, ruffle through his clothing and look through his documents for an unknown amount of times. He has a meeting with the Minister, he wanted to talk to her with more help with his department. Ever since with the Muggles coming into the Magical World, his job grown. People have been 'creating' items that supposedly held alchemic abilities; watches, books, writing utensils, and other random items. Along with that, everyone has been scrambling everywhere in an attempt to grasp the muggle world in order to understand what was being through at them by the 'immature' muggle. Or as the twins would put it, compassionate, thoughtful and, sarcastic teacher that will end up on the roof of Hogwarts if left alone to his own device.

From what Arthur had heard, Mr. Elric did get lost once and ended up on the North Tower. No one has a single clue how that occurred.

Back on his original train of thought. The Weasley Patriarch needed to talk to the Minister on what has been happening and asked for extra help. He and his assistant are not able to do anything more in that small office and do all the work on their own. It just worries him that he'll be laughed at and be thrown out.

Shouting from down the hall caught the Weasley's attention, he didn't know what to do. This is the second time this has occurred and the first time this happened, Mr. Elric needed to talk to the Minister about something. Now it appears whoever is shouting, is looking for Mr. Elric himself.

"I need to find my brother!"

"He is talking to the Minister, calm yourself!"

"Not until I ring his neck!"

"Here I thought you were the easy-going brother…"

Arthur watched Professor Snape and someone he had never seen before start to bicker over the latter's brother. Several witches and wizards surrounded them, trying to make sense of what was happening. Nothing was making sense for anyone at that moment in time.

The volume of everyone speaking or shouting escalating and it all went quiet when everyone heard the familiar click from the Minister's office door being opened. Everyone turned to see that Mr. Elric opened the door, his back towards everyone as he continued conversing with Minister Bones.

"If you find anything helpful, send it to Captain Riza Hawkeye. She'll know what to do with the information."

"Of course."

"One more question…" Mr. Elric pushed the opened and exited the office, he maintained eye contact with Minister Bones as he spoke with her. "Two questions, first one, do you have someone dealing with that underground market of people supposedly selling alchemic items after they used magic on them? Last thing I need is being blamed for someone's stupidity."

"I actually about to have a meeting with said person in charge of that." Bones motioned for Weasley to step forward.

Arthur was caught by surprise, he fumbled for a bit before he wobbly stepped forward and took Mr. Elric's hand when it was offered. "Hello Mr. Elric, it is honor to finally meet you."

"Weasley? Are you by any chance Fred Weasley and George Weasley's father? Twins?" Elric asked, a grin apparent on his lips. He watched Mr. Weasley entire expression ashen, his eyes filled with horror and his jaw dropped. "Eh?"

"I am so sorry for everything they have ever done to you! They love doing pranks you see, they just don't understand when to stop-"

Mr. Elric brows shot up at hearing the Weasley's attempt to apologize for whatever the twins did to him. Then he remembered what he heard from the rumor mill and the occasional spectator of their pranks. He raised his hands in front of him to calm the man in front of him, who looked like he needed to take in a deep breath. "Your boys are two of my star pupils. Well, in your society they are star pupils but back home…but I digress, they have a high standing in my class. Plus, I have warned them to not play any pranks in my class."

"Wha-what? Really?" Arthur said awestruck. "Truly?"

"Yes." Elric nodded, he placed both hands on Mr. Weasley's shoulders and shook him back into reality. "They are good kids, talk to them about my class and even their pranks. Filius told me how they are doing quite well in Charms and even Severus is begrudgingly will say the same in Potions."

"Hm…."

"Huh?" Mr. Elric turned to see his best-wizard friend and brother glaring at him along with a bunch of random people gawking at him. "When did you get here?"

"… _I hate you so much right now…_ "

"Anyway…" Mr. Elric turned his attention back to Arthur. "Fred and George are good kids, they just have their own ways of showing off their abilities."

"Weren't they the ones that almost managed to crack the transmutation circle to your room?"

"Yes!"

-.-

The rest of the day for Arthur went by quick, he doesn't even remember how it went by so quick. Once Mr. Elric asked his second question, his brother dragged him away by his ear while the Potions Master had hold of the other ear. Afterwards, he finally had his meeting with Minister Bones. To his huge surprise, the Minster had plans on her own for his department. There has been a rise of magical muggle items being sent back into the muggle world due to the reason Arthur had wrote down in his report.

To top that off, even Mr. Elric had agreed with him!

The joy of seeing someone appreciate his work, a muggle to boot! Maybe he'll ask him of the use of the rubber duck next time Mr. Elric makes an appearance in the Ministry.

The result of the meeting is that Arthur and his assistant, Perkins, are getting a raise, a bigger office, and there is already a small list of individuals that are applying to work in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office All that was good and all, but the true highlight of his day was hearing how studious Fred and George are. He and Molly had to deal with letter after letter from their professors on their behavior and their pranks being the bane of everyone's existence.

The twin's marks are high, not high ranking like their older siblings. Nevertheless, it made him proud. They are paving their own path and after that talk with Mr. Elric, maybe they already found their future.

-.-

"Is this necessary?" Edward grumbled out from his now designated cot in the Medical Wing. He was chained up to the cot with charmed chains under Poppy's orders. The Elric was to stay in the cot until he is given the full bill of health. Until then, Edward is to stay and not leave. Again.

"Yes." Alphonse deadpanned, he was sitting next to his brother all the while coordinating the planner for their class. "I swear, how did you manage to survive last year?"

"…I don't know… How's Xerxes?"

"She should be half way out to Amestris by now."

"…Ah…"

"Did you want to send a letter?" Alphonse snapped the planner shut and gave his brother a raised eyebrow.

"No, I wanted Xerxes to go visit Winry." Edward replied honestly. "I managed get a call through. I talked to Havoc, he's going to call Winry. He's good at keeping his word."

Alphonse fully turned in his seat to face Edward, his brother started to ramble on about his time in Non-Magical London. He stood up and grabbed hold of Edward's face to look into his eyes, to see that they were becoming unfocused. The medications were kicking in finally. "Sleep brother, you need all the rest you'll get."

" _Nigh…_ "

" _Good night._ "

-.-

"Da, ve have known Amestris is dead zone for magic for several years."

"You've known?"

"Muggle Drachma vas previously infiltrated and zankfully did not pass through into Magikal Drachma. It long story ve prefer to keep to ourselves. Ve just recent have gotten back in kontact vith zem and it's is diffikult time for zem due to zeir stupidity."

"Let me guess… breaking the non-aggression pact they had with Amestris?"

"I take it you know what is wrong vith zat kountry?"

"Some of it, not all. I've been told Drachma has been attempting to go to war against Amestris and has been sending several units to invade the northern part of the country."

"Northerrrn? Hm... our old teritory."

"Do you suspect they want their land back?"

"Niet. I suspect reason for recent attacks on Amestris. Allow me to check on zis and I promise to inform you once I have done so."

"Thank you, Minister Popov."

"Until next time, Minister Bones"

Amelia stuck her head out of her fire places, shaking her head to get rid of any soot from her hair. After talking to the Drachma Minister of Magic, she is left with more questions than answers. This is the first time she had heard about Muggle Drachma being infiltrated and that another Ministry had know of Amestris being a void for magic.

Major General Armstrong had warned her that Amestris had a mysterious past that contained many blanks in it's past. Now hearing what Minister Popov told her, this seemed to add more to the mystery that seemed to confirm what the General had told her. For now, Amelia will wait until she has more information. Right now, she has piles of files on her desk that needs to be thoroughly checked.

Getting up, Amelia walked over to her desk and picked up the top file from the pile to see what it was. Her eyebrows shot up before they scrunched up together.

**Name: Sirius Black**

**Case Number: 95112**

**Verdict: Guilty**

**Reason: Mass-murder with the Blasting Curse, giving information of Potter's whereabouts, and service of Lord Voldemort.**

Amelia snorted as she read the case file. She remembers when this occurred and one of the main reasons she entered into politics. This entire case reeked of a cover up. She wanted to get her hands on this file in particular but was cut off at every turn. (She has reasons to suspect Crouch and Dumbledore fault.) Now that she is Minister… she has full access to whatever file, within reason, she wants.

The further she read the case, the more Amelia felt disgusted. A Blasting curse did occur, but that does not explain Peter Pettigrew's severed finger… severed finger… Dumping all the contents of the file onto her desk, Amelia gathered up all the pictures and arranged them by location of the area.

This wasn't looking good for those that supposedly watched over the case.

"Shaklebolt!"

Shaklebolt opened the door and peaked his head into the office. "Yes?"

"I are going on a trip, I need you to take care of Susan while I am gone."

"…Merlin's beard, who's going to go with you to wherever you are going?"

"Moody and his protégé. I plan on going to Azkaban, I need answers."

"Of course, Minister."

To be continued…


	30. Chapter 30

Alchemy: Tiny Steps

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasize_."

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

Mr. Elric: Edward Elric

Professor Elric: Alphonse Elric

-.-

Munch.

Crunch.

Slurp.

Burp.

Chomp.

Gulp.

"Do you have any more dried meat?"

Amelia Bones reached into her sleeve and pulled what her guest assumed to be dried meat wrapped in cloth. She placed the parcel on the heavily worn table for the requester to reach over to grab it. The sound of chains rattling rang throughout the room, it only solidifies where the Minister is currently located. "Would you like more tea?"

"If you don't mind, Minister?" Sirius Black held out a metal cup, he couldn't even reach half way of the table as the chains prevent him from going any further. "Haven't tried this kind before, what kind is it?"

Amelia flicked her wand and a kettle raised from her side of the table and levitated over to Sirius. It tipped just enough to refill the cup with tea. "East Frisian Tea? Or was it Ostfriesen?"

"It's strong…different." Sirius muttered into his cup of tea before drinking it all down. "More?"

Amelia flicked her wand once more and the kettle floated again.

"So, what brings you here to this shit hell, Bones? Last time I saw you, you knocked out the guy who was supposedly took care of my case with a single punch."

"They didn't give you a trail, the entire case was off."

"You believe me then?"

Amelia pulled out a photo from her person and slammed it on the table. It was a magical photo that showed Peter's Pettigrew's severed finger. "There's hardly to no evidence left of any of your other supposed victims except for this? It looks like someone had tried to cut it off but decided that was taking too long and decided to rip it off instead. I've had talked to several individuals and seen the results of that spell done multiple times in my career. Never once this had ever happened in this manner."

"…Why are you doing this Amelia?"

"If it wasn't for you, my niece would have been dead."

-.-

"Wotcher, this is place is depressing."

-.-

"Mr. Elric is still recovering due to his stupidity. How is everyone?"

Everyone in the classroom couldn't help but sweat drop at how easily Professor Elric talked about Mr. Elric, he didn't eve show any care. However, knowing the other instructor of the Alchemy Course, it quickly became a normal occurrence.

"I am having trouble figuring out the homework. Could you give us an example?"

Alphonse closed his planner when he saw the entire class nodded their heads and had pulled out their journals for a further explanation. He pulled out several foreign coins from his pocket and dropped them on the desk. "Let's talk money…"

-.-

" _Bored…_ "

" _Bored…_ "

" _Bored…_ "

" _Bored._ "

"Could you shut up!" Severus snapped, slamming his book on the night table that was set next to Edward's cot. A small part of him enjoyed seeing the Elric jump up in freight and quickly hid underneath the thin sheets. Maybe now he could read in peace now. "Rest, means silence…. Silence…"

"I am bored…." Came out a muffled response from underneath the sheets. "Could you bring me my book? The one I am still working on?"

"…I thought it was finished?"

Edward peaked his head out, but did not looked over at Severus. "Alphonse finally finished with his portion and… well… I needed to rewrite every time I mentioned Truth. Draco was right on questioning its existence and how I keep mentioning that troll all the time."

"…Fine."

"Thank you."

"I'll have Poppy look over you while I am gone."

"Ugh…"

-.-

In Gringotts, Kavex, the goblin that is taking care of Edward Elric's vault, is busy looking through documents that could possibly pertained to not only to Mr. Elric but also his younger brother, the other Mr. Elric. When he first talked to Mr. Elric, he never once mentioned of his connection to Von Hoheinheim. After doing some researching, it came out that the man had several vaults here and they were not to be open until both Elric Brothers blood is recorded into the bank.

"Interesting… very interesting…"

-.-

"That is how you all do your homework." Alphonse wrote down the last element that contained in an Amestrian ten cenz coin. He had explained to his class the composition of cenz currency, the level of work is a higher one than the students are used. Mainly due to the fact they had no way of looking for the information within the school. Back in Amestris, if one wanted to locate the information then you go to the library. The library here is lacking and Alphonse is working with the librarian to add in books to help the students that are taking Alchemy. "In a more advanced version. For a very simple way of doing this…"

Alphonse flipped the chalk board to reveal different examples of what the students could do for their homework. Examples were a simple apple pie recipe, a Draught of Peace potion, Dreamless Sleep potion, and composition of a wand. "Other examples I believe all of you have the right resources to do your homework. We have talked to Professor Snape, the potions that are assigned as homework is to not to be used for this class. Any more questions?"

Seeing that no one raised their hands or had a look of complete confusion, Alphonse decided it was now time to start today's lesson. He reached underneath the desk and pulled out two boxes, placing them on top of said desk. In one box contained white lab coats, the other one contained safety goggles and rubber gloves. "Solids, gasses and liquids. If everyone come up and retrieve your safety materials. We are going to go through safety procedures and continue our way through."

-.-

"Do you believe what he said, Minister Bones?" Moody gruffly said, keeping an eye out around the boat that was supposed to returned them back to shore from the Magical Prison.

Bones let out a heavy sigh, only allowing herself a moment for her façade to fall. Only for a moment. "Black's wand was never once examined to see if he even casted that curse. Not given a proper trial, even the worse of worse criminals were given trails."

"Sounds like a cover up." Tonks didn't bother to hide her disgust. She was young when her cousin was supposedly convicted of the murder of his friends. It didn't even make sense. Sirius wasn't that type of person that would do such. Everyone completely destroyed his character, it destroyed her when one of the few favorite relatives was sent off to prison like many others she still hates.

"Moody, who was the assumed Secret Keeper of the Potter's home?"

"Sirius Black. Dumbledore had insisted on himself being the Keeper, but it went to Black."

Tonks shook her head. "That's not what I remember…"

Bones and Moody turned their attention to Tonks, who's hair had turned into a mousy brown and shifted into a cherry red. "What?"

"I once overheard Sirius talking to mum one night. He didn't trust himself to be the Secret Keeper and that he along with Professor Dumbledore are the most obvious two to be their Secret Keeper." Tonks fidgeted in her spot on the boat, trying to recount that memory that happened oh so many years ago. She remembered how her cousin needed to talk to someone about the huge responsibility. He was honored but knew the dangers of him taking on the task. Remus was out of the question for him, James and Dumbledore, just for the fear of joining the Werewolves that were aligned with You-Know-Who.  _Friends_ , they were for thinking such. Then the mention of the last bunch of their friends came up was when Sirius ran out, yelling out he needed to talk to Lily and James. That was the last time she saw him. "I think he had planned to switch with someone the last minute. Mum tried to get someone to listen, but she was cut off at ever attempt. We still believe he didn't do this…"

"You don't think Pettigrew…?"

Bones did not say anything as the boat came to a stop and there stood someone waiting for them at the docks. Years of training to allow herself to remain calm and completely composed, she kept her gaze just off to the left of the person's face. The Minister of British Ministry of Magic and former Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, knew she needed to keep her thoughts to herself. There is much she needs to keep to herself and isn't willing to act ignorant for what she thinks or believes what the other is capable of doing.

Bones even saw Moody grab hold of Tonks, saying that they needed to scan the area and got off the boat. Tonks looked like she wanted to stay but was forced to go, she gave a short wave at the newcomer before tripping over her cloak but managed to not fall. With a short apology, the young Auror ran off.

The newcomer turned his sights towards the Minister, his shabby clothing looked like it seen better days and not suitable for the weather. Bones took out her wand and muttered a spell that caused the clothing to repair itself just enough that it won't look like it won't fly away by a small breeze.

"I heard you are reopening Sirius's case…"

To be continued….


	31. Chapter 31

Alchemy: Tiny Steps

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasize_."

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

Mr. Elric: Edward Elric

Professor Elric: Alphonse Elric

-.-

"I knew it… I…I knew it. They never trusted me."

"Fear controlled their thoughts and the safety of their child… If it is any sort of consideration, Remus… You were never on my list…"

"Heh…Coming from the Indomitable Amelia Bones… That's a major compliment…" Remus smiled wryly at the Minister, over his steaming cup of hot chocolate. The two were in his small cabin that had seen better days, Moody and Tonks are waiting outside to give them some privacy. The smile quickly fell as memories overflooded into his mind. "They still talked or wrote to me, but you could tell how tense they were. How they would only talk about certain subjects, avoided talking about other things… I just assumed it was the stress but now… It makes sense."

"I am not going to make up excuses for them, you still have one friend that was quite possibly been framed for something he did not do."

"A friend whom I have been blaming the death of so many for years."

"Now, we do have people to blame for the imprisonment."

"What are we going to do?"

"We?"

"I am not going to allow my friend to continue to rot in that blasted place any longer. If it means I have to diminish the memory of the dead, then so be it."

-.-

"Hello Mr. Elric… Mr. Elric… Mr. Snape…" Kavex greeted the three humans, signaling for them to head into his office. Both Alchemy instructors and Potion's master followed behind the goblin through Gringotts.

Alphonse didn't have the words to describe Diagon Alley, let alone the goblin run bank. Sure, he has been to the Alley once or twice, but never truly apricated the sights. During those times, he had seen the bank but never went inside. Never came up or needed a reason to. He and Edward had received a letter via owl from his brother's vault keeper, that's what he think it's called? The reason for the visit was not fully explained in the letter, just to come to the bank. When he asked Edward about it, the older of the two just shrugged and went on to say he needed to leave the Wing to get fresh air. At least Madam Pomfrey finally allowed Edward under the supervision of Severus.

"How are my stocks, Kavex?" Edward asked the goblin with a loud yawn.

"They are doing rather well, Mr. Elric. Is there anywhere else you intend on investing?" Kavex asked as he opened his door to reveal his office that is covered with documents, books, jewels, precious stones, and even weapons that would make any goblin proud. He signaled for his guest to sit while he sat in his own seat while pulling up a couple of scrolls and an old book. "Are you three positive on having Mr. Severus Snape be here while we talk about what I found?"

"I am okay with this, he was here with me when I first came here." Edward shrugged, he looked over his brother to see him look pensively at the question. "We could make him promise us not to say anything. Kavex is a sneaky bastard but not one to talk."

"Thank you, Mr. Elric for the compliment."

"If it makes you feel comfortable, I'll wait outside."

"No, no. If big brother trusts you, then…" Alphonse trialed off, not knowing what else to say.

"Then, everybody sit done. What I found might take a long while to explain… but first…we should open a vault for Mr. Alphonse Elric, once doing so, it would open more doors to this mystery of your father's vaults."

"Father?"

"Vaults, as in plural? More than one?"

"I cannot say more until Alphonse opens a vault… doing so would reveal more."

"What do I have to do?"

"He needs your blood."

"Eh?"

-.-

"They… are looking for lost artifacts?"

"From what we found out, the village that is stationed near Briggs was one of the oldest sites of Drachma, and when…we took… the area, many of their countries relics became lost. It was until recently it was discovered what exact location where they were last known."

Mustang looked through letters, notes and several documents that the British Minister of Magic sent over to them. Apparently, Colonel Elric had talked to the Minister and asked for a favor for another favor. To think they are right next to a country that secretly wields magic doesn't settle well for him, but at least they show no hostility towards them unlike Non-Magical Drachma. Magical Drachma is more…open… when it comes to their problems if you know what to ask and willing to give back. "In Private Trail reports, when Amestris took over the land… everything that appeared valuable was gone. No one knew what became of whatever it was there… If we don't know, they don't know and that leaves a third party."

"Could it be…?" Havoc shrugged his shoulders in a motion to avoid saying what could very well be the third party.

"Possible. Very possible, even so. Trail has not seen anything that could possibly lead us further to what they are looking for." Mustang rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"Could it possibility that the Elric's brothers father…?"

"Even if he is a possibility, the man is dead and neither boys neither of them ever mentioned they inherited anything from him."

"They could have gotten something but never mention it?" Falman questioned.

"No… Edward would always come to me whenever his father is mentioned or done something he considers idiotic to me. Did you know Hohenheim wrote a book on Alchemy and dedicated it to his family."

"If my ears don't deceive me… you sound jealous."

"I'll make you do just paperwork for an entire month, Havoc."

-.-

" _This is one of the few times I regret having a stomach…_ " Alphonse had on hand covering his mouth and another clutching at his stomach at a feeble attempt to keep his breakfast down. He shakily stepped out of the cart that lead him to his new vault. He had thought he needed to sign something in his blood, but apparently the last thing that was needed is to open a vault to use one's blood. First stop they were taken is the Edward's vault before they take him to his own, fortunately for him, it's next to the one they right in front of.

" _Shut up…_ " Edward wasn't so successful in keeping his breakfast in.

"Keys, Mr. Elric." Kavex extended his arm out towards Edward's direction.

Edward wiped his mouth with a handkerchief Severus had handed him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a dull golden key. "Here."

Kavex took the key and promptly opened the vault.

Alphonse peeked into the vault to see that the entire room is filled with cenz, paper and coin, gold, and magical currency. He knows of his brother's finances, he took care of the money side of their travels. This… where did this come from? "Brother…"

"…I have Kavex deal with my money."

"Why did I get the feeling you are taking advantage of the people here."

"Nooo! Meeee?"

"He has Kavex do that for him." Severus deadpanned.

"We agreed to not talk about that!"

"We agreed to no such thing."

"Just take what you need, Mr. Elric."

" _Just take what you need, Mr. Elric~_ " Edward mimicked Severus while he picked up handfuls of magical currency and stuffed them into his pockets.

"What are you going to do with all of that, Ed?" Alphonse asked, seeing his brother fill his coat's pockets with money.

"Mr. Elric is planning on adding it into the Muggle Raised Student Welfare vault."

"Oi!"

"You didn't say anything about keeping it quiet about it with your brother and Mr. Snape already knows…"

Edward grumbled under his breath, he was done filling his pockets and headed out of his vault. He avoided seeing his friend and brother while doing so. When he had asked Kavex about how students could afford school supplies. When he was told of the program that was set up by the Ministry, and how corrupt it became throughout the years. Government employees have been taking out funds from the vault for personal gains leaving little to nothing to many students. Fortunately, with Bones as Minister, she put a stop to that and did the proper protocols to ensure said individuals are punished properly. Since then, he's been 'secretly' been putting his own money into the program. "Let's just get Alphonse to his own vault."

"Right this way then…" Kavex lead everyone out of the vault, once everyone was outside, he promptly closed the vault. He then took them to a vault next to Mr. Elric's own vault. The other Mr. Elric will need a single blood drop to open the vault to ensure it is imprinted and possibly open other doors once both Elric Brothers are recorded into the bank. "If you could…?"

Alphonse hesitantly reached over and placed his hand into Kavex's own. The goblin used his index finger nail to scratch the human to draw blood. He let go of Alphonse's hand and slid his hand over the door before he took several steps back. The sounds of the door being slowly unlocked and open with a loud audible creak. Once the doors were fully opened, Kavex pulled a key from his pocket and handed it over to Alphonse.

Alphonse took the key and he slowly headed into the vault. Prior of coming down to the catacombs of the bank, he had already transferred money into the vault and turned it into Magical currency. What he saw appeared to not add up. There is far more than he would of thought than it should be in there. "What's exchange rate?"

"It's ridiculous."

"Blame the wizards, bloody morons and their pathetic ethics."

"Sounds about right."

"…."

"What? You know it's right, Severus?"

In a heavily written document somewhere in Kavex's office, words glowed and began to rewrite itself the moment the younger Elric blood was noted into the magical system.

To Be Continued…


	32. Chapter 32

Alchemy: Tiny Steps

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasize_."

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

Mr. Elric: Edward Elric

Professor Elric: Alphonse Elric

-.-

"Here it is… Von Hohenheim's Vault, both your father's vault." Kavex lead the Elric Brother's and their Potion Master's friend to the vault of the late Von Hohenheim. When both brothers had recorded their blood into Gringotts, it unlocked a vault the Elric's late father that had left behind for it to be found by them. "Mr. Hohenheim had instructed us to ensure that the vault is only opened by his sons. Apparently, he wanted to ensure that anyone else of blood will not open the vault. He wouldn't go into detail on that, but we respected his wishes and did as such to ensure it happened."

Edward and Alphonse glanced at each other momentarily before they looked forward again, to look at their father's vault. The entrance of the vault looked vastly different to their own and others they had seen. It did not contain a keyhole or appeared to have a way of even opening it from the outside. It was only when Kavex had ran through over the door, leaving behind a blood trail. The blood began travel throughout the door, leaving behind an array that quickly glowed before the door whined open to reveal its contents to it's new owners.

"I hope we don't get screwed over by the old man."

Smack!

"HEY!"

"Do not speak ill of the dead, brother."

"He's been dead to me for many years…Even in death, that moron still manages to find a way to annoy me to death."

-.-

Lupin nervously clutched at his ragged traveling cloak, his nerves are starting to take over him. He walked some steps behind the Minister and her guards, the only thing that kept a smile on his face is how Tonks went on about her time at Hogwarts, her time with her family, and her times using her abilities to prank people.

"I once shifted into the Alchemy professor and that ended with Professor Snape throwing a textbook at me once."

"What? Why?"

"Apparently, Mr. Elric and Professor Snape were at a standstill. Something about a disagreement or just…Professor Snape trying to knock him out for the hell of it…"

"I believe at that time, Mr. Elric had rearranged Professor Snape's book collection." Bones interjected with a snort.

"That I could believe." Tonks laughed.

Lupin paused for a moment before he mentally took a step back at the mention of the Alchemy professors. He had heard rumors, whispers and everything else in between about the young men and the trouble that seems to follow them. In his own time at Hogwarts, no one had any intention of practicing Alchemy until he had left so his knowledge on the subject is severely limited. From what he heard, the young men are talented and gifted teacher to teach the subject. The only issue is that they are both muggles that hail from a country that had no magic. It puzzles him but in also interest him. From what he heard from the Madam Minster, they had backed her up with her Ministry.

They might have done it for selfish reasons, but it leads to better changes… hopefully.

"Wotcher, lost in the clouds again, Remus?"

"Just…thinking of the future, Nymphdora."

"Don't call me that! It's just Tonks!"

-.-

" _How many were captured alive?_ "

" _Seven, two of them are being tended to for minor injuries._ "

" _Hm… ensure nothing comes out of that. You made it sure that it is known we have them?_ "

" _We have. I have already ordered the men to double shifts and ensured they have enough ammo._ "

" _Good…_ "

" _General?_ "

" _I have to make a call… to Mustang…The mere thought just gives me a headache._ "

" _Good luck with that._ "

-.-

Sitting neatly on top of heavy oak desk that resided in the vault laid a journal that was tied closed with twine. Laid on top of the tied journal is a letter that was directly addressed to Edward and Alphonse. Everything else in the room was ignored by them as they aimed towards said items, ignoring the piles of books, arts, lab equipment, clothing and other supposedly random trinkets. When Edward opened the letter while Alphonse looked over the journal but did not opened it. When Alphonse was about to open it, his brother stopped him with a growl. "Don't. We are not supposed to open that."

"Who is supposed to open this then?" Alphonse asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"… _We jailed and or killed everyone that was in Father's organization, right?_ "

" _The only ones that are not is Selim and the Chimeras'. Everyone else that survived have or are waiting for execution. Those that supposedly had a high regard in the Military were sent off to the North and quickly written off as nature's casualty. What does that have to do with anything?_ "

" _This has to do with that moron of a father, Father himself, Amestris vs. Drachma. The ass…_ "

" _This? The journal?_ "

"… _We need to get in contact with General Mustang. That asshole we call a father just set off another ripple effect… Truth. If he wasn't already dead, I'll kill him._ " Edward growled under his breath as he reread the letter and his hatred for his father seemed to intensify but it quickly mellowed out once he rationalized the man's actions. The journal contained deeply encrypted information that is only to be seen by someone in Drachma, if and only if, in the events that what came to be known as the Promise Day and that the Dwarf is no longer pulling the strings in the top most position in the Amestrian Government. The journal is to be delivered to a supposed old friend of Hohenheim in Drachma if there if ever a chance to bring peace between Amestris and Drachma if there would be unrest between both countries. The saddest part of the letter for Edward, his father knew that this letter would be found by himself and Alphonse in the event of his death.

'Bastard… he knew he was going to die…'

"…So, we can't look what's inside?"

"No. We need to contact General Useless…or maybe Madam Bones… Madam Bones seems like a better option."

"Could she help us with this?"

"She's in good terms with Drachma Minister of Magic. Let us hope this will get non-magical Drachma to stop invading Amestris."

"…You do realize it's going to be far more complicated than just delivering this? Right?"

"That is why  _you_ are going back to Amestris to help Mustang while I deal with things here."

-.-

It took less than time for someone to even mutter a spell for everyone and word went out how the Minister brought along a Remus Lupin and it created a small uproar.

A werewolf.

The Minister brought along a werewolf.

**A werewolf!**

This won't do. This just will not do.

Umbridge paced around her small office, thinking of all the blasted things that Minister could do and this is the last thing she ever expected to happen. There has to be something that could be done to get rid of it but there is so much she could do in her position. Since Bones came into the position as Minister, she's been 'cleaning' up. Several of Umbridge's former coworkers suddenly decided to retire under, were charged for several unnamed crimes and so on. She has suspicion that she could possibly be next. Had to take in an apprentice after the insistence of one of her other superiors, who was pressured by the minister to tell her.

The only reason Umbridge is still maintaining her position is that she has to with the fact she is the small voice of those that still have strong traditional views. Many of which are still against the muggles, half-breeds, mud-bloods and so many other abominations. It is for that sole reason she believes the Minister hasn't gotten rid of her. Perhaps Minister Bones finds her position useful… yes… that's it…

"Hey, did you just hear? They're appointing Remus Lupin into the Ministry."

"Isn't he a werewolf?"

"Yeah, so? I've heard the Minister could easily take on five werewolves in a full moon all by herself! She's more than capable if he…well... you know."

"I thought it was ten? What is he now then?"

"Dunno. I think as an Auror or something? I don't know."

Umbridge gritted her teeth together before she put on a sickly-sweet smile before she looked over at the gossipers. "What's this about the Minister hiring a werewolf?"

Neither Ministry Workers looked fazed at the woman's words. "Remus Lupin. I heard from Sherry that she had to gather up applications for him to become some sort of Auror or something. From what she gathered, he's going to make more than any of us. That includes you, Madam Umbridge. I wonder if he met the Elric's? Reminds me a lot of the younger one."

"Oooh! The cute one? The taller of the two?"

"He's engaged."

"I know, there's no harm to daydream and we both know you do that, Mr. Jinx."

"What I do in my own time, is my own, Ms. Gray. Plus, unlike me, you are old enough to be his grandmother."

"Bah! Ruin my fun."

"They're both rather handsome though…"

"My point exactly!"

Umbridge turned away, inwardly fuming. She was surrounded by idiots.

-.-

"How exactly are you going to end a war that is not even official?"

"Severus… my dear friend… We did similar things growing up. This should be a piece of cake!"

"Ed… this isn't going to be a piece of cake. If anything, its going to be backbreaking. This is between Amestris and Drachma. We don't even know if Father's friend is still alive to crack the journal."

"What is in the journal?"

"Eh, our father did something stupid and we have to clean up after him again."

"… Oh do tell…"

"It involves a dwarf in a flask."

"A what?"

Alphonse only shook his head as Edward attempted to explain to Severus what Father was originally, but it appears to be more than he could comprehend. "It was a homunculus. Our father called it a dwarf in a flask."

"A…You never told me that!"

To be continued…


	33. Chapter 33

Alchemy: Tiny Steps

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasize_."

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

Mr. Elric: Edward Elric

Professor Elric: Alphonse Elric

-.-

Remus hesitantly looked around the modestly furnished apartment he was given for his new position in the Ministry.

_Advisor to the Minister of Magic…_

A position that has mixed views for many. The position had been viewed as someone that could possibly use the Minister as their own puppet, as it was done in the past. It's only worse as he is a…werewolf, that it could possibly influence the Minister in ways no one wants her too. The actual position does not have actual power, but it does allow it for him to only answer to the Minister and no one else.

What Remus must do as Advisor to the Minister of Magic, is to mainly advise.

On what?

All previous cases that has been taken placed since or during the last war, and if possibly, even before that. Remus must go through all past cases to see if they were taken on properly and if not… well… Let's just say that he better not find another supposed case of Sirius Black, otherwise Madam Bones will have heads roll. Especially if said supposed convict is dead or far worse…

"I hope this is to your liking?"

Remus whirled around to see Madam Bones and Nymphdora walking through the main entrance of the apartment. They were both carrying paper wrapped parcels and a charmed suitcase that is mainly used to carry official paperwork. "Madam Minister… Nymphdora."

"Wotcher… I told you to call me Tonks!"

Remus only chuckled but did not continue with a response as it appeared the Minister needed to say something important to him. "Thank you for…all of this."

"If you are going to be my advisor, you are going to need a proper residence and a place to look over your work." Bones simply said, she placed the items on a hallway table for it to be looked over by Remus later. "Moody is outside waiting for me. I only came by to inform you that I hired you an assistant."

"An assistant…?" Remus asked hesitantly, skepticism clearly written on his expression.

Bones motioned over towards Tonks. "Tonks will be helping you. She's to make sure you do not starve yourself or generally forget to take care of yourself in general."

"Wotcher, sounds like I'm more like a nanny."

"I am not a child!"

"Then don't act like one."

-.-

" _I repeat, do not kill them!_ "

" _Do you actually think I'm that idiotic? Pathetic._ "

" _What? I'm used to people not following my orders?_ "

"…"

" _See!_ "

" _We captured several of them. We are not planning on releasing them until this bullshit blows over._ "

" _About that…I got news that could possibly put this all behind us._ "

" _Do tell…_ "

" _It has to do with the Elric Brothers._ "

"… _Why am I not surprised._ "

-.-

Mei hastily ran after Alphonse after he made a quick return from Hogwarts through a fireplace using Floo powder. Ling had received word that Alphonse had called before he arrived with little to no explanation. There are so few times she had ever seen him act as such, and it worries her that it could possibly head to him getting hurt both physically and emotionally. " _Alphonse-sama! What's wrong? Did something happen to Ed?_ "

Alphonse only shortened his pace just enough so that Mei did not have to run along side of him. " _Nothing is wr-currently nothing is wrong with Brother. We just found out our father left us something that could possibly get Amestris and Drachma to avoid any more conflict._ "

" _Father? How? When? ALPHONSE!_ " Mei sprang forward to step in front of Alphonse to make him stop. " _Talk to me!_ "

Alphonse nearly toppled over Mei but managed to keep his balance. " _Sorry, sorry. I just…_ "

Without saying another word, Alphonse took Mei's hand and pulled her along so that they could privately talk without the fear of being overheard. They ended up in a waiting room for nobles or such primarily use before meeting with the Emperor. Alphonse plopped on a giant pillow with a defeated sigh. " _No matter what we do, something always comes up that has us fighting not only for our own lives but for an entire nation…_ "

Mei pulled up another pillow to sit next to Alphonse and placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. " _Even if trouble comes and it doesn't have to do with yourself or your brother, you two would go head on if it means to protect your love ones._ "

Alphonse looked up at the ceiling, finally allowing himself to think. " _I want to curse him you know… If I hadn't opened a vault in Gringotts, then…_ "

" _Start from the beginning._ "

" _Which one?_ "

-.-

Edward paced around the Dungeons, nearly creating a groove that has Severus worried. Last time that occurred, several of the students had tripped and on one occasion broke a leg. It was amusing but Poppy threatened him if that ever occurred again.

"As amusing it is to watch you possibly create another deathtrap, sit. There's only so much you could do now from here." Severus motioned for Edward to sit down. "Sit. Don't make me use magic against you."

Edward stopped pacing, he pulled a face before he pulled out a chair and sat in front of Severus's desk. "I am worried, what if whatever that…whatever  _father…_ left behind will not soothing nothing over. What if it is just a start of another war or…"

"What your father left behind was to ensure peace will come about. Believe me, I have my own issues with my own… _father_. That has me being the last person to talk to you about fathers."

Edward tightened his grasp on the seat of the chair at his friend's words. The two once had one of their weekly get-together to see if they could empty an entire bottle of firewhiskey while discussing the past, future or present. One of said conversations ended up being their childhood and their father's respectively. As much as Edward wanted to say his father was a shitty man, he could at least he was proud of the man at one point of his life. Severus on the other hand could not, and he cannot blame the man. "Von Hohenheim is still my father and the man that worked in the shadows to save Amestris and possibly the world. Now, even in death, he is still working. The only time I ever felt close to him was when I looked through his old notes on alchemy. That is as close I ever got to him. What makes me furious is I am never going to be able to fully get over my issues with him…with him being dead… under six feet underground… ugh… I need a drink."

"Didn't you once mentioned you considered General Mustang as a father figure?"

"We are talking about the man I share DNA with, not the man who I grew to see as such." Edward allowed himself to relax momentarily, he shifted in his seat in an attempt to get comfortable. "There's a difference between the two, I could trust one more over the other when tell me the truth. Well… almost the entire truth."

-.-

"Him? Hm, he's been dead for nearly fifty years. He still has living relatives, I will get in contact with them."

"Thank you, Minister Popov. I have been told Alphonse Elric is currently located at Xing and will be heading back to Amestris soon as the weather conditions permit."

"Long as you keep your side of the bargain, Minister Bones the meeting will continue…"

"You have my vote for the tournament to begin once again, once we go over new rules and if Minister Dubois agree to it. It will take ye-"

"I understand that. I simply wanted to put it on the table…Until next time."

"Until next time." Bones pulled away from the fireplace with an audible sigh. She shook her head to get rid of any possible soot in her hair and face. "Those boys better keep their word about another gift basket."

"Gift basket?"

Bones turned to see Shacklebolt sitting in one of the chairs in her office. "Don't tell me you didn't like the one they sent you?"

"I did. I am more surprised you are willing to play the game for them?" Shacklebolt raised an eyebrow towards the Minister's direction.

"It's either this or have Mr. Elric run rampage again and severe all ties with Amestris. Plus, this helps us with relations towards Drachma and vice versa." Bones explained, she waved off Shacklebolt assistance to get back up. She grunted when she felt her bones snapped as she stood up. "Make me a cup of tea, won't you Kingsley?"

"Are you still taking your medication the healer prescribed you?"

"Of course."

To be continued…


	34. Chapter 34

Alchemy: Tiny Steps

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasize_."

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

Mr. Elric: Edward Elric

Professor Elric: Alphonse Elric

-.-

" _Alphonse is coming? When? How? Why? What did Edward and he do this time?_ "

" _In typical, Elric fashion… they were accidently thrown into action and they came in kicking and screaming._ "

" _That's Ed, Al is the one that had to hold him back._ "

" _Hey, you're marrying one of them. You know them better than I._ "

" _Don't remind me…Granny and Gracia are dealing with the details of the wedding. Call me again when Al is on the train towards here to inform the Major General…. Does she know already?_ "

"… _Is there any chan-_ "

" _I am not telling her. Call her now or face her wrath when she comes down there again. Or do you want me to call Captain Hawkeye?_ "

" _Looks like I have to make another phone call… How are you since the previous attack? Did you aggravate your wounds? Have you talked to Edward?_ "

"…" Winry shifted the phone so that she is holding it with both hands. She looked around to see that a guard was making their daily shift through the hall, nothing out of the norm. " _The stiches were taken out a month ago and it's hardly going to leave a scar. I am fortunate the knife didn't slash any nerves otherwise I would be in big trouble… and no. I have not told Ed the whole story. I told him everything minus the fact I almost lost an arm._ "

"… _You almost lost an arm? I had th… Dammit! You are a civilian, you shouldn't have been at such risk!_ "

" _Well, that didn't stop a lot of people now did it!_ "

Tense silence resonated through the phone call as memories seemed to resurface between them.

" _I'm sor-_ " Winry attempted to say was interrupted by a tired sigh. " _General?_ "

" _Roy. It's just Roy… Do you want me to get Havoc or Breda to go up there? Maybe Havoc… need he's been getting stir crazy…_ "

" _Thank you, Roy, but it's not necessary. Major General has Major Miles on guard whenever I have to possibly take care of any… of the prisoners… since_ _ **it**_ _occurred. I'll tell Edward everything once I see him face to face. Could it be possible you could have Alphonse bring me a couple of things?_ "

Winry heard paper shuffling from the other end and hearing Roy asking Riza for a pen that worked. She couldn't help but giggle the General grumbled under his breath how his current pen had exploded and how he needed a new one.

" _What do you need?_ " Roy asked from the other line, ready to write down what was being said to him.

-.-

Edward looked through the Daily Prophet, reading the latest trash of the day. So far, it appears that Skeeter woman caught wind Alphonse left Magical Great Britain to return to Amestris. The article mainly consisted of complete bullshit and so on. The woman is picking at straws at this point and it only made the Alchemy Teacher roll his eyes pitifully. Nothing out of the norm for that woman.

There is an article that did catch his attention that had to do with the supposed  _Boy Who Lived_. He had somethings but none so much that ever really caught his attention before. Sure, he had asked around abut the story of the (in)famous  _Harry Potter_  and now he killed the supposed  _Dark Lord_. Load of utter crap to Edward, and it only going got worse as he heard everyone's opinion on the  _Savior_ of the Wizarding World.

So much sarcasm…

Rose-tinted glasses.

From what he managed to fully get out of Severus, Filius, Poppy and even Pomona and Hagrid, the kid is just a symbol everyone is using to end a war. A beacon of hope for many and the enemy of others. Light and dark that seems never ending in this world that seems so full of it.

So many morons putting their hands on a kid that has no clue what or who he is in this world just yet.

The again, he kid will be coming to Hogwarts next year. Which means…

" _Bah, it'll be Alphonse problem._ "

-.-

" _Achoo!_ "

" _Your brother must be speaking ill of you again._ "

" _No… he's going to make me deal with something he wants nothing to do with._ "

" _Same thing._ "

-.-

Edward looked down at his planner, comparing it to his notes and book. His Tuesday and Thursday classes are ahead of schedule while the Monday and Wednesday classes are behind. It was a good thing he already planned if such thing would have occurred and is currently writing today's lesson on the blackboard and this should place the class back on track.

Nothing says group projects than the sight of seeing brats suffer when they have no clue what they are doing.

That and pop quizzes.

Oh, the pop quizzes…

A soft knock interrupted Edward from his train of thought, he turned to see an unfamiliar face peaking through the now partially open door. The Alchemy Teacher raised an eyebrow at the newcomer, wondering who he was. It's clearly not a student or a faculty member of the school. "What? Can you not see I am busy?"

"My apologies, I am looking for Mr. Edward Elric? I was to-"

"For bloody sake-Move!"

The man was pushed through the doors, nearly face-planted onto the brick floor. The one that pushed him is Severus that had a look of disgust and distrust completely written on his face. "I told you this is his classroom, that leads up to his room, Lupin."

"I did not want to enter a classroom without knocking first, he could have been teaching a class, Severus." Remus had managed to regain his balance, he shake his robes to ensure it won't get wrinkled by his almost meeting with the floor. He looked up to see Severus with who he assumes to be Edward Elric. He couldn't help but allow his jaw to slack at the sight of the Alchemy Instructor. He had originally expected someone older or… did Severus just smile? No, that must be a figment of his imagination. How close are those two?

"Mr. Elric, this is Remus Black… Advisor to the Minister of Magic."

"The supposed werewolf? Truth, why in its name he here? Please tell he isn't some sort of kiss up, or something. Already dealing with that crap as it is."

"No. He's was assigned to check over past cases to ensure they were done right. He want's a second opinion on a few of them… he read about your past experience."

"Ugh… Should I just go for a walk? I could get lost again… that could work. To avoid this…"

"No such luck. This is for you." Severus handed Edward a letter from within his robes. Edward took it with a raised eyebrow at the familiarity of the handwriting on said letter. "I was told you should have an idea what is in the letter already."

Edward nose scrunched up, he opened the letter and read the contents. "The Sirius Black case? Mustang had me look over it, the entire thing was a cover up filled with bullshit."

"When did you look over this case?"

"…Remember, I am part of the military. The more I grew, the harsher the jobs I got, and I have seen a lot of shit. This case is reminiscent to one I had overseen before I came out here to teach." Edward explained with a shrug, he scanned through the letter Roy had sent him. It mainly contained orders and permission, mainly to act as a consultant in the case. Nothing out of the norm. "I looked over the court case, while Roy looked over the pictures of the aftermath. We both agreed that it's more than what it appears."

"You were the outside source?" Remus asked, surprise evident in his voice. Forget the fact the Alchemy Teacher knew about his problem but show no out word thought about it and went with it instead. But the fact he is at a level to do such work at such a young age seems to go over his head. How much trust does the Minster have with Mr. Edward Elric?

"Yeah." Edward deadpanned, he placed the letter back in its envelope and put it inside his vest for safekeeping. "I haven't been working on it since I was incapacitated. I take it you are now in charge of the case?"

"Yes, erm. My name is Remus Lupin, and this is…where did she go?" Lupin looked around and quickly realized his assistant is nowhere to be seen. "Oh dear."

"She went down to the kitchens. You really need to pay more attention to your surroundings." Severus snorted, he headed towards the door to leave the classroom. "If you need me…you know where to find me. Oh, and Lupin, come by office later for the wolfsbane potion."

"That reminds me! I talked to Mei about that stuff, apparently many of the ingredients for that stuff is readily available back at Xing. Especially Wolfsbane, they use that stuff crazily for their healing remedies."

"I will send a letter to the Princess, does anyone else know of this?"

"No. Just you, me, and this guy." Edward pointed over at Remus with a shrug, ignoring the Advisor's look of dumbstruck. "Now, shoo. Military crap and all that."

"Remember, Firewhiskey tonight."

Once Severus left, Edward turned his complete attention to Lupin. He crossed his arms and leaned causally against his desk to stare at him unblinkingly. "How much do you know about me and this case?"

To be continued…


	35. Chapter 35

Alchemy: Tiny Steps

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasize_."

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

"-from what I read and looked at… your friend was framed. The bastard that set him up is either still alive and in hiding, or dead for whatever reason. My guess… he's still alive and working with public enemy number one. It appears the thumb was partially cut off before it was pulled off forcefully. Looking at the other bodies that surrounded the area, there was absolutely little to nothing left of them. What was left of them was no where as close to the thumb." Elric casually started to throw photos on to his desk as he continued with his analyzation of the Sirius Black case. Lupin listened to him, his focus solely on him and on the evidence that was presented in front of him. "Was there any way to trace back who did the spell? We have this thing where we could trace back bullets and all other sorts of weapons. Can that be done with magic?"

For his own part, Lupin clenched his teeth together and glared at the file that laid on Elric's desk. "We do. They did not bother to trace Sirius or Peter's wands to see who did the spell."

"Why am I not surprised…?" Elric rolled his eyes and throwing his hands into the air with frustration. "On top of not getting a proper investigation, all of you just threw the guy in prison for the hell of it. At least when this sort of shit went down back home, we investigated before we did anything."

"Er…this happened to you?"

"…Back on subject…" Edward changed the subject back to the original subject in hand. He plopped himself onto his chair with a heavy sigh. "This reeks of a cover up… and it all stems back to Harry Potter. The supposed  _Boy Who Lived._ "

In the short time Lupin had gotten to know Edward Elric, and what he was told by the Minister. The young man seems to have a… different view of Harry Potter. Elric is completely indifferent towards Harry, to the point of even perhaps dislike. Some had even go as for to accused Snape of turning Elric into the dark side but was quickly turned down when the Golden Blonde stated that he believed that without magic He Who Must Not Be Named, he is just a human that is trying to play god and that never ends well. That was quickly followed with talks of a ever-smiling white figure that has what appears to be Elric swearing in his native language. Everyone simply looked at it as an Alchemist thing. Even so, Lupin wondered how he would interact with young Harry once he comes to Hogwarts.

Elric plopped himself onto his chair with a heavy sigh, he grumbled under his breath and cursing Mustang for putting him in the middle of this case. So much corruption and it was so blatantly done that it made him questioned everyone's sanity and human nature. The thought of the repercussions is giving him a massive headache. This isn't the only case he was asked to work on, and many of them had similar complications. This is just one giant mess and he wants nothing to do with it. "What a mess…you could smell conspiracy and corruption all over."

Several knocks coming from the door made the occupants in the room to look over at the main entrance of the classroom.

"I'm not getting up."

-.-

Alphonse shivered uncontrollably, he hated the cold. He preferred the blistering heat over the possibility of losing his limbs due to frostbite. Now the youngest of the Elric Brothers is now regretting everytime he ever made fun of his older brother when it comes to the weather and so on. Luckily for him, he already arrived at Briggs and he is currently quarantined, getting warm and getting full permission to officially wonder around Briggs. The sound of locks being unlocked caught the Elric's attention, he turned to see the metal door to reveal Major Miles entering the small room.

" _The General is currently busy with a phone call to Mustang._ " Miles stated to Alphonse with a curt nod, he pulled out a thick package from his coat and handed it to the teen. Alphonse shakily took the package and saw it was folding up coat that felt it would do more good than the one he currently has on. " _Here. That crap you're wearing isn't enough to keep you warm._ "

" _Th-Tha-thank y-y-y-yo-you…_ "

" _Once you get warmed up enough, I'll escort you to the infirmary. Miss. Rockbell is expecting you…Where are your guards? Do you know how stupid it was to come here on your own?_ "

"… _I….I… I didn't….uh…_ "

" _Don't do it again. I swear, you remind of one of my sons…idiots._ "

" _You have kids?_ "

" _We wanted a big family._ "

-.-

Sirius Black looked out his jail cell to see fellow prisoners were being visited by Ministry Officials for the past couple of weeks. Pay closer attention, said prisoners were mainly ones that were not given a fair trial during the First Wizarding War, or in his case, not even given one. There are a few that were not given the same treatment of course. They were quickly taken away from this shit hole for a couples of hours and return kicking and screaming. A quick trial, for those that had clear evidence of their wrong doings.

Whatever Amelia did for this change, put a high cost against her popularity as Minister. Then again… some prisoners that leave for their trial never come back. Either they were given the Dementor's Kiss… or set free. Here's to hoping.

"Oi! Black! Guess who's back?"

Sirius looked up to see the official that was presiding over his case. The man has round green eyes, thick, straight and very long dark hair, and has a plump build. His skin is dark, small eyes and is wearing gray robes that complimented him. The guy's name is Tomas Soto, an American Wizard that came to Great Britain for whatever reason. "Hello, Tomas. How are things with the wife?"

"Happy I'm off my fat ass and doing work." Tomas deadpanned before he busted out laughing. "She's just happy that's I'm out of the office and doing something productive for once. With Mr. Lupin assigning us with cases, and him hiring me made my payroll grow. We finally got that house we wanted ever since we moved out here."

"How…how is Remus?"

"Like I said, he's been assigning us to old cases after he approves of which one to reopen and what route to take them on. I came by today to say that  _The_ Edward Elric is personally looking into your case."

"The supposed Alchemist?"

"No… _The_ Supposed Alchemist. The guy has a military background, a muggle background and is a complete third party to your case. He isn't going to judge you for your background or past actions. He is judging the case by the clues, evidence, and accounts of witnesses. With his report, it helped us  _get_ you a trail. A proper one for that."

"H-he did! That's… that's…AMAZING!"

"Only one problem…"

"What? What's the problem?"

"It's not much of a problem really."

"How big of a problem is it?"

"It depends on how you take it in?"

"Tomas…"

"It could be taken as good or bad."

"Just tell me!"

"It's…."

-.-

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE!"

"…."

"UGH! WHAT THAT ASS DID!"

"Typical…"

"THERE IS NO EXCUSE!"

"This is why I did not say anything earlier."

"UGH!" Edward slammed his hands onto his desk that was in his room, his cheeks covered with an obvious blush that only grew the more he drowned his bottle of firewhiskey. "I knew you were picked on, but to take things to that point…"

Severus lounged easily on one of the couches in the room, only taking small sips of his glass of his drink. "If I told you what exactly happened between myself and Sirius Black, then you would have never accepted helping him. You must not put your emotions into this or any case. Plus… you're drunk. You don't process things too well at this state."

"…I'm not drunk…"

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"…6?"

"Not even close."

To be continued…

So… I started to watch Ouran High School…


	36. Chapter 36

Alchemy: Tiny Steps

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasize_."

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

 

-.-

"Headmaster Dumbledore… the case will continue to be investigated. We already have a trial date set."

"Are you sure there is enough evidence for this to happen. He is a dangerous crimi-"

"Is this about Harry Potter? Is it?"

"…I am looking after his best interest."

"So am I."

"Are you sure that Sirius Black is the same Sirius Black you once knew?"

"You once knew him as well. We all knew him and betrayed him when we didn't delve deeper into this case in the first place."

"What do you plan to do once he is released?"

"Let's wait to see if he even gets released in the first place."

"Ah yes… his trial is soon, isn't it?"

"Yes."

-.-

Havoc sat by the entrance of the medical room, pulling his coat closer to his body. He had just arrived at Briggs and was beyond annoyed when he saw that Alphonse had left him and the Chimera's behind. Should he be surprised? No. This is normal behavior of an Elric.

Havoc looked around the room to see that place had Winry's personal touches but still retained it's… Brigg's monotone and militaristic style. Winry and Alphonse were at the far corner of the room, whispering among themselves and catching up on the latest news. He wonders why he was even sent here in the first place though, Havoc guesses it has to do with that list Grumman gave Mustang…

What seemed like a boring and quiet day was quickly interrupted by the oh so family sound metal hitting flesh. Or… a giant wrench hitting someone's head.

" _That idiot is what!_ "

" _I'm the messenger! Don't hurt me!_ "

With no hesitation whatsoever, Havoc slipped out of the room and never looked back.

-.-

Staring contest is a very dangerous game for those in the Magical Community. For if you have even the slightest eye contact with someone then they have an opportunity to prowl around one's mind.

Eye's are the window of one's soul…

Now, if someone attempts to look into one's mind that has seen beyond Truth's door, they would be meet with mass resistance and with a huge possibility of meeting Truth itself. Now… that's only on it's terms. Never on someone else's terms.

Right now, Dumbledore is having the same amount of difficulty and not, more so from the first moment he first attempted to enter Edward Elric's mind. That same ice fort that seems to grow its defenses with every visit. Oh… everytime he assumed he had the upper hand and found a memory, it's nothing he could use.

Why would Dumbledore want to know about Rush Valley?

If anything, the place looks like a death trap and Edward always seems to find himself the center of attention at every corner there.

"What do you want?"

Dumbledore broke out of his thoughts and forced himself to cough into his hand. "My apologies, Mr. Elric… my mind seemed to have wondered off."

"Right…" Edward didn't bother to hide the fact he rolled his eyes at the Headmaster. "Look, my class is going to start within the next hour. What do you want?"

"It have come to my attention you have been helping the Minis-"

"None of your business. She had me sign something and General Useless ordered me to only talk to those authorized."

"…I actually wanted to talk to you about Harry Potter?"

"And? What about him?"

Okay… not the reaction Dumbledore expected, then again Edward is a muggle. So when he tried to explain to the Alchemy Teacher about who and what Harry Potter is for the Magical Community, it fell into deaf ears.

"Again… what about him? I've dealt with a lot of shit in my life and I know people that had a far worse upbringing than him and myself included. If you are so worried about him… stop play twisted games with everyone, like the one you are playing now. I will not become a pawn for this show of yours and rest assured, this doesn't concern you."

"How do you know if everything you found is not the truth?"

"Again… I am in under no obligation to tell you anything else."

-.-

"Have you done the most recent orders for veritaserum, Severus?"

"You should expect them by nightfall."

"Thank you."

-.-

"I swear… the food she gives me taste off."

-.-

Winry watched Alphonse leave the medical room in a hurry after Miles had announced that General Armstrong would finally see him. She was still fuming over what was exchanged between them. It feels just like back when she had to continuously wait for Edward and Alphonse to return to fully get the story of their travels. Having to wait and be filled with worry.

No clue why Alphonse is at Briggs, but knows it has to do with Drachma and it's going to take a while for him to fully get whatever done, done. Said done, has to do with them saving Amestris once more.

Truth…

Turning around towards back to her work, Winry wondered if there would ever be a time her boys will no longer get stuck saving the world. Can they just have some time on their own and be themselves, not worry about anything else.

There goes their record for keeping out of trouble.

To be continued…


	37. Chapter 37

Alchemy: Tiny Steps

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasize_."

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

Edward sat on a wooden bench, sipping on tea that was made just for the trail of the day. He hated it. Hated the taste, what it does, and the attendees were at mixed odds on the trial that was taking place in front of them. He was summoned to act as an expert witness on the behalf of the court and he could feel the stares that were directed his way. At least the date of said trial was kept in the dark but many still managed to get here and it's starting to annoy the Alchemy Teacher.

There were talks of having character witnesses, but that was quickly annexed. They were mainly looking for ones that are a complete third party. So far… there's only three people that fit's that bill, himself, Andromeda Tonks, and Rebus Hagrid.

Right now, everyone is waiting for Sirius Black to be brought in and for Kingsley Shacklebolt, the latter of which is judging the case.

Edward swears that if they vote to having the guy returned even everything that is going to be presented in front of them, there is no help left for humanity. None whatsoever.

Silence filled the room when a sudden chill filled the room that could only meant Dementors could bring. Edward hates those creatures… completely and utterly unhuman. Hagrid and Severus had warned him about them but seeing them in front of him is something completely different. Standing in between those hideous creatures is a scraggly man that aged far more than he was supposed to in the last couple of years.

The funny part? They seemed to not like Edward for whatever reason, they are avoiding looking at him and everytime they even glance his way, that creepy laugh turns one of warning. At least Truth is good from something…

That eerie laugh was his only response to that thought.

Back to the reason everyone was in that room to begin with… Sirius Black. The time in the slammer aged him severely so. Clothes tattered and hung loosely on his body, the smell is just as bad as he looked. It only made Edward wonder about this man… and the tea he was forced to drink.

-.-

Sirius doesn't know what to make out of the famous Edward Elric. He look's like a kid. A kid. A kid that just made it out of Hogwarts.

Or wherever he graduated from…

As much Sirius trusts Bones, but this kid… just… He's glaring at him. Wait… no… Elric is glaring at Umbridge. The kid earned a couple of points back in his book for that. Looking back at the Alchemy Professor, to now see him talking to someone that was seated behind him.

Said someone is the main reason for Sirius having major doubts when it comes to Edward Elric.

Severus Snape.

Is that snake manipulating the kid?

Manipulating him into seeing everything into the wrong light?

Oh Merlin… Sirius is starting to regret his past actions, karma, right?

Now there are only what if…

"This stuff taste like shit. I thought that truths potion crap is supposed to be tasteless?"

"I believe it's the tea, not the potion."

"What kind of crap is this?"

"It's a type of milk tea."

"…I hate you."

"I know."

Oh… he's doomed.

-.-

"Sirius had come to my home some time before the murders of James and Lily Potter. He had come seeking advice on him being their Secret Keeper. He wanted to hand it over to someone else as he was the most obvious choice for the role. There was a fear that Remus Lupin was a possible traitor at the time and Albus Dumbledore already had so much in his plate, and James had shot both of them down for possible Secret Keepers."

"Did the both of you come up with a list of possible candidates?"

"We came up with the Longbottom's, and…Peter Pettigrew. It went down to one when the Longbottom's went into hiding and that left with Pettigrew."

"Was it agreed to have him become Secret Keeper?"

"It was agreed that he would be a better choice them himself."

-.-

"Whe' I arriv', Black was lookin around the gravel. 's wan't a pretty sight… He was trying ter look fer 'em bodies, he looked los' an' hands raw from searching for their bodies... We searched fer…fer… few…"

Someone signaled for someone to hand the witness a handkerchief for his tears.

"We found James fir's, he didn' even have his wan' in his hand. At tha' point, we both feared fer Lily an' 'Arry. Lily…dead righ' in front o' Arry's crib. I picked im' up, held him close before I handed im' over to Black. He…He cried, saying he was sorry before he handed him back ter me."

"After tha', Black let me borr'w that uh…totor-cylce?"

"For the record, it is called a motorcycle, a muggle's contraption to move around, which Sirius Black charmed to fly."

"Tha'. I took 'Arry to Hogwarts for Pomfrey and Dumbledore."

-.-

"I apparated from there to the most obvious places where that rat could have run off to hide. It didn't take me that long. I cornered him in an alley way. In that moment, I had never felt such anger until that moment. I wanted him dead for betraying our friends. But I knew that wouldn't fix things and James wouldn't want that.

"He began to yell out how I supposedly betrayed him, our friends and my godson. Bastard, when he was swinging his arms around, I saw the mark of Voldemort."

Gasps and whispers filled the court room.

"Pettigrew went out about how I supposedly joined the Dark Eaters before he blew himself and those muggles up. Damn rat…"

-.-

"Before we start your testimonial, state your name and title."

"Colonel Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Age."

"20."

"What is your exact part of this case?"

"I was tasked with using my past experience as a Military Officer, Alchemist, and vast knowledge to dissect this case and to see where everyone fucked up in this case."

"Watch our mouth, Muggle."

"What? You guys wanted me to take that truth potion shit."

"…I'll let it go this once. Continue with the questions."

"Prior from today, have you ever met Sirius Black?"

"No."

"Have you heard or read anything pertaining to Sirius Black?"

"…Yes. The Daily Prophet kept spewing crap about the case and him, it got to the point where I avoid reading them."

"Anything else?"

"Albus Dumbledore, Rebus Hagrid, and Severus Snape, told me some past history, but not enough to cloud my judgement."

-.-

Tension filled the air as Elric went over the evidence to everyone in the room. Safe to say, that it was all presented if there was a case originally, it would have made a very strong argument for the side of Sirius Black.

"I have seen the results of explosions before and my superior as well. Comparing them to what happened in that alleyway, it shows many factors that were ignored. Whoever set out the explosion knew that they had to contain it just enough to ensure it was large enough to kill that many people, and ensuring that at least one is still left alive. The thumb… it shows that it appears that someone or it's owner attempted to cut it off and proceeded to rip it off. I brought along other pictures as examples. Compared to the rest of the bodies, all of whom barely had anything recognizable, that thumb is the only thing preserved in such condition."

"What is your honest opinion on what occurred that day, Mr. Elric?"

"My honest opinion? Can I swear and actually say it as it is?"

"You have the court's permission."

"Thank you. All of you didn't give this guy a proper trial, for truth's sake! If you had him drink down this stuff," Elric lifted his tea with disdain, "You would have gotten the truth. The only thing is that, I believe the explosion was just a cover up for an escape."

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying is that, Peter Pettigrew, is possibly still out there while an innocent man rotted in jail. Along with that, many wanted to use Sirius as an escape goat for your plans to ensure that one  _Harry Potter_ wouldn't be raised by his own godfather."

-.-

"This is an outrage!"

"...Hm…"

"My faith in humanity… out the door."

"Yes, yes."

"Nothing makes sense."

"The horror…"

"Why are you so calm!"

"It's just milk tea!"

"Exactly!"

"The case ended twenty minutes… and you are still going on about the tea?"

"Yes, the tea!" Edward exclaimed, he refilled a glass with water before he drank it down.

Severus could only shake his head at his friend's antics. Instead of going over the results of the trial, the Alchemy decided to just rant on about the tea. They were in the Minister's office, waiting for her and their other guests. "Are you ready to meet face to face with Sirius Black?"

"The douche bag from your childhood?"

"I see the potion is still in effect."

"No, that's just me."

"Just wondering."

"Why are we waiting for them again?" Edward asked, he picked up a photo frame that was set on Minister Bones' desk. It was a picture of said woman with her niece, he couldn't help but smile. He placed the photo back on the desk and looked back at Severus. "Well?"

"It has to do with  _Harry Potter._ " Severus snorted, sat in one of the chairs that was placed in front of the Minister's desk. "By all right, Black is the boy's god-father, and should have gotten full custody of him."

"That reminds me… what is this stuff about the mother's bond, blood, and so on?"

"To put it bluntly, he must be around family which he shares blood with in order to hide him from any possible enemies."

"Eh?"

"It's… complicated…"

Hearing how Severus words began to trail off, Edward cleared his throat. "It's supposed to protect him from possible enemies, right? If the kid supposedly killed the all mighty,  _Lord Moldybut_. Who was left?"

"His followers."

"Oh…right... Where was I going with this? Oh, right! Who has him right now?"

"…. His mother was a muggle-born, she has a sister who was born with no magical ability. Potter was put into her care."

"That sounds bad. Is that bad?"

"It is. She hates magic and her sister."

"…We are going to talk more about this at a later time. Back to the main subject at hand, Sirius, on whether or not he should take his god-son into his care."

"You sound as if he shouldn't have the brat under his care…"

"The guy spent around almost a decade in a place where his soul was slowly sucked away from him. His going to need to be both physically, mentally, and emotionally therapy before he would even be considered to even hold the notion of taking on his god-fatherly duties."

"We don't normally talk about…those things in the magical community."

"I know. That's why I made a couple of phone calls and contacted an agency back home to help. It was the only way to ensure the Old Goat wouldn't interfere with the case."

"An agency?"

"It's…They… help u…those that need healing in a different level. We don't want to put the kid with someone that could possibly make things worse for the kid down the road."

"Speaking from experience?"

Edward stared hard at Severus, thinking deeply on his next set of words to prove his point. "I saw the results of the results of a supposed father transmutated his daughter and dog together. Let's not talk about how I later found their corpse due to a mercy killing from a serial killer. I had to take mandatory therapy sessions and then some in order to cope with what I saw. I'm still deemed unstable when I am around situations that reminds me of the four major events in my life."

"How long do you believe Black would be stable enough to have Potter in his care?"

"Varies. For now, Harry Potter stays wherever the hell he's currently at." Edward sighed, cursing everyone that put him into his current predicament.

"What the hell does that supposed to mean! Where is he!"

Edward and Severus looked over at the main entrance of the office hearing a male shouting from the other side. It only got louder as it got closer.

"You need to calm down, Sirius. We'll talk in my office."

"Wotcher. Don't make me jinx you."

"Sirius… please."

"Can we still run?" Edward whispered to Severus, hearing the doorknob jiggle to signifying someone was going to enter the room.

"I'm afraid not."

-.-

" _There is a meeting at dead-man's land tomorrow for the exchange. They found the grandson of the man you are looking for._ "

" _Long as he's able to crack the code that was supposed to be for his grandfather, I supposed that is good enough._ "

" _Good enough, is not_ _ **good**_ _enough. I am not handing over the prisoners until the code is crack and they leave us alone._ "

To be continued…


	38. Chapter 38

Alchemy: Tiny Steps

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasize_."

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

I apologize ahead of time, I do not know how to write a character with PTSD.

Again, I apologize and a warning up ahead.

-.-

"I don't want to go!"

"Shut up."

"Make me! Let go of my ear!"

"Stop acting liking a child."

"No! Let go!"

"…"

"Please."

"No."

Edward pouted, he didn't want to deal with Sirius Black any more than Severus does. However, with how things are going… nothing is going well for any of them. "The guy doesn't even like me. He tried to throttle me."

"Which you proceeded to knock him out in one punch."

"You had to admit, the guy had it coming."

"True. He is still stuck in the past."

"I guess we'll have to use an ancient technique to knock some sense into him."

"…Does it have to do with physical violence?"

"Yes, of course. You will not believe how it works with his type."

Severus couldn't help but smirk at the notion of having Edward beat Black once more to a bloody pulp. He shook his head of that and continued with their schedule of their day. "Lupin and Madam Bones requested us to speak to Black before his therapist and the social worker."

"Why?"

"He wants…ugh… he wants to know if I am blackmailed or brainwashed you into convincing the court to place several regulations before the notion of having his god-son placed into his care."

"...Is this man deluded?"

"I ask myself that question every day…"

"Typical… Seems like I'm going to have to beat some sense into him. I do not have time for this, I have to plan the winter trip back to Amestris for my class."

"That is still on? Even with what is occurring between Amestris and Drachma?"

"Yeah. Alphonse called, he said that the guy we were supposed to hand over that journal is dead but taught his grandson how to crack the code." Edward grinned, contentment filled within him at the news. So far, there is a standstill until the kid cracks the entire journal and it is already showing great information. So far… several oil paintings were found along with a sculpture of a famous opera singer from Drachma that was born in that small town near Briggs. "You want to know the funny part about it?"

"Hm?"

"The kid goes to a magical school in Norway. Apparently, that school teaches Alchemy in a lower level than at Amestris and but is miles ahead from here."

-.-

Sirius grumbled under his breath, wondering how his life seemed to want to screw him over repeatedly. His personal issues with his family, friends, people he thought as friends, and people in general. He's pretty much back where he was back in that retched prison. Alone.

Stuck in his childhood home with no one to talk to. He wasn't even allowed to have a wand yet, as there is a fear he would do something that would cause him to go back. No flue powder for the same reason. The whole aura of the place wasn't helping his mood either. It makes Sirius wonder if he was back there… in that tiny cell… alone with his thoughts…

With a snarl, Sirius grabbed hold of the coffee table and flung it across the room. The sound of glass crushing, and wood splintering filled the room, along with the heavy breathing of the only living human in that so-called home. For him, it only brought along a moment of sound that he needed. He needed more noise, something to fill in the silence. Anything. If he had to fill this entire place with sound…that wasn't his mother's constant screaming, then maybe he'll won't go mad.

"SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG!"

-.-

Alphonse looked through the notes that his father left behind to be deciphered by his friend for future use. He was asked by the man's grandson to help decode them and it is proving to be rather insightful to see his father's work outside of the office…and not causing mayhem. Said grandson ended up being a thirteen-year-old that goes to a magical school and appears to be rather excited at finally fulling his grandfather's work. His name is Ivan from what Alphonse been told and was not told last name for fear of Amestris hunting down the kid.

Silly but true notion, still, Ivan reminds Alphonse of himself and Edward a lot from their own time whenever they found something excited about Alchemy.

" _I found the location of a... tomb? Of a princess? Mr. Elric, could you verify this?_ "

-.-

"This is why I wanted him checked over…" Edward whispered to Severus as both men entered Grimmauld Place. The entire place was trashed, wallpaper teared off the walls, furniture thrown against the walls and some didn't even survive the crash. There was a woman screaming on the top of her lungs, screaming about her pathetic son and how a muggle even dared to enter her home. The sad part about it all… everything looked like it matched the eeriness of the Place. Both men could hear someone is upstairs throwing around furniture and other random items.

"Muggle… no… you're something else… what brings you here to my mistress home."

Edward and Severus turned their head to see an old House-Elf, glaring at them from down the hall.

Edward pulled out a couple of crackers from his lunch earlier. "Crackers? You look like you need them for having to deal with the idiot upstairs."

"Are you trying to bribe him with food?" Severus raised an eyebrow at Edward, not actually believing what he was seeing in front of him.

"Hey, from what I have seen from pure-bloods, they treat their house-elves like shit. I am trying to be respectful when I entire their home. Why? Did you want them instead?"

"…"

-.-

Not once in his entire time he ever lived in 12 Grimmauld Place, did Sirius ever hear music fill the entire Place in such rhythm. Sure, they enchanted instruments to play themselves, but never to this caliber. This time, the music feels… relaxing and it's starting to fill his mind with noise. Much appreciated noise…

The close Sirius got closer to the music, he started to hear voices coming from downstairs. He recognized one of them, Severus Snape. The other one is one he only heard just recently, Edward Elric. It sounds like…they are arguing?

"If only I still had my alchemy, it would make fixing things so much easier. I'll have Alphonse do something once he gets back to show you!"

"Why not the General or Major?"

"And deal with their own brand of stupidity? No."

"The doctor?"

"He's more of a scholarly type alchemist… He avoids doing alchemy when he has to."

"Ah… What about that one man you once told me? The one with the long ridiculous name?"

"Scar? His religion is opposed to Alchemy."

"… The princess?"

"She does something completely different."

"…Anyone else?"

"…There is Teacher… but that is highly dangerous…"

"The one that set a bear off on you?"

"Yes."

"Young Elric… I got the… tools you requested." Kreacher?

"Thanks, 'Reacher. This should do, we'll call if we need anything else."

Sirius curiosity got the better of him and walked down the stairs. Why were they here at Grimmauld?

"Why did they place Sirius here? It looks like shit, feels like shit, and so on. No offense to 'Reacher."

"He's currently in-house arrest, people are still skeptical about him and is kept here for everyone's safety, including himself. Including that of his god-son, we do not want him to accidently reveal where he is located at."

"Of course, sucks though…"

"…You're planning something…"

"You know me so well."

"Could someone explain to me why you two are in my home?" Sirius made his presence known to Snape and Elric.

"I don't know, I was forced here."

Smack.

"Oi! Stop doing that!"

"Once you stop acting like an idiot, perhaps."

"Ugh! Why are we even best friends again?"

"We both enjoy torturing our students and firewhiskey."

"Oh right… hee-hee, torture."

-.-

"I swear… he hates us."

"How much?"

"It's still up in debate."

"He can't expect us to finish all of this work before he comes back!"

"I think I'm losing my mind…"

"We lost that a long time ago…"

-.-

"Yeah… torture. Seriously, why are we here? Why couldn't they assign someone else to this? He doesn't like you, and I'm not exactly his more favorite person right now?" Edward questioned Severus with an eyebrow raised. Sirius copied his expression towards the Potion's Master as well, wondering that himself.

"There's a full moon tonight, other wise Lupin would be here. Apparently, the Ministry are using him as a test subject for a newer version of the Wolfsbane Potion. So far…there's been soaring reviews… Everyone else… they are not connected well enough with the  _Muggle_  world help with Black." Severus coughed into his hand when he said the word, muggle. Edward hates the word and is currently roughly sanding a chair at the mention of said word. "Mr. Elric," "Really, Severus? Back to last names?" "Has made several calls and found someone to be your personal therapist."

"A therapist?" Sirius face scrunched up at the word. "What in bloody hell is that?"

"They help you. In your' case, Ms. Hammond will help you transition from prison life to civilian life…and make sure this does happen again." Edward lifted up what appeared to use to be a coffee table. "Can't have you destroying everything in your path again."

"Oh, come on! Is one of your rules you had on me! You made them do this to me, Snape! Is that it!" The world around Sirius seemed to be growing smaller by the minute. His eyes kept darting everywhere, trying to look for an exit or a way to figure out what they are saying to him. He didn't have a problem. No problem. Just needed a way to fill the silence. Something to occupy himself. That was it. Just a one-time thing. Why do they think he has a problem? Are the purposely trying to keep Harry away from him! Don't they know the danger he is in Lily's sister's care!

Edward slowly reached over and grabbed hold of Severus shoulder to give Sirius more room. "Let's give him room… look's like he is going to explode."

"I take it you have experience in…this sort of thing?"

"Afraid so... Sirius? Would you like us to leave? We need to grab some items to fix this place up for you and Harry…" Edward said in a low calming voice to Sirius, maintaining eye contact with the man. "Would you like me to put on another record? Something more upbeat? Music?"

"…Th… that… that would be nice…" Sirius physically deflated, music will fill his mind for now. The place does need a change of look…

-.-

Arty Fuchs waved at his co-worker dropped a couple of files on his desk before they walked out, closing the door behind themselves. Just what he needed, more work. He reached under his desk and pulled a lever he had underneath there to reveal a secret compartment. Reaching into said secret compartment, Arty pulled out a file that needed his immediate attention.

It's the file of the infamous Harry Potter, the case no one wants to take on. It wasn't because the kid was horrible or anything, it's his current guardians and the higher ups that seemed to want him permanently placed there until further noticed.

" _They are proper people, there is nothing wrong with them."_

" _It's clear the child…is anything but normal."_

'Anything but normal my arse… Money is the only reason that blasted family is keeping the poor kid. Just wait until he's of age, he'll sue them for misuse of his family's money.' Arty thought to himself as he looked through Harry Potter's file. Not only was it a muggle issue, it was a magical issue. Sure, the muggle side of him wants to take that kid out of the situation but he also has to think about the charm he has over him. Before the kid could even be moved elsewhere, he has to make sure said location is safe enough to be moved into. The Black's place seems more than an adequate place for Harry to placed into, but… as of right now, his god-father does not meet the criteria. First thing first, he has to make sure where the kid is going to stay is up to standard, ensuring it is a healthy environment and so on. No way is he going to allow personal bias going to interfere with any of it. 'What time is it? Hm… it's almost time for me to meet with Sirius Black.'

-.-

"I still saw we get the light blue paint with black or dark blue accents."

"We have to make the place seem…ugh… welcoming."

"…yellow? Green?"

"He won't stand for green, Black is a Gryffindor in a family of Slytherins."

"…Yellow and white?"

"It'll look like Easter puked all over the place."

"Then you pick!" Edward leaned into the cart he was pushing around the hardware store in defeat. He and Severus have been arguing about the color scheme for the entry hallway and main sitting room. "I prefer the look of wood and painted white walls. Simple. Rustic."

"Never pegged you for a country boy." Severus mused, he picked out some paint samples and wondered which ones worked together.

"I grew up in a farming community, we didn't have much but…it was more than enough." Edward eyes glazed over at the memories of his childhood home. So many memories, good and bad. "Mother loved flowers, she had painted them on tiles and stick them around the kitchen. I think I saved a few… hm."

"…What were her favorite?"

"Myosotis sylvatica, forget-me-not."

"Could you two get a move on, you're both taking up the entire room here!"

Severus and Edward turned their heads to see a… man that pretty much occupied the entire aisle with his size. He was glaring at the two with his beady eyes, judgingly. The man muttered under his breath about how strange and rude they are, going out in public in such manner, whatever that means to Edward. Then the Alchemy Teacher heard a loud squawk from behind the walrus of a man, and out popped a woman wearing a ridiculous salmon colored hat, her eyes bulging out at the sight of Severus.

Severus in turn, raised an eyebrow at the woman. His eyes held recognition and mainly annoyance. He wasn't wearing his typical wizarding garb as he was currently in muggle London, opting for a buttoned up black long sleeve shirt, black pants and leather shoes. He had on a thick dark green peacoat that was left unbuttoned. How Edward managed to get hold of his muggle clothes, the Potion's Master still has no clue, consider how the younger male prefers clothing that was more…traditional. "…Petunia…"

"You know them?"

"Unfortunately."

-.-

Harry attempted to make himself as unnoticeable as possible. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley had planned to go to a fair, Mrs. Figg wasn't available to babysit him, so he had to tag along with strict rules. After leaving the fair, Aunt Petunia said she wanted to repaint the kitchen and wanted paint samples.

It resulted with the ten-year-old to duck around the aisles to avoid being seen by anyone and by his cousin, who currently is hunting him down to hit him. It came to a stop when he took a quick turn smacked into someone. He gulped, the color on his face drained when a man with hair that was nearly identical to gold with matching eyes looked down at him with questioning eyes. "So-sorry…"

The golden eyed man raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything. He grabbed hold of his friend and strolled over towards the cash registers. The man did however wink at him, along with a smirk. Looking back at his relatives to see that they had no color left in their faces. From shock or fright, it is unknown to Harry.

-.-

"…So that was Harry Potter?" Edward murmured under his breath to Severus, eyes calculating as he took in the information.

"Yes." Severus confirmed.

"Now I am starting to understand why Sirius wants him out of there."

"There is so much we can do from this point on. Even if we want him out of there, Dumbledore remains adamant on making sure he remains there."

"Typical."

"How did you get your hands-on Pott-"

"Harry. The kid's name is Harry. Your beef is with his dad, not him. Until it is revealed the kid is a complete and utter brat, then you may act like he's a stuck-up a-hole."

"…Ugh… How did you found out they were embezzling  _Harry's_  inheritance?"

"So close… You'd be surprised how loose lipped some people are… and the walrus never kept quiet about his endeavors. There is no way in Truth's Name the guy can afford up to four flashy vacations on his payroll and in that company, and still afford to get his kid in a pricy private school." Edward shifted the paper bag he was carrying to his other arm, feeling right arm was going numb for caring it. "I have been placed on this case and I plan to see it through."

"And messing with Dumbledore?" Severus lips quirked upward.

"But, of course!" Edward laughed, nodding in agreement

-.-

"Children, I have received word from Mr. Elric and confirmation from the Minister that this year's trip to Amestris is a go!"

To be continued…


	39. Chapter 39

Alchemy: Tiny Steps

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasize_."

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

Edward glowered at the pile of homework, sure he assigned homework… he expected at least one to two pages from each student. No. Nope. Nope, nope, nope. Everyone had on average between ten to possibly twenty. Someone of them even write in very tiny writing. Very tiny. Any smaller, and he'll have to get glasses to even read it.

"Knock, knock."

"Could we come in?"

Edward looked over the pile of paper to see the Fred and George's head sticking through the open door. "Come in. What can I do for you guys?"

"We have-"

"Our permission-"

"Slips!"

"Permission sli-Oh! That. I guess Charity did announce the trip…" Edward mused aloud, he had asked the Muggle Studies professor to temporally take over his class while he was away. From what he was told and read, she got a kick out of it and more than happy to sub for his class to learn more about the muggle world. From an alchemist perspective. Odd, but an interesting woman. "Did she pass out the permission slips?"

"She did."

"We have ours signed!"

Fred and George bounded over to Edward, both holding up their respective forms. Edward took them and looked through them, everything appears to be in order. "Everything is in order… You two still got your suitcases, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Try to get all our homework done before the start of the break. Last thing we need is everyone doing it while on the trip."

-.-

There were many whispers that spread around the school, some good, bad or in-between. Today's main topics of the day, the innocence of Sirius Black and the upcoming Alchemy Field Trip to Amestris. Many debated on how both subjects are interconnected with each other in some way or another.

"I still say Mr. Elric is going to smuggle Black out of the country to Amestris. No magic, no way he can hurt anyone else."

"Eh, remember, the guy was found innocent of all those deaths."

"…Still…"

"Still nothing, Mr. Elric vouched for him. You know how Mr. Elric when it comes to looking for the truth."

"Eh… I'm still skeptic about the whole thing.

"Did you guys hear!"

"Hear what?"

"What is it this time?"

"Apparently, Professor Burbage and Mr. Elric are going to combine their class for the week."

"Really?"

"Dammit, now I'm regretting not taking either class."

"I told you so."

"It's actually open for anyone to come by if you don't have class."

-.-

"Thank you once again for this opportunity, Mr. Elric." Charity Burbage thank the Alchemy Teacher for allowing their classes to combine for the week. The reason behind that mainly came up when Charity wanted her students to have a deeper understanding of the Muggle World from a muggle's perspective. Edward took up the opportunity for his students to have a better understanding of what they would be facing if they choose to visit Amestris, win-win situation.

For the week, Muggle Studies and Alchemy would be taking place in the Great Hall due to the size of the student body. There was a small invite to any student that wished to join in on the lecture if they did not have class or got permission to come. There were no desks, just random chairs, stools, and benches. This wee was just a possible eye opener for many of them, many to those that grew up in a magical household. For those that weren't, it'll be a refresher.

"Equivalent exchange, Charity. Do you want to start, or should I?" Edward asked, he gestured towards the talkative group of students that paid no mind to them.

"If you don't mind."

Edward faced the talkative students with a stern expression. The first couple of students that paid attention quickly went silent and paid their attention to him. It is noted they were his students, and knew that did not tolerate chatter unless told other wise. Even so, the whispers continued and they even intensified when everyone faced forward waiting for instruction and wondering what was going to happen. Nope. This wasn't going to do. Edward let out a loud whisper, making several of the students flinch and silence quickly fell over. "For those that don't know me, my name is Edward Elric and I teach Alchemy and common sense. You are to refer to me as Mr. Elric, and this is Charity Burbage, the Muggle Studies Professor. Call her as such and I expect my class to treat her the same respect you have for me. Understood."

Edward didn't bother to hide his scowl, he saw several students smirk or looked completely disgusted at the notion. He took note that a small portion of them were from his class and the walk-ins… it'll be interesting breaking them. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Any questions before we start?"

Several hands went up.

"That doesn't have to do with my relationship status."

Several hands went down.

"Are you single?" Someone called out from the crowd, it made several girls giggle and look at Edward with anticipation.

Edward scowl deepened, here he thought news of his impending marriage is nothing new to anyone. It appears not. "I'm engaged. Childhood sweetheart."

Squeals filled the entire hall, Edward regretted saying anything.

-.-

"Our primary form of transportation are the trains, coal and steam powered. We plan on transitioning to electricity once we figured out how to power them."

"Why electricity?"

"Pollution."

"What?"

"A topic for another day.

-.-

"Vehicles… it…ugh. How do I dumb this down?"

-.-

"No. No magic. Magic cannot be preformed in Amestris. However, it is noted that one could bring in already charmed items and they work as they expected to be."

"What about Portkeys?"

"Er… Charity, what is that?"

"Our mode of transportation from one point to another, unlike apparition. An item is enchanted to get us from one location to another... that's the dumbed down version of it."

"...I'll have Severus tell me more about it."

-.-

"Food? Eh, it varies. We have people from different cultures in Amestris. Plus it changes with what it is required in order to survive in each different climate the place has to offer."

-.-

"I grew up in a sheep-farming community."

-.-

"We don't use magic. We have Alchemy, even then, it is not used all that often. We have massive regulations when it comes to it and they only became stricter as time goes by."

"What is the number one rule when it comes to alchemy?"

"Two rules mainly, but one outweighs more than the other. The first one is to never make gold, sounds simple enough? The biggest taboo… I will not tell any of you. I'll leave it up to your imagination."

-.-

"How I started to learn alchemy? I raided my bas… I raided my old man's office and took several of his books."

-.-

"Rubber duck? Really? A rubber duck?"

-.-

"Could you repeat your question?"

"Amestris… is it male dominated?"

"In what sense?"

"What is Amestris view on sex, gender, or race?"

"If you would ask that question at various points of Amestris time, I would have said there's discrepancy for various reasons. At this point, in the Military as of right now, we do not discriminate. As for your question about race, do you mean ethnicity or culture background?"

"Er... there's a difference?"

"…Okay. Forget about that then...anything else you wanted to add to your question?"

"Who is the highest ranking female in the military?"

"Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong, The Northern Wall of Briggs. She happens to be one of two possible candidates for Fuhrer. She doesn't care who or what you are, long as you are not weak and stupid, you'll get by…ish."

"Ish?"

"The other person that is running for Fuhrer, General Roy Mustang. He's terrified of her. So am I, along with several others. She's the personification what the Military expects from their soldiers. Word of advice, for those going to Amestris, there's a chance you meet her. Don't do anything stupid to get her pissed off."

"So.. she's a bitch then?" Someone from the back called out, before they laughed along with their friends.

"You… yes you. You and your friends, out."

"Why? You describe her as some sort demented bi-"

"What I am tell you is what it is expected from  _any_  soldier. I am merely using her as an example. Would you have said the same thing if Armstrong was a male instead? Think long and hard before you answer."

-.-

"What are they teaching these kids?" Edward plopped himself on his bed, not even bothering to change his clothes. It was only Monday… only Monday.

"Hoot?"

Edward groaned when he felt Xerxes plopped herself on his head. "Ugh…"

"Hoot."

"I'm sorry… been busy."

"Hoot!"

"Ehhhh. I was really busy!"

"Hoot…"

"Please don't hurt me…"

"Hoot."

"Ugh… fine. I'll ask Hagrid."

"Hoot."

"Now?"

"Hoot."

"But… I'm tired…"

"Hoot!"

"Fine, fine, fine."

"Hoot~"

"Did you bring any news from General Bastard?"

"Hoot, hoot, hoot."

"Bastard. I'll send him a howler or another paint filled balloon."

"Hoot~~"

"I know, I know. Love you too."

To be continued…


	40. Chapter 40

Alchemy: Tiny Steps

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasize_."

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

Tuesday.

Breath in… breath out… Breat-

"Wait? So, Alchemy isn't widely practiced in Amestris?"

"It's difficult to learn, even  _if_  you have a someone to teach you."

"If?"

"Alchemist in general, do not share their secrets so freely. We prefer to hide our research away, only helping those around us. Alchemy could be used for both good and bad, light and darkness. It only became far stricter since… never mind. I had to stay in a small deserted island with only a knife and by brother for a month, to see whether out not Teacher would teach us… Plus…Hm…"

"What is it Mr. Elric?"

"Nothing for now."

-.-

Wednesday.

I think they are finally getting it…

-.-

Thursday.

Nope. None of them are getting it.

-.-

Finally, it's Friday, perhaps this time they'll lea-

"How has Amestris manage to survive without magic?"

"…"

There shall be no witnesses.

-.-

Out of his thirty-two students, about twenty-seven of them are going to Amestris. The others had plans on spending time with their families, stay at Hogwarts to study, or had previous plans set beforehand. Not a bad number, nearly triple from last year's count. Edward had already, along with the needed Heads, obtained the signatures from his student's guardians… that needed an extra push to sign on the dotted line. Still, it's all good.

For now, Edward will have to send a letter to Mustang to tell him the headcount… Maybe he'll convince Filius to charm the letter with a paint bomb. Hehe, paint bomb…

Now Edward has to wonder who else is coming along with him. He knew that Madam Hooch is coming along due to the flight from Xing to Xerxes, plus it appears that whoever is going to be picked has to be… politically necessary to continue relations between both countries… " _Politics._ "

-.-

Winry let out a sigh of relief she's been holding in for who knows how long. The civilians that's been staying at Briggs are returning home back to the village, with extra soldiers in place to give them an extra piece of mind. She heard Miles ordering several soldiers to go build up stronger fences or just build a wall to ensure of no future possible entry point for the enemy. Along with getting supplies from central, mainly blankets, clothing and such necessities.

Hopefully now, things would become more at ease… typical for Briggs of course.

-.-

" _Lan Fan…don't ignore me~_ "

" _I'm planning our wedding…_ "

" _We'll plan later, let's do something else._ "

"… _No._ "

" _You hesitated~_ "

"… _You do remember we have to plan for the arrival of Edward's students…right?_ "

" _Oh…really! I can't wait!_ "

Lan Fan let out a tired sigh, she watched her fiancé prance around the room in utter delight. She looked through the letters that Edward had sent out to them and the main reason for Ling's current behavior. They just got the last headcount of how many students are coming and the numbers are manageable. Harder to hide, but manageable.

" _Lan Fan~ Dance with me!_ "

"… _I am not in the greatest condition to dance right now…_ "

Ling stopped dancing, his expression empty of all emotion. He kept his gaze where Lan Fan is currently at. She rested in his bed, surrounded by pillows and blankets aplenty. Where her left leg has several pillows underneath it to keep it elevated. He wasn't even in the Palace when the  _accident_  occurred. Using the word accident, is just putting it lightly.

Lan Fan is going to need reevaluate everyone in the Palace once more, along with the guards. It appears that some of the females that Ling was supposed to marry prior of the change of marriage laws felt scorned that he decided to marry someone that they felt that was below any of them. He wasn't told the entire story as Lan Fan pleaded with him she has it under control… until he found out about the extent of her injury.

If only Mei and Alphonse were still here, they would have thought up some interesting ways to torture the latest prisoners.

To be continued…


	41. Chapter 41

Alchemy: Tiny Steps

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

"Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasize."

Written notes or to add extra emphasize

'Thoughts.'

-.-

A/N: Announcements, I am currently doing writing commissions on Tumblr, I am willing to post the commissions on here, WattPad, Fanfiction. net, or DiviantArt. Been having a couple of issues and I wanted to use my ability write to get some extra cash to help through college. If anyone is interested, I posted a link on my profile to my tumblr account. I go by Unsung-Knight! Please and thank you!

-.-

Edward made the last headcount, making sure everyone that was supposed to be there is there for their departure to Xing through the Old Man's fireplace. So far, there has been a couple of hiccups. Rolonda had told him that she will only take them to Xerxes and come back to Hogwarts due to family emergencies. So that left him scrambling to look for someone to take on her place to help him with taking care of the brats on top of the other few he needed chu- _volunteers_  to help him take care of the students that were going.

Luckily for him, Charity Burbage quickly volunteered.

Along with Madam Bones and Kavex volunteering Kingsley Shacklebolt and William Weasley respectively. Kingsley for the sake of the people and William…? Goblin related stuff? Either way, the guy is human and is related to Fred and George, whom are getting a kick out of it.

A decent number of adults…. Those poor chumps.

"Everyone have their suitcases packed? Once we leave here, there is no turning back." Edward announced to his students before their departure. It was the night before Christmas and instead of eating dinner, everyone is scrambling to their destination. As for the adults, instead of spending holidays with their family, they have to travel due to work. As for Edward himself, he's going home. Even if it is for a short time.

" _Go to Winry, she'll be waiting for you._ " Edward ordered Xerxes, the owl hooted and bit his fingers before she flew through an open window. Watching her fly away, Edward put on his traveling coat and took hold of his suitcase. "Final call…"

-.-

Ling lounged on top of a giant colorful pillow, waiting for his guest. He stared intently at the fireplace for his guest to arrive. All joy and playfulness that typically adorned his face is nowhere to be see and it is heavily noted by everyone in the entire palace. Sure, the Emperor would have his hyperactive moments but now like how it was before. Ever since his shadow had stopped following due to the actions of others, and he was making a point he was not happy about it.

Still, for Eddy-Boy student's Ling will smile and joke around to ensure their first impression of him isn't anything but the idiotic prince. With that said, Ling smiled widely when he saw the fireplace grow and the guest started to arrive in pairs.

-.-

Edward watched as everyone used the fireplace to flue over to Xing. He made sure everyone had left before he quickly followed them. The sight he saw after he walked out of Xing's fireplace, he immediately knew something was wrong with Ling.

The Alchemy Teacher raised an eyebrow towards Xing's Emperor, he then looked around the room and saw that Lan Fan was no where in sight. That would explain a lot of things. Rolling his shoulders to relieve some tension, Edward went over towards Ling. " _For all the years I've known you, you suck at hiding things when it comes to Lan Fan._ "

Ling smile only seemed to grow. " _There has been an increase of hits towards her life since the announcement of our marriage. The latest currently has her resting in our room with guards placed in every corner… I am not exactly in the greatest moods right now._ "

Edward snorted. " _Overprotective much? She'll get stir crazy and have Mei go after you. Speaking of the tiny princess, she's still at Amestris?_ "

" _Yes, should be at Resembool by the time you get there._ " Ling responded thoughtfully, remembering the latest letter he received from his half-sister.

" _Guess what?_ "

" _Hm_?"

" _I brought you a curse-breaker._ "

-.-

William 'Bill' Weasley wondered what he got himself into when he was thrown into being a chaperone for the Alchemy Class trip to Amestris. His superiors had told him that he needed to head out to Xing and then Amestris to get in contact with their respective governments and economic system. Since he is a human and has two younger brothers in said class, that made Bill the most suitable candidate.

'Suitable candidate my arse…' Bill thought with a snort, he kept an eye on the students. He has no clue who he needed to talk to an- The Weasley turned his attention towards Mr. Elric and some unknown man conversing in a forging language. He raised his arm towards his chest where a pendant he was given to help him communicate with everyone around him that spoke a different language than him.

"- _the guy is our age, Kavex says he's still a noob but the close to being human than the rest of their workers and shows great promise in this profession._ "

" _We'll have him deal with the smaller things first then and go from there. Does he come with a contract? Incase if he get's killed on the job, we won't be responsible for it?_ "

" _He should._ "

Bill suddenly felt he should have taken up a different profession.

-.-

Mustang rubbed the back of his neck as he watched Armstrong ordered his soldiers around to decorate the Armstrong Mansion for Christmas. He does not understand the holiday, and never give it much thought. Since Amestris does not have any official religions for its militaristic views, and religion that was practiced were mainly scams due to Father's attempt to have the people go along with his plans…. Or just idiots wanting to act all high and mighty, which made their fall all the more hilarious. The only religion that is becoming accepted is Ishvalan. Since the  _Promise Day,_ helping the Ishvalan's became his number one priority and that included their rights to practice their religion safely. From what he learned, it did not include a fat man in a red suit trespassing into people's homes.

"Mustang! How do it look!"

Mustang took in a deep breath before he turned his attention towards Armstrong's direction and deeply regretted it. There was the muscled man dressed like that supposed jolly man minus the coat and shirt. The Strongarm Alchemist even put on a fake beard to add on with his costume. " _You are going to scar them for life, Armstrong_."

" _Of course not! This is simply allowing them to fully enjoy the holiday!_ "

" _They don't even see the man, he was not meant to be seen._ "

Sniffle, sniffle.

"… _Just put on a shirt and fill the bag with presents._ "


	42. Chapter 42

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

"Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasize."

Written notes or to add extra emphasize

'Thoughts.'

-.-

A/N: Announcements, I am currently doing writing commissions on Tumblr, I am willing to post the commissions on here, WattPad, Fanficition.net or DiviantArt. Been having a couple of issues and I wanted to use my ability write to get some extra cash to help through college. If anyone is interested, I posted a link on my profile to my tumblr account. I go by Unsung-Knight! Please and thank you!

-.-

Edward watched his students exit out of the train, all of them sleepy eyed and in danger of tripping over their feet. The older ones were helping the younger ones, either by taking hold of their arms or carrying him like he, William and Kingsley are doing. With a grunt, Edward fixed his coat while making sure the first year he was carrying doesn't fall over. It was still dark and not that many people were around to wonder what they were seeing.

" _Fullmetal_."

Edward face scrunched up at the mention of his former/current moniker, he looked over to see Mustang and his Mustang Unit waiting for them. Despite his usual way of dealing with them seemed to die down when Roy motioned for everyone to head towards the exit. First dealing with the well being of his students then mock the General later… once Captain Hawkeye is nowhere in sight. " _I got word the barracks are being rebuilt. Where are we going to stay?_ "

" _Major General Armstrong and Major Armstrong offered their home. They already set everything for everyone._ "

" _The General is here?_ "

" _No… thank Truth._ "

-.-

Edward and Roy sat in front of a bus that was being used to transport the Hogwarts Students to the Armstrong Mansion. The two of them whispered to each other as many of the occupants on the bus were snoozing away.

" _We've been going non-stop since, Xerxes. Nearly got stuck in a sandstorm but we managed to reach the boarder before it hit… Since then, we had to take a longer route due to those nationalistic bigots._ "

" _Amestrian Cultist Sect. Amestrian nationalist that went up on a high when I petitioned for everyone that has Ishvalan Blood has all their rights returned to them, and abolished Wrath's Presidential Decree #306. We… we were late for many to release former soldiers but many are still alive and were given compensation, provided care and offers for them to return in the Military. Many preferred to leave and return to their families…_ "

" _Let me guess… dead?_ "

" _More than half of them have no one waiting for them, I did manage to help one of them reunite with his daughter. The highlight of my career. However, since this has been occurring, the ACS(Amestrian Cultist Sect.) have been targeting them and has not been making thing any easier for anyone._ "

" _Typical. They don't like State Alchemist either if they don't meet up with their standards._ "

" _How…?_ "

" _They figured out who I am, they got pissed off that I beat the shit out of them when they attempted to harass someone and the color of the eyes. Apparently, it was too foreign for someone that is supposed to be full Amestrian. Irony of it, we are a mesh mash of people from different societies that there is no true Amestrian. Bigots…_ " Edward couldn't help but be reminded of those Pure Blood purest morons back at Great Britain. They were all slowly killing themselves, he had seen the family tree back in Black's home. He recognized the names and knew from that single lineage, how closely connected many of the families are connected. " _We are going to have to quash that before it gets huge. Like before Major General Armstrong get her hands on them._ "

" _Oh… that reminds me…. She's getting promoted._ "

"… _. Truth. She's going through with it?_ "

" _Not only that, Grumman promised her that she could still keep her position at Briggs._ "

" _I think she's going to beat you for Fuhrer._ "

"… _Thanks for that vote of confidence, Fullmetal._ "

-.-

"This is simply an introduction in the home. An hour at most… don't give me that look. Mr. Elric pushed for a visit and that was as much as he got for you. This is mainly to officially introduce you to Harry. I had visited the home prior to give the Dursley's time for our arrival and Mr. Edward arranged everything for us." Arty Fuchs announced to his current occupants in his in his vehicle as they headed out to a Little Whinging. The objective of the day, introduce Harry Potter to his god-father, who was recently released from prison due to a crime he did not commit. Well, not in those exact words but enough to ensure the kid does not have a horrible view of the man. "They are expecting us there at exactly, nine a.m., only an hour."

"If the kid was the one that arranged everything, then why isn't he here than… _him_." Black glared at the third occupant in the vehicle.

"Keep in mind, that  _kid_ is the main reason you are out of prison. Show some respect to someone for once in your putrid life." Snape snarled back at Sirius, turning in his seat to face said man. Dressed in similar muggle clothing he had worn the last time he went to Muggle London; the only difference is that he is wearing a thin green and gold scarf that is wound around his neck.

"Apologize, Black. Edward Elric currently has a very high standing in the Magical Community along with his brother."

Sirius didn't bother to hide a snort and the roll of his eyes. "I apologize for making fun of your boyfriend, Snape."

Snape breathed in harshly through his nose. "He's not my boyfriend. Mr. Elric is happily engaged to his childhood friend."

"Figures, who would want to date you anyways."

"Who or whomever I date, is no concern to you, Black."

"SO you do date."

"This could be a very bad time to ask, Snape…How was your date from the other night?" Fuchs asked, causing Black to look at Snape with a gob smack expression.

-.-

Edward wondered if Amestris had celebrated Christmas, this would be something he would be looking forward to once he and Winry both decide to have kids. To have the doors slammed open, kids running in exclaiming it's Christmas Day. Throwing on a bathrobe and being dragged down the hall to the Christmas Tree to their present waiting for them to open. Some of the students that had managed to remember the lay out of the Armstrong Household.

Once the Christmas Tree came into sight, Edward's students let him go and ran off towards the giant pile of present. There were a few of them that hesitated in going towards the tree, Edward recognized them to be the kids that either have problems with their families, have no one to call a family and so on. He nudges them forward with a loud yawn. "We made sure everyone had gotten something. Go, enjoy your Christmas."

Edward watched them go over towards the pile of presents, every step seemed to hold hesitancy but hope filled their eyes. He had dragged Severus out to Diagon Alley to buy presents to their respective students whom they knew that had a high chance they were not going to receive anything for Christmas. Severus had gotten his students silver tins filled with sugar coated dry fruits. Edward one the other hand, gave everyone in his class a personalized scarf. Each scarf had each student's favorite colors with patterns sewn into them, pay closer attention and one will see the patterns hide words that described each of his students. It cost him a hefty price, but it's worth every cent when Edward saw the looks on all their faces when they opened their gifts.

With a chuckle, Edward found a rocking chair that was close to a lit fire place by the Christmas Tree. He plopped himself on the chair with a heavy sigh when he felt his bones seemed to groan in protest. Twenty years old and he feels like an old man.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Elric."

Edward looked up to see Kingsley walking towards him, already dressed for the day. "Kingsley…happy holiday. I hope you did not have a hard time finding us."

"I followed the laughter of children on Christmas day… and Major Armstrong gave me directions on getting here before he went off to wake up Bill."

"…That… is not going to end up well for him."

-.-

The moment that Harry meet those two strange men at the hardware store, his life seemed to be constantly changing. Good or for the worse, he does not know. What he does know is that his aunt and uncle became more careful of where they left their marks on him, moved him into Dudley's second room and attempted to make him look more presentable. Sure, he was still forced to cook, clean, garden and so on, but now it was clear they made sure no one could see him do any of the chores.

Just some time ago, the home was visited by a Social Worker that was not so easily swayed like all the others. The man, Arty Fuchs, had said he is his new social worker and in charge of his wellbeing as of now. With that mind, he informed them that his supposed good-for nothing god-father which he never knew about, was recently released from prison after he was given a proper trail and announced not-guilty. That Mr. Fuchs's job is that he is to transition Harry's care onto his god-father once the man is deemed able to take care of him.

With that in mind, Harry overheard a phone call that Mr. Fuchs is bringing his god-father for an hour visit. When he got caught, Aunt Petunia started to go off how the man is just some fantasist that did not know that once a criminal is always a criminal and that supposed god-father of his is nothing but… Harry shook his head at the memory. Dressed in his most decent of clothing, Harry sits in his new, for him, bed while he waited for his visitors. Downstairs, he could hear Dudley tearing open presents, squealing or complaining about them. He's never satisfied with what he receives from his parents.

Looking at the alarm clock on his night table to look at the time, to see that Mr. Fuchs should be here any minute with his god-father. Taking a deep breath, Harry stood up from the bed and walked towards the door and opened it to walk towards the stair case. He sat on the bottom step of the staircase and kept his gaze at the front door. Waiting.

Almost like magic, the moment the clock struck nine, the doorbell rang. All sounds that came out of the living room went silent, and tension seemed to fill the home. It was almost as if the family believed if they did not make any noise that whoever was on the other side of the door would leave them be. It seemed like that was the case when Uncle Vernon attempted to grab him to prevent him from opening the door. Being smaller and agile than the man, Harry dodged him and opened the door wide open.

Harry's eyes went wide open at seeing that same man from the other day with a present in his hand.

"BOY! WHO GAVE YOU PERM-"

Whatever made Uncle Vernon stop yelling is the sight of the man. His face turned into a horrible puce color when the unnamed man made a hand motion towards him and walk back into the living room without saying another word.

"Typical. Petunia, ensure your husband keeps his temper in check."

Harry's eyes widen at the sight of the man before him. This is the second time he had ever seen Uncle Vernon in such… condition. Could this man be his god-father?

Without saying a word, the man handed him the present that he was carrying. Harry felt his throat tighten and it grew when the man handed him two more presents from his coat.

"Your god-father is currently being told of the rules for the visit and my signal to enter…this place… The gifts are from your parent's friend. Why they made me their messenger boy is beyond me…"

The last part came out as a low whisper and Harry didn't catch it as he was more focused on his gifts. Gifts! He got three presents! Thr…four? The nice man had reached into his coat and pulled out a silver tin and placed it on top of the present in his arms. "Merry Christmas."

With that said, the man headed towards the living room and left Harry standing there staring at his presents. Gulping, Harry slowly walked out the front door to catch sight of Mr. Fuchs talking to a man he had never seen before. When the man caught sight of him, Harry swore the man eyes lit up and there appeared to be tears in his eyes. "Harry… after so many years, I finally see you again."

To be continued…


	43. Snippet: My Hero

Elicia gulped nervously, she picked up a poster she had created for a project and slowly walked towards the front of her classroom. The eight year old had to do a project for class, "My Hero!" She decided to write about her late father, but that wasn't the issue. The issue was that, everyone in her class had brought along their parents. Her mother is recovering from getting sick and is ordered on bedrest for the rest of the week. Elicia had hid the notes and newsletters of the event to make sure that she didn't get out of bed and get even sicker.

Now, Elicia is regretting not telling someone of the day. Now standing in front of the classroom, her back towards her classmates, everyone's parents and tear… fear began to over take her.

The door slammed open, causing everyone's attention to snap over to see several military officers standing there, all of them smiling at her.

"My apologies for being late, we ran into traffic and using a detour wasn't the greatest of plans."

Elicia eyes widened at the sight of her aunt and uncles. Uncle Roy, Uncle Havoc, Uncle Falman, Uncle Breda and auntie Riza!

Elicia's teacher motioned for them to stand in the back for the presentation to continue. "Go ahead, Elicia."

Taking in a deep breath, Elicia turned around and was about to lift her board up to show it to the class there was a soft knock interrupted her. The door opened just enough for whoever knocked to peaked into the class. "Is this Elicia Hughes' class? I was told this is her class?"

"Little Brother!"

"Could you please stand at the back of the class so that we could we began…? Please?" Elicia's teacher breathed out tiredly. She was happy to see her student has a massive network of people that care and love her. But there is a time limit and other kids needed to present their own report.

Edward walked into the classroom and hugged Elicia before he walked towards the back of the classroom to stand next to Roy.

At this point, Elicia had a problem holding back her tears. She was so happy to see all of them there for her. For her! Taking in another deep breath and putting on a smile, the young girl lifted up a board that contained pictures of her father, the late Maes Hughes. "My Daddy is my hero!"


	44. Chapter 44

Alchemy: Tiny Steps

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasize._ "

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

 

-.-

A vacation they say.

Enjoy the scenery the they say.

Try the food they say.

…Vacation…

"I knew it was too good to be true."

"No talking."

"Sorry, Doc."

Bam. "It's Doctor Marcoh, dumbass. We warned all of you of this."

"…"

Tim Marcoh rolled his eyes at Elric's students. How he managed to get himself entangled in this, is beyond himself. Here he was once again in the private section of the library, teaching decoding skills to the brat's students while he goes do who knows what. Should he be surprised? No. It… it's a break from life and he rather enjoy it. To a degree. To a point.

-.-

" _You have such lovely children, General~_ "

" _Your son seems such a caring young man, you raised him well._ "

" _Look at him playing with his sister~ So adorable~_ "

" _They must look like their mother~_ "

Roy gave all the strangers a strained smile, he had decided to take Elicia out of school early to take her out for ice-cream. The only one that tagged along with them is Edward while the others went back to work. All day, people were going on and on about how great of a father he is. How adorable his supposed children are. It didn't help how Elicia made him and Edward wear flower crowns…

" _Uncle Roy! Come play with us!_ "

Roy turned to see that Edward and Elicia had managed to obtain a frisbee. With a chuckle, he got up from the bench he was sitting on and walked over towards them. He did give himself the day off… might as well enjoy it.

-.-

"Once Harry goes off to Hogwarts, he will only be staying here during the summers. Merlin knows coming here during the winter and spring break will be the last thing he'll ever do." Arty stated to Petrina and Vernon Dursley, he went over what the  _family_  had to do and the results of that meeting. Severus is currently observing Sirius while he talks to Harry before they take their leave. "Once Black passed his requirements, Harry would be permanently placed in his care."

"How long do you expect that happen?"

Arty raised an eyebrow at Vernon, it made the man face darken several colors of ripe plums to dark black cherries. It was amusing to say the least for the social worker. "We are still dealing with the fact that there is a charm placed in this home that protects him along with your family. Once we figure out how to not only to protect him and yourselves, then we will see what is the state of Harry's god-father at that moment of time."

"Why not bloody hell just give the boy back to him now!"

"Ah, ah, ah… were you not listening? Harry leaves, it will leave this home vulnerable. The boy has left his magical signature here and so on… no need to get further into details. Plus, several individuals want to ensure the kid stays here but to be frank… we need him out of here. And here's the plan for now and for the future of 4 Privet Drive…"

-.-

"Your father was a clever and one of the most talented wizards of our time. One of the greatest men I've ever had the honor of meeting and calling my best friend…"

Snape resisted the urge to say something sarcastic or just respond to how Black is describing his former school bully. As much he doesn't want to speak ill of the dead, someone is going to have to bring that man's memory several down a dozen pegs before Harry's image of the man is destroyed down the lane. "That father of yours had a very mischievous side to him in his youth. Filled with arrogance and boastful, bullied and pulled massive harmful pranks on other for fun."

"Snape…" Black growled out under his breath.

"What? A good portion of our classmates agreed with me on this, he caused Silvia O'Sherry to permanently lose her hair for an entire year before we found a proper tonic for her to use to at least have some sort of hair growth."

"…we thought it would have changed her hair color…"

Snape snorted. He looked over at Harry who was seeing him with mystified eyes. "You will hear many things about your father once you enter both your parent's alma mater. A lot of them good but listen to those that have seen him on the opposite side of the mirror. If you don't, what is said about him will only destroy your thoughts and feelings on that man."

"Is that necessary, Snape? Have some respect for the dead."

"I already had my ass handed to him due to wanting to cling onto the past. I am simply preparing him for what could be a long road of realizations. If you have any problems with that, then I'll have Mr. Elric talk to you about it… and we both know what happened the last time that occurred."

"How about my mother?"

Snape and Black looked over at Harry, almost forgetting his presence. Black looked away from Harry and took a step back, even if he hates to say this. Snape knew Lily better than himself, and even James. Even after the time the two had a massive ending point in their friendship during their fifth-year. Snape just couldn't take a joke and that resulted to a lot of things…

"Keep in mind you were the one that encouraged him to do that to me."

"Stupid Legilimens…"

"Language." Snape snorted, he waved over Harry to sit next to him on the grass. "Come here. I don't feel like standing up."

Harry looked up at his god-father before he walked over and plopped himself next to Mr. Snape. "How do you know my mother?"

"We…grew up together…"

-.-

"Severus and several of the students informed that you live in a farming and sheep growing community. How did that affect you in wanting to learn alchemy?"

"It was my sh-my father that mainly introduced my brother and I to Alchemy. We helped Granny Pinako when she had a job or healing anyone that needed it. She's Resembool resident automail mechanic, elder, and midwife. My mother provided the medical herbs and had us pass it off to Granny. We never got involved until my work as a State Alchemist had me placed there. I never got along with anyone there. We stayed in and studied…"

"Ah... electricity?"

"Yes. Along with running water, plumbing, and so on."

"Telvi-on?"

"Television? Not exactly. We barely started with the basic functions of it. We prefer to use the radio."

The streams of questions continued on, their surroundings ever changing as the train taking them along with the Alchemy Class heads out to Resembool. It was early in the morning and the sun is barely peaking out from the mountain sides. Students began to wake up and whisper among themselves on the prospects of the rest of their break. They wondered who is waiting for them or if they would wound up in an empty home. Or chaos… chaos. That's good too.

"Are you positive the tents will still work?" Kingsley asked Edward, he along with Bill were sitting across of Edward and Charity.

"Positive. We used them, but we ended up just bunking inside. However, seeing how many there are of us… We will be using them." Edward responded with an audible yawn. "We should be getting there soon. I hope you guys did what you needed to do back at Central, we are not returning back anytime soon."

-.-

Cinnamon.

Pie crust.

Apples.

A mixture of all three filled the air that surrounded the home of the Rockbell's. Edward stood in front of the home, suitcase in hand with everyone else standing behind him. All of them waiting for his signal. Almost as if by some sort of secret signal, the front door opened to reveal Winry Rockbell. " _Edward!_ "

" _Winry!_ " Edward dropped his suitcase and ran towards Winry. Winry laughed aloud as Edward pulled her into his arms and swing her around the yard. " _Miss you, miss you, miss you…._ "

" _What got into you?_ " Winry laughed, she swung her arms around Edward's arms to ensure she did not fall. " _We've been apart for longer periods of time._ "

" _That's when we were just friends, now we are engaged and set to marry in a couple of months. I'm marrying the most amazing woman in the entire world!_ " Edward gushed out, he felt a heavy weight fell from his shoulders at the sight of Winry. The last couple of months of sitting on the edge of his seat, hoping that she remains safe and out of harms way during the conflict between Amestris and Drachma. Now that she is in his arms, Edward felt relief fill within him.

" _Alright, alright, Put me down. We have to get ready for your students and out other guest._ "

"… _. other guest…. Please don't tell me…._ "

" _They're not here yet but will be soon._ "

" _Truth…_ "

-.-

Winry watched from the kitchen window to see Edward helping his student set up tents in the backyard. It was interesting to see as many accidently somehow created traps with said tents and get caught in said trap. One kid someone managed to fling themselves half way across the yard. The three people that Edward brought along were trying to help but it appeared they were more lost than the kids themselves.

It was amusing to say the least…and sad. Just how sheltered away is their society? Pitiful really.

With a sigh, Winry placed a rag she was wringing and placed it next to the sink. She needed to make a list of items she's going to need from the market and to bring back to Briggs. Walking away from the kitchen to head upstairs to her office/room. She stopped before she even before she took the first step upstairs, a thought just crossed her mind for the first time since she got engaged to Edward.

Will that still be her room once she marries?

Will he expect her to move into his home down the road?

Will he demand her to stop working with automail?

Will she be expected to become a housewife?

More and more questions came to the forefront of Winry's mind. She slowly sat on the bottom step of the stairs, lost in thought. Never once did she and Edward ever talk about what is going to happen after they get married. Perhaps in the back of her mind, she assumed things would go as it has been for who knows how long.

Edward will continue on working with his alchemy or for the Military. Him doing whatever while she stays at home, taking on orders for automail. The same thing they have been doing for years. Now, its different yet the same. Edward became a teacher at a strange school but will be alternating years. Meaning, he'll be spending far more time with her. It'll be different that's for sure, but this time around… they'll be married.

" _Winry?_ "

Winry looked up to see Edward is now standing over her, clearly looking worried. He kneeled before her, gently cradling her face. She could feel how one is more softer than the other.

" _Are you alright? Is everything okay? Winry?_ "

" _I'm fine Ed._ "

" _Bull. What's wrong?_ "

" _When we get married, I'm not taking your name._ "

" _Okay._ " Edward shrugged with an eyebrow raised. " _I don't see no problem with that. I mean come on, Rockbell Automail. Makes things far more easier for business._ "

" _I don't want to leave Granny here alone._ "

" _I talked to her about this. This place is more than enough for us. If not, we'll have Al use is alchemy to add more rooms or whatever you want._ "

" _I still want to continue with my work._ "

" _When have I ever gave you the impression I wanted you to do that?_ "

" _Never…_ "

" _When I asked you to marry me, I planned that we go on with our lives together. As equals. Well you started with the whole percentage thing and things got-"_

Winry tearfully smiled at seeing Edward rumble on and on, mostly going in circles now. It reminded of when he proposed to her at the train station. She felt a heavy weight fall off her shoulders. There was nothing to worry. For now. " _I love you._ "

Edward face turned red, not so much for him rumbling on but for what was said to him. Sure, they've said that phrase to each other before, but that was always said in the phone. Now it is being said face to face. " _Love you too._ "

" _I know._ "

-.-

The magical tents the students had were simple versions than the norm. Each tent contained semi-comfortable sleeping bags, blankets and a single pillow. Each had enough room to stand to move around and also had a floor table to do homework on, along with a charmed candle.

Burbage, Shacklebolt and Weasley are sharing a tent that looked like a small home. It was enough to have the students grumble about it but made sure to keep quiet about it. Mr. Elric stated he'll be sleeping under the stars. He emphasized his point by just bringing out a blanket and pillow. Apparently, he's going to sleep on the roof or porch. Whatever it is.

Mr. Elric said something about watching out for wild animals….?

-.-

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

Winry sat up on her bed, grumbling under her breath. Whoever was knocking is going to get a mouthful for waking her up at an untruthful hour. She got up from the bed and grabbed a bathrobe to head downstairs.

Winry glared at the door as the person that was on the other side only continued to knock without any sign of stopping anytime soon. Opening the door to only reveal a pile of boxes and garment bags piled over them. Moving out of the way to see that Sid is carrying the massive pile of stuff and was quickly followed by Izumi, who's carrying folders filled with paper. " _Wha…Izumi…. Sid?_ "

" _Gracia is still sick and asked me to go through the details with you as my position as mother of the groom_." Izumi smirked as she held up a thick folder that has Winry wondering if she should run for the hills. " _Your wedding is taking in a few months and you need to see what we have planned…_ "

" _Oh._ " Winry replied uneasily.

" _Let's start with the dresses. Mustang should be coming over tomorrow with that former student of mine own suit. For a first fitting._ "

-.-

First day of the official camping trip, making breakfast over a campfire. It was easier said than done. Mr. Edward provided fresh meat, vegetables, fruit, spices, cooking oil, and water, along with camping cookware. He did however take pity and provided several loafs of bread, eggs, a cooking tripod, and long-handled skillets. The older students had the younger student prepare or cut up the food as they start to set up the fire and fixing up the tripod. They decided they were going to chop up the meat and vegetables, season them and place them in an iron skillet that is going to be placed on top of the embers. On another skillet that is going to also be placed on the embers, they plan to make scrambled eggs along with toast. Using the tripod, they plan to boil water with herbs Mr. Edward had picked for them to make tea.

Many of the students were completely out of the element while some went along with the orders that were given to them. Those that did so, took it in stride. This is what the Alchemy Teacher had wanted them to learn. To be self-reliant without the use of magic. At least they had Professor Burbage helping them along with Mr. Weasley and Mr. Shacklebolt.

A loud piercing scream filled the air, causing everyone to look towards the direction of the home. Edward ran towards the home, cursing under his breath all the way. Then another scream filled the air that was quickly followed by a string of curses. Shacklebolt was the only one brave enough to venture inside the home, signaling for everyone to remain quiet to prepare themselves for what could be the worse. That quickly came to the stop when they saw the Alchemy Teacher being thrown out of the home and falling by the students with a loud oomph. Walking through the door is Izumi Curtis who looked like she has glaring red eyes. " _The groom is not allowed to see the bride in her weddings dress before the day of the wedding._ "

"… _. Ow…_ "

-.-

" _There is no way I am going to use this as my second dress. I look like a bird!_ "

" _That's what I told everyone, but they were adamant on me bringing it. Try this one._ "

Izumi handed Winry a garment bag that contained another dress for her to try. Everyone knew the future bride is going to wear her mother's dress during the ceremony but decided to wear a second one for the reception to protect the dress from possible future damage. So far… the first dress out right terrified Winry to no end.

Second dress. " _I don't like the lace._ "

Third dress. " _…I can see my underwear in this._ "

Forth dress. " _I'm not coming out._ "

Fifth dress. " _…I don't like the flowers._ "

" _This is the last one._ " Izumi knocked on Winry's door, she handed the dress to Pinako, whom was helping Winry put on the dresses. " _Sid picked this one._ "

Pinako nodded before she closed the door to give Winry privacy to change. Izumi walked back into the living room, waiting for Winry to walk down wearing the last dress. She made sure all the windows were covered to make sure Edward did not have an opportunity to see Winry in a dress.

" _I'm coming down._ " Winry announced from on top of the stairs.

Izumi and Sid sat on the edge of their seats with baited breaths. In the back of their minds, they wondered if this is the feelings they would have gotten if they were able to have a little girl of their own. Helping her with her own wedding, but alas… what seemed like a nightmare turned into a dream when Edward announced he wanted them to take the place of his deceased parents. In turn, doing the duties what they had always thought was to be impossible to now be possible. For them, they are seeing their future daughter-in-law with happy tears running down her cheeks.

" _This one. This is perfect!_ "

Sid glowed with pride for having to pick the perfect dress. It was a simple, romantic, and just the right color. Everything for his future daughter-in-law.

-.-

Second day.

Edward raised his chin up for Roy to tie his tie properly on the suit he brought along with his short visit. Edward, in little words, had asked Roy to be his best man. (It was mostly done because after hearing Riza became Winry's maid of honor, and to annoy the man. The lesser part, the position of father of the groom was already taken.) Plus, he already spoke to Alphonse who fully agreed to be a groomsman and for him to walk along side with Mei.

Roy is taking his role seriously, both as best man and a man who Edward see's as a male role model. As such, he isn't going to allow the young man to walk down that aisle in anything than less than he deserves. So, he made a couple of calls from his favorite suit shop, a very expensive suit shop. The tie cost about a month's pay but's its well worth it. " _Izumi wanted a bow tie, but you looked better with a tie. Tell me if it gets too tight._ "

" _There._ "

Roy fixed the tie once more before he took a step back. He felt he was getting choked up, it's bittersweet. Very bittersweet. Maes should be the one doing this for the young man in front of him. That man is by far one of the greatest man and father either males' have ever met in their entire life. " _How does it fit?_ "

" _I'm surprised you chose this color and cloth._ "

" _Considering the theme is country fairy tale, this suits it. Plus, it's not stuffy and you won't complain about it throughout the night._ "

"… _Thank you for everything you've done for us, Roy._ "

" _Anytime, Edward._ "

-.-

Third Day.

"RUN!"

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS BEARS!"

-.-

Forth Day.

"…. How the hell did you manage to create a bomb using a carrot, salt, and peanut butter?"

-.-

Fifth Day.

"…Well… that went wrong."

-.-

Sixth Day.

"How are we still alive?"

"Mr. Elric… you're still on fire."

"I know."

-.-

Edward separated from Winry after giving her a soul crushing kiss before he hopped on a train to head directly towards a town where the Alchemy Class first arrived in Amestris. He waved her goodbye as the train began to move away. " _I'll send a letter once I get back. Next time we see each other, we'll be getting married._ "

" _You better not be late!_ "

" _I won't!_ "

To be continued…


	45. Chapter 45

Alchemy: Tiny Steps

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasize._ "

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

 

"Remember class…. Starting next year, we are going to start implementing regulations to enter Alchemy and yada, yada, and more yada. Had to talk to the Minister about this, after a lot of people were complaining how hard it was to enter this class. SO! I made it ever harder to get in. With the help of several of the other professors here, we thought up of a program to further along one's teachings of non-magical subjects that goes along with Alchemy."

"Meaning?"

"To put it bluntly… I'm getting tired of doing the remedial shit. All of you are exempt of this rule… to a degree. It will be Critical Thinking, Math and Science courses. Students who would like to learn Alchemy, have to pass these classes before even considering to signing up for it. Unless you choose to take an entrance exam to see if you surpass those classes and not have to take those courses."

"Could you explain this further in detail?"

"1st to 3rd years are to take these courses. Then they are eligible to take an entrance exam into Alchemy. As Alchemy is noted to be an elective, it would be treated as such."

"Will it be a sure-fire way into alchemy?"

"Good question. Not exactly. It will mainly has to do with the comprehension of the material, along with the mindset of that person. Remember, not everyone should learn Alchemy."

"Could the classes be taken, and have nothing to do with Alchemy?"

"Yes. Charity, Professor Burbage will count it towards Muggle Studies as each course is guided towards it. I've already talk go your respected Heads about this and I am going to talk to them again later tonight about this."

"Mr. Elric… does this mean you will be doing more work?"

"…. Don't make me take of any house points."

"Mr. Elric. In the two years we've know you… not one did you ever take away points."

"…Then don't make me break that record then."

-.-

"I need a vacation…" Edward sighed to himself, walking along side of Severus as they headed towards Dumbledore's office.

"Spring Break was last week."

"Shut up, Zefferus."

"It's the truth, Mr. Elric."

Edward shot his close friend a glare before he shook his head. He scanned through his paperwork which he was going for the meeting. After doing so, the Alchemy Teacher looked around to make sure no one was around in ear shot. "How was your date? Third date right?"

"Apparently still stuck in the closet."

"I thought…? Never mind. How about this, let me set you up on a blind date?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to know who they are first?"

"Yes."

"Charity. She's not bothered by your dark and brooding outlook in life."

"I taught her potions. She was mediocre at most."

"Oh right… she's my age, right? What does her being mediocre has to do with anything? Plus, I think she likes you."

"…What?"

"You didn't notice?"

-.-

"It will also help students that wish to work alongside muggles or make things easier when dealing with them."

"Do you believe this will help?"

"You guys are teaching these kids to not leave the Magical World. Keeping them coddled away and to ensure they don't run by not giving them the skills to travel between both worlds. Let's give them the skills and ensure they don't get in trouble for doing so."

"We do give them the ski-"

"You don't. The reason I want this implanted is to save time and knock some sense into my students. I spend more time teaching them the basics. It only gets worse by the fact many of them are resistant or still holds their magical mindset shit. Between 1st to 3rd years, it should give them enough time to learn the needed material for my class when it comes to non-magical subjects."

"Hypothetically speaking?"

"Yes, Fillius?"

"Could one test into the course as it was done? Or are there other ways to bypass taking the classes or other ways to take Alchemy?"

"Students are handpicked by myself, brother, or possible visiting alchemist from back home. Or show a great aptitude in the subjects. Plus, I've already got the go ahead by the Minister and supports of my class, they agree with this course of plans."

-.-

"Terrence, Fred, George, Edmond, Timothy, Wynne, Melody, Rachel, Elfrida, Nathaniel, Kasey, Yaxley, and Emmeline… I need to see all of you after class." Edward announced to before dismissing his class of the day. He watched said students remained seated as everyone else left for the day. Once they have left and closing the giant wooden doors behind them, the Alchemy teacher rose from his chair and handed out small stack of papers to everyone.

"As I was saying the other day, I would be doing some things different for this class next year. My brother and myself, decided it would be a good time to have one class just to learn alchemy."

"Mr. Elric?"

"Yes, Edmond?"

"Alchemy? As in we get to learn how to do alchemy next year? Implementing what we learned under you?"

"Yes. Since I am incapable of doing alchemy and I do not feel comfortable enough to do this class without someone to watch over and takeover if someone fucks up. Not everything is fixed by magic, always keep that in mind."

"So this means, this course will only be offered once every other year?"

"In a way…yes. Don't make me regret signing you guys up for this." Elric stated to his students, seriousness clearly be heard in his voice. "My brother will be strict and will hold all of you to high standards. Unlike me, he will not hesitate on banishing students from taking Alchemy. No second chances. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now I need all of you to sign these for that if anything were to happen to you, we are not at fault. Like death, serious injuries, and so on."

-.-

"Please, please, please, please~ Auntie Amelia!"

Amelia couldn't help but looked at her niece amusingly as her niece pleaded with her to spend the summer with General Armstrong. Not that she was against it, the Minister is worried that her niece does not know… this isn't a vacation. "We still need to get in contact with her if she could take you in as an apprentice for the summer."

"We've been sending letter back and forth for a while, Auntie." Susan explained, taking out a stack of letters from her person. "All I need is your permission to go."

"…" Amelia rubbed her forehead in mock frustration. "Let me talk to her first before anything is confirmed."

"Yes!" Susan cheered on.

"You do realize this isn't going to be a vacation, Susan. This is you going to train relentlessly in swordsmanship for the entire summer and possibly more."

"I know."

-.-

"I expect you to do everything you can to get into Alchemy. If anything were to happen to us, I need to make sure you have all the tools you need to survive, Draco."

"Mother, is everything okay?"

"Promise me, Draco."

"I promise."

-.-

"It seems we are going to need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor again."

"Albus… Don't tell me… you already found someone?"

"Of course, I did."

-.-

" _Another year, come and go._ " Edward mused aloud, packing his belongings into his suitcase. He stuffed Xerxes's cage into his suitcase as the little owl will be flying over to Amestris with a letter to deliver.

"Are you ready to go, Edward?"

Edward turned to see Severus and Filius waiting for him at the entrance of his room. "Yeah. I hope you guys are ready for Amestris."

"Are you ready for married life?"

"Yes. Come on, we have to look for the others so that we'll meet up with the Minister to head out to Xing."

"Lead the way…"

….

That's all folks! Last chapter of  _Tiny Steps_. Now to copy and paste it from my profile on fanfiction.net, the original site I have the series posted in. 

_**Alchemy: Little Brother's Turn, is now being posted! I repeat, the third part of the Alchemy Series is being posted now!** _


End file.
